Mülk Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için: tıklayınız Dosya:67-Mulk.pdf Sh:»5149 MÜLK سورةالملك Sûrei Mülk, Tebareke, Mânia, Münciye, mücadele, Vâkıye, Mennaa dahi denilen bu Sûrei celîle Mekkîdir. *Âyetleri - Otuzdur. *Kelimeleri - Üç yüz beştir. *Harfleri - Bin üç yüz on üç. *Fasılası - ?????? harfleridir. Taberanînin tahric ettiği vechile İbni Mes'ud Radıyallahü anh demiştir ki: Biz Peygamber zamanında buna Mânia ismini verirdik. Bu Sûrenin fazıyleti babında Tirmizî ve daha başkası İbni Abbas radıyallahü anhümadan şöyle rivayet etmiştir: "Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem hazretlerinin ashabından bazısı bir kabrin üzerine çadırını kurmuştu, onun bir kabr olduğunu zannetmiyordü, bir de bakar ki orada bir insan « ???????????? » okuyor, hitamına kadar okudu, bunun üzerine Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem hazretlerine geldi, ya Resulâllah dedi: ben çadırımı bir kabr üzerine kurmuşum, onun bir kabr olduğunu zannetmiyordum, baktım ki orada bir insan « ??????? » Sûresi okuyor, hıtamına kadar okudu, Resulüllah sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem buyurdu ki: o Sûre Mâniadır, onu kabir azâbından kurtarır. Tirmizî der ki: bu bir hadîsi hasendir. Bu vecihten garibdir. Bu babda Ebu Hüreyreden de şöyle merviydir: Peygamber sallâllahü???? Sh:»5150 --- aleyhi vesellem buyurdu ki Kur'andan otuz âyet bir Sûre bir adama şefaat etti, nihayet ona mağfiret olundu, o «........... » Sûresidir. Bu bir hadîsi hasenedir - bunu Ahmed, Ebu Dâvud, Neseî, İbni Mâce, Hâkim dahi rivayet eylemişlerdir. - Yine Tirmizîde câbir radıyallahü anhtan şöyle merviydir. Hazretleri Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem Secde ve Mülk ......................» okumadan uyumazdı ....... Bunu İbni Merduye de Hazreti Âişeden şöyle rivayet etmiştir: Hazreti Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem Mülk « ............yi her gece okurdu, ne seferde ne hazarda bunları bırakmazdı. Taberanînin ve İbni Merduyenin Senedi Ceyyid ile İbni Mes'uddan rivayet eyledikleri bir hadîs ile yine ondan bir cemaatin rivayet ettikleri ve Hâkimin sahîh dediği diğer bir hadîste şöyle varid olmuştur: «..............» her kim bunu bir gecede okursa çok kazanmış ve iyi yapmış olur. Âlûsî der ki: bu Sûrenin fezaili hakkında varid olan bu gibi bir çok haberlerden dolayı bunun her gece kıraeti mendubdur denilmiş, ben de sinni temyîze irdiğimden bu güne kadar bunun böyle kıraetine beni muvaffak kılmış olan Allah telalâya hamdeder, bundan böyle de tevfık ve kabulünü dilerim. Buharî şerhlerinin ba'zısında da şöyle gördüm: Hilâl görüldüğü sıra bunun otuz âyeti bir kişinin o ay içinde mekârihten hıfzolunmak recasiyle okunması mendubdur ......... . Tahrîm Sûresinden sonra Sûrei Mülkün başlayışı, mazlumunu: makabline ve mâba'dine münasebet ve tealluku i'tibariyle tertibi tıbkı yukarıda Sûrei Nurun akıbinde «.......................... » diye başlıyan Sûrei Fürkanı andırır. Bu bir taraftan Sûrei Vâkıanın âhiriyle Sûrei Hadîd ve mücadeleden beri gelen Sûrelerin her birini kök noktalarına basarak süzen ve mecmuunun bir zübde ve gayesi gibi yeni bir devri inkılâba işaret eden ve bu suretle diğer Sh:»5151 taraftan da maba'dine bir mebde' ve esas olmak üzere başlayan bir Sûredir. Bunun Sûrei Tahrîmde bastığı noktalar, mesellerin mazmunundaki ibret noktalarını teşkil eden kelimati Rabbın tasdık ve tavzîhi, Fir'avin gibi zâlim ve şeytanetkâr kâfirlere ve münafıklara karşı mücahede ve mücadele ile korunulması emrolunan narı Cehennemin şiddeti, sir noktası, bir de Tahrîm ve infak ile alâkadar olarak kesbi rızk mes'elesi gibi esaslardır. Nüzulde Mekkî olan Sûrelerin tertibde bil'akis Medenî olan Sûrelerden sonraya konulması, mazmunlarının şumulü ve sureti tehakkuku i'tibariyle yine yeni bir devrin başlangıcı noktasında bulunulduğunu iyma eder. Sebeb ve hikmeti nüzulü, mündericatından anlaşıldığına göre mülk ve meleküti ilahîde süfliyyetten sakınıb izzet ve mağfirete irmek üzere « ��Û¡î j¤Ü¢ì ×¢á¤ a í£¢Ø¢á¤ a y¤Ž å¢ Ç à Ü¦b6� » mantukunca en güzel amellerde müsabekaya tergib ve teşvık için inzar ve tebşir ve Allahın bu babdaki va'd-ü va'ıydine karşı inkâr ve istihza ile « ��ß n¨ó ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤ì Ç¤†¢ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå � » diyen kâfirlere karşı da onun bir sirri ilâhî olduğunu « ��Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¢ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡: ë a¡ã£ à b¬ a ã ¯b ã ˆ©íŠ¥ ß¢j©îå¥� » emri mucebince tefhim ve tebliğ ile risaleti Muhammediyyeyi takrirdir. ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› m j b‰ Ú aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2¡î †¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢9 ë ç¢ì Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¥= R› a Û£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ aÛ¤à ì¤p ë aÛ¤z î¨ìñ Û¡î j¤Ü¢ì ×¢á¤ a í£¢Ø¢á¤ a y¤Ž å¢ Ç à Ü¦b6 ë ç¢ì aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤Ì 1¢ì‰¢= S› a Û£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ  j¤É  à¨ì ap§ Ÿ¡j bÓ¦6b ß b m Š¨ô Ï©ó  Ü¤Õ¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ ß¡å¤ m 1 bë¢p§6 Ï b‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š = ç 3¤ m Š¨ô ß¡å¤ Ï¢À¢ì‰§›�� Sh:»5152 ��T› q¢á£ a‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š × Š£ m î¤å¡ í ä¤Ô Ü¡k¤ a¡Û î¤Ù aÛ¤j – Š¢  b¡,÷¦b ë ç¢ì y Ž©,îŠ¥ U› ë Û Ô †¤ ‹ í£ ä£ b aÛŽ£ à b¬õ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b 2¡à – b2©î| ë u È Ü¤ä bç b ‰¢u¢ìß¦b Û¡Ü’£ ,î bŸ©îå¡ ë a Ç¤n †¤ã b Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al aÛŽ£ È©îŠ¡ V› ë Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡Š 2£¡è¡á¤ Ç ˆ al¢ u è ä£ á 6 ë 2¡÷¤ aÛ¤à –©îŠ¢ W› a¡‡ a¬ a¢Û¤Ô¢ìa Ï©îè b  à¡È¢ìa Û è b ‘ è©îÔ¦b ë ç¡ó m 1¢ì‰¢= X› m Ø b…¢ m à î£ Œ¢ ß¡å aÛ¤Ì î¤Å¡6 ×¢Ü£ à b¬ a¢Û¤Ô¡ó Ï©îè b Ï ì¤x¥  b Û è¢á¤  Œ ã n¢è b¬ a Û á¤ í b¤m¡Ø¢á¤ ã ˆ©íŠ¥ Y› Ó bÛ¢ìa 2 Ü¨ó Ó †¤ u b¬õ ã b ã ˆ©íŠ¥ Ï Ø ˆ£ 2¤ä b ë Ó¢Ü¤ä b ß b ã Œ£ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§7 a¡æ¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ a¡Û£ b Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ × j©îŠ§ PQ› ë Ób Û¢ìa Û ì¤ ×¢ä£ b ã Ž¤à É¢ a ë¤ ã È¤Ô¡3¢ ß b ×¢ä£ b Ï©¬ó a •¤z bl¡ aÛŽ£ È©îŠ¡ QQ› Ï bÇ¤n Š Ï¢ìa 2¡ˆ ã¤j¡è¡á¤7 Ï Ž¢z¤Ô¦b Û¡b •¤z bl¡ aÛŽ£ È©îŠ¡ RQ› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í ‚¤’ ì¤æ ‰ 2£ è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ Û è¢á¤ ß Ì¤1¡Š ñ¥ ë a u¤Š¥ × j©îŠ¥ SQ› ë a ¡Š£¢ëa Ó ì¤Û Ø¢á a ë¡ au¤è Š¢ëa 2¡é©6 a¡ã£ é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡ˆ ap¡ aÛ–£¢†¢ë‰¡ TQ› a Û b í È¤Ü á¢ ß å¤  Ü Õ 6 ë ç¢ì aÛÜ£ À©îÑ¢ aÛ¤‚ j©îŠ¢;›�� Meali Şerifi Ne yücedir o ki mülk onun elinde ve o her şey'e kadîrdir 1 O ki ölümü ve dirimi kadir edip yarattı, sizi imtihana Sh:»5153 çekip şunu bildirmek içinki hanginiz amelce daha güzel, hem o öyle azîz öyle gafur 2 o ki yedi sema yaratmış birbiriyle mutabık, göremezsin o rahmânın yarattığında hiç bir nizamsızlık, haydi çevir gözü görebilirmisin hiç bir çatlak, bir kusur? 3 Sonra yine çevir gözü, tekrar tekrar, sana döner ö göz hîtab olarak zelîl-ü hakîr 4 Celâlim hakkı için biz o Dünya Semayi takım takım kandillerle donattık ve onları Şeytanlar için (rucum) atmalar yaptık, hem onlar için o çılğın ateş azâbını hazırladık (ki azâbı Seıyr) 5 kendilerinin rabbına küfredenler için de Cehennem azâbı vardır, ona gidiş de ne fena akibettir 6 İçine atıldıkları vakıt onun öyle bir hıçkırışını işidirlerki feveran ediyordur 7 Hemen hemen öfkeden patlıyacak gibi bir hale gelir, içine bir alay atıldıkça her def'asında onlara onun bekçileri "size kocundurucu bir Peygamber (bir nezîr) gelmedimi?" Diye sorarlar 8 Evet, doğrusu bize kocundurucu bir Peygamber (bir nezîr) geldi, fakat biz ona inanmadık ve Allah, hiç bir şey indirmedi, siz büyük bir dalâl içindesiniz diye tekzib ettik derler 9 Ve biz işidir veya akl eder olsaydık bu Seıyr eshabı içinde bulunmazdık, derler 10 İşte günahlarını i'tiraf ettiler, kahrolsun o halde eshabı Seıyr 11 Çünkü o rablarına gıyabda saygı besliyenler yokmu, muhakkak ki mağfiret ve büyük bir ecir onlar içindir 12 Sözümüzü ister sir tutun ister açığa vurun, çünkü o bütün sînelerin künhünü bilir 13 Bilmezmi o yaradan ki o öyle latîf öyle habîr 14. 1.��m j b‰ Ú aÛ£ ˆ©ô›� - Sûrei Fürkanın başına bak - ya'ni ezelî sıfatı kemâlı, lâyezalî hayr-ü berekâtı ile evvel ve âhir, zahir ve bâtında her şeyden üstün olarak dâim ve bâkı ve yüksekliği öteden beri beyan oluna gelen âyât ve âsârının ve eltaf-ü berekâtının ve ef'al-ü tesarrufatının ihatalara sığmaz tecelliyatiyle zâhir ve âşikâr bulunan ne yüce feyyazdır o Hak tealâ ki ��2¡î †¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢9›� mülk onun Sh:»5154 yedindedir. - Yerde ve Gökte bütün kâinatta, Dünya ve Âhıret tesarruf ve saltanat, iycad ve ı'dam, teshıyr ve tedbir, infazı emir, icrayı ahkâm lûtf u kahir, tecrim-ü tekrim, ta'zim-ü in'am hep onun elinde, onun kabzai kudretindedir. Hepsi onun emr-ü iradesi hukm ü kudreti ile cereyan eder. Dilediğini mülkünde kullanan veya kuvvet verip mülke mazher eden ve edecek olan da ancak odur. Verdiklerine de külliyen ve esaleten müebbed surette vermez. Mülkünü kendi elinden çıkarmaz. Kendine şerik kılmaz, çünkü şirkten münezzeh ve müteâlîdir. Yalnız kendi tahti hükmünde me'mur olmak üzere niyabeten ve muvakkaten verir, dilediği zaman da, azleder, nez'eder. Çünkü hakkı mülk bizzat kendisinin ve hakıkati mülk doğrudan doğru onun kabzai kudretindedir. ��ë ç¢ì Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¥=›� ve o her şey'e kadîrdir. - Mülk elinde olduğu gibi her dilediğini dilediği gibi eksiksizce yapmağa kemâli kudretle kadirdir. Hiç bir yardımcıya, vezîre, vekîle, vasıtaya ihtiyacı yoktur. Her ne isterse kendi kudretiyle yapar, hiç bir iradesi hikmetsiz kalmaz ol deyince oluverir. Diler cebr eder, diler ihtiyar verir, diler küçülür diler büyültür, dilerse sıkar, dilerse açar, dilerse yıkar, dilerse yapar, dilerse daha başka âlemler yaratır, onlarda da dilediği gibi tesarruf eder. Ancak ona şerik olmaz, o öyle yüksek, öyle müteâli, öyle zevalden, acizden münezzehtir. « ��Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨è¢á£ ß bÛ¡Ù aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¡ m¢ìª¤m¡ó aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù ß å¤ m ’ b¬õ¢ ë m ä¤Œ¡Ê¢ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù ß¡à£ å¤ m ’ b¬õ¢9 ë m¢È¡Œ£¢ ß å¤ m ’ b¬õ¢ ë m¢ˆ¡4£¢ ß å¤ m ’ b¬õ¢6 2¡î †¡Ú aÛ¤‚ î¤Š¢6 a¡ã£ Ù Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¥ m¢ìÛ¡w¢ aÛ£ î¤3 Ï¡ó aÛä£ è b‰¡ ë m¢ìÛ¡w¢ aÛä£ è b‰ Ï¡ó aÛ£ î¤3¡9 ë m¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤z ï£ ß¡å aÛ¤à î£¡o¡ ë m¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤à î£¡o ß¡å aÛ¤z ï£¡9 ë m Š¤‹¢Ö¢ ß å¤ m ’ b¬õ¢ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ y¡Ž bl§� » Fatihada ��« ��ß bÛ¡Ù¡ í ì¤â¡ aÛ†£©íå¡6� »� Âli Imranda 2. « ��‘ è¡† aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ã£ é¢ Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì =� » bak. 2. ��a Û£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ aÛ¤à ì¤p ë aÛ¤z î¨ìñ Û¡î j¤Ü¢ì ×¢á¤›� - birinci « ��a Û£ ˆ©ô� » den bedel olup mülkün ba'zı ahkâmiyle kudretin ba'zı âsârını tafsıyl ve bunların hikmet ve maslahat kanunları üzerinde cereyaniyle büyük ve ehemmiyyetli gayelere ve neticelere müteveccih bulunduğunu beyana şüru'dur. Demek ki bir Sh:»5155 hayatın arkasından mevtin ve onun arkasından diğer bir hayatın mütekabilen yaradılması insanları bu ikisi arasında güzel bir sa'y ü amel mücahedesiyle mülki ilâhîde güzel bir âmil, yüksek bir me'mur olmak üzere müsabeka için bir imtihan meydanına çıkarılmaları hikmetine, bu da hayattan hayata, güzellikten güzelliğe bir terakkî nizamı ve en güzel amellere daha güzeliyle ecr ü mükâfat vererek ileride daha güzel bam başka bir hayata irdirilmeleri gayesine müteveccihtir. Bir taraftan mevt, bir taraftan da hayat olmasa, biribirine zıd olarak mütekabilen yekdiğerini ta'kıyb eden bu iki sıfat birlikte yaratılmış olmayıp da hayatı ölüm ve ölümü diğer bir hayat karşılamış, mülki ilâîde mertebeden mertebeye yükselebilecek güzel bir âmil olabilmek üzere muradı ilâhî olan güzel hayat için sa'y-ü amelde mücahede ile müsabeka kanunu konulmamış, bu suretle insanlar mevt ü hayat arasında imtihana çekilmemiş olsa idi mihnetler çekerek güzel çalışıp Hak tealânın rızasına muvafık güzel istihsalâtta bulunarak müsabekayı kazananlara mihnetlerini unutturacak güzellikler, güzel mertebeler, saadetlerle ecr-ü mükâfat ve iyi çalışmayan ve yâhud hiç çalışmayıp âtıl kalmak isteyen veya mesâıysini rizayi ilâhî hılâfına bîhûde, abes, faidesiz şeylere veya hayatı umumiyyenin kötülüklerine, küfür ü küfrana, hıyanet-ü ısyana, istihlâk ve buhrana sarf edenlere de kötülüklerine göre mülki ilâhîde tenzili mertebe veya muvakkaten veya müebbeden tard ve hasılı ameline göre mahrumiyyetler, zilletler acılarla ta'ziyb ve mücazat edilmiyecek bulunsa idi mülki ilâhîde güzellikten güzelliğe terakkı nizamı bulunmamış veya Meleklerden başka me'mur kullanılmıyarak insan hılkati için bu nizamda hiç bir salâhiyyet verilmemiş olup insanlarda ya hiç hayat eseri ve hayat ümidi kalmıyacak vechile hep ölüm olur hepsi söner, yâhud da hayat namına akl-ü zekâdan, kesb-ü ihtiyardan, kıymeti Sh:»5156 amelden hürriyyetten mahrum ölümden ve kabır azâbından daha bedter olarak « ��Û bí à¢ìp¢ Ï©îè b ë Û b í z¤î¨ó6� » mısdakınca ne ölüm ne de bir kurtuluş ümidi olmıyan, her tarafı ıztırar ile muhat, bıktırıcı zelîl bir ıztırab, elîm bir sefalet hüküm sürer giderdi, bu ise « ��2¡î †¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢9 ë ç¢ì Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¥=� » olan Allah Tebareke ve tealânın insan hılkatine bahşetmek istediği feyzi mayeti ve lûtfi kudreti ile mütenasib olmazdı. Yukarılarda da geçtiği üzere halk fi'li takdîr etmek ve îcad eylemek ma'nalarına gelir. Takdîr, ılmen ve tahdîd demek olduğundan vücuddan evvele de sonraya da ademiye de vücudîye de teallûk eder. Îcad ise fi'len yoğu var etmek, ma'duma vücud vermek demek olduğundan vücudu mukadder olan ma'dumun vücudu halini ifade eyler. Burada « �� Ü Õ aÛ¤à ì¤p ë aÛ¤z î¨ìñ � » mevtin de hayatın da birlikte mahlûk olduğunu anlatmasından dolayı Ehli sünnetin çoğu mevtin sırf yokluktan ibaret ademî bir emr olmayıp hayat gibi bir mevcudiyyeti haiz vücudî bir emr, varlığı bulunan bir hâdise olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Ya'ni mevt ile hayatın tekabülü cansızlıkla canlılık veya yoklukla varlık, yaratılmakla yaratılmamak gibi bir adem ve meleke veya bir icab-ü selb tekabülünden ibaret olmayıp hareket ve sükûn, ictima' ve iftirak, kalkmakla yatmak, açıklıkla gizlilik, gelişle gidiş, acı ile tatlı gibi bir tezad tekabülü kabîlinden olması lâzım geleceğini söylemişlerdir ki bunu bakayı ruh veya bakayı madde nazariyyeleriyle de bir alâkası vardır. Ölen, hayattan, varlıktan büsbütün alâkası kesilerek yok olup gitmiyor, ömrünün hâsılına göre iyi veya kötü veya karışık bir şey halinde diğer bir neş'ete sevkedilerek acı veya tatlı diğer bir hayatta âlî veya zelîl bir mevki' almak üzere ibtidaen yaratan varlığa doğru başka bir âleme ric'at ediyor, Yine Ehli sünnetten ba'zılarıyle mu'tezile demişlerdir ki ölüm bir emri vücudî değil, bir emri ademîdir. Hayat şanından olan bir şeyde Sh:»5157 hayatın yokluğudur. Mevt ile hayat beyninde adem ve meleke tekabülü vardır. Bu, âdî ve felsefî telâkkıye akreb görünür. Bu surette mevtin halkı takdîr demek olur. Çünkü takdîr vacudîye teallûk ettiği gibi ademîye de teallûk eder. Yâhud ademi mutlak veya ademi aslî değil bir şey'i mahsusun ademi ma'nasına ademi izafî veya ademi hâdistir. Bu gibi ademîlere ise kendisine değil, diğer bir şey'e vücud vermek ma'nasına halk-u îcad teallûk eder. Bu husus ademi hadîs dahi vûcudi hadîs gibi ıllete muhtac olduğundan onda îcad ma'nasına değilse de ihdas ma'nasına müsbet bir halk ve tesir mülâhaza olunabilir. Ma'dume vücud vermek bir tesir olduğu gibi mevcudu i'dam etmek de bir tesir olduğundan halk kelimesinin böyle ihdas ve inşa' ma'nasına isti'mali de yok değildir. Maamafih görülüyor ki bunda da mevt mutlak bir adem gibi mülâhaza olunmuş değildir. O halde mevtin halkı yalnız bir takdirden ibaret olmadığı gibi mutlak surette bir i'dam demek de olamaz. Nihayet hayatın bir hususiyetini i'dam ile diğer bir şey'e vücud vermek ma'nasından hâlî kalamaz. Buna bakayı ruh veya bakayı madde denilmekte münakaşa edilse bile bakayı ıllet, ya'ni vücudi ma'lûlün ılletine rücuu veya ircaı ma'nasiyle bakayı ıllet umdesini bizzarure tasdîk demek olduğundan tereddüd edilemez. Bu babda iki mezhebi cami' olmak üzere en yakînî olan akîde de budur. Netekim Kur'anda bu nokta hep rücu' ve irca' ile ifade olunmuş, neş'eti uhra olan hayatı âhire hakkında da iade, halkı cedîd, inşa ta'bir buyurulmuştur. Bunlar ise hep birer vücudî mefhum ifade ederler. Bu cihetle evvelki Ehli sünnetin telâkkısi hem hususun zâhirine hem de bakayı ıllet kanununa daha muvafıktır. Binaenaleyh mevti sırf ademî bir emr olarak mülâhaza etmeyip kimine hayatın bütün lezzetlerini yıkıp ateşe götüren bir elem bir darbei hak, kimine de bütün elem ü mehnetten kurtarıp likaullaha götüren bir lûtf-u Sh:»5158 lezzet gibi vücudî bir ma'na ile telâkkî etmelidir. Şayanı dikkattir ki burada mevt, hayattan evvel zikrolunmuştur. Beyzavî buna iki vecih zikreder: Birisi « ��ë ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ a ß¤ì am¦b Ï b y¤î b×¢á¤7 q¢á£ í¢à©în¢Ø¢á¤ q¢á£ í¢z¤î©îØ¢á¤� » âyetindeki mazmuna işaret olması, birisi de mevtin hüsni amele daha ziyade dâî bulunması nükteleridir. Ki birincisi yok iken verilen hayat ni'metine şükür noktai nazarından hüsni amele dâî, ikincisi de onu selbedecek olan mevti unutmıyarak mutlaka hayata muzır fenalıklardan sakınmak itibariyle hüsni amele dâîrdir. Lâkin « ��×¢ä¤n¢á¤ a ß¤ì am¦b� » ile ifade olunan mevt, hâdisin tabiatinde ademin vücude tekaddümü hasebiyle, ihyadan evvelki ademi aslî olan imatesiz hiçliğe işarettir. Ademi aslî ise aslen fâılin fi'line mütevakkıf olmayıp halktan mukaddem olduğu cihetle burada « �� Ü Õ � » nin mef'ulü olarak gösterilen mevt o mevt değil, hayata ârız olan mevt olduğundan gaflet edilmemek lâzım gelir. Onun için İbni Mes'ud gibi bir çokları ikinci vechi daha muvafık görmüşler ve « �a¡×¤r¡Š¢ëa ‡¡×¤Š ç b…¡â¡ aÛÜ£ ˆ£ ap¡� » lezzetleri târmâr eden ölümü anmayı çok yapın» hadîsî şerifine mutabık olduğundan dolayı da te'yîd eylemişlerdir. O hayattan evvel ölümü nazarı itibare alarak ölümle neticelenecek olan hayatın kıymetini ona göre ölçmek en güzel ve en âkılâne bir hareket olacağı cihetle bu bir güzel nüktedir. Ancak kâfi değildir. Zira ölümden ötesini düşünmeyenler için bu tarzı hareket hüsni amelden ziyade yeis ile sui amele de sâik olabilir. Ölüm korkusiyle elden ayaktan kesilerek rahat döşeğine yatmakta isti'cal edenler bulunduğu gibi adam sen de Dünyaya bir daha gelecek değilim ya ölümlü Dünyada ne keyf ve zevk mümkin ise bir an evvel yapayım diyerek her türlü fenalıkları gözüne kestirenler de çok olur. Şu halde asıl hüsni amelde dâî olan cihet yalnız ölüm düşüncesi değil, ölümden sonraki hayâta inanarak hayattan o suretle istifadeyi düşünmektir. İşte « �� Ü Õ aÛ¤à ì¤p ë aÛ¤z î¨ìñ � » de mevt ve hayattan murad cins olmak i'tibariyle mevtin takdimi Sh:»5159 « ��×¢ä¤n¢á¤ a ß¤ì am¦b Ï b y¤î b×¢á¤7� » noktasından şükrile hüsni amele sevk nüktesini dahi ifade edebilir ise de asıl nükte ondan maada « �� Ü Õ � » karinesiyle « ��q¢á£ í¢à©în¢Ø¢á¤ q¢á£ í¢z¤î©îØ¢á¤� » de imate ve ihya ile ifade olunan mevt ve hayata tenbih olup burada mevtten murad halk ve imate teallûk eden Dünya hayatın ârızî ölümü, hayattan murad da o ölümden sonra ebedî olarak tehakkuk edecek olan hayâtı âhire olduğunu anlatmak ve bu suretle evvelâ ölümü göz önünde bulundurmakla beraber asıl neticenin ölüm değil, hayât olduğunu, fakat Sûrei Hadîdde « ��a¡Ç¤Ü à¢ì¬a a ã£ à b aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b Û È¡k¥ ë Û è¤ì¥ ë ‹©íä ò¥ ë m 1 b¢Š¥ 2 î¤ä Ø¢á¤ ë m Ø bq¢Š¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤ì a4¡ ë aÛ¤b ë¤Û b…¡6 × à r 3¡ Ë î¤s§ a Ç¤v k aÛ¤Ø¢1£ b‰ ã j bm¢é¢ q¢á£ í è©îw¢ Ï n Š¨íé¢ ß¢–¤1 Š£¦a q¢á£ í Ø¢ìæ¢ y¢À bß¦6b ë Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ Ç ˆ al¥ ‘ †©í†¥= ë ß Ì¤1¡Š ñ¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰¡™¤ì aæ¥6 ë ß baÛ¤z î¨ìñ¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b¬ a¡Û£ b ß n bÊ¢ aÛ¤Ì¢Š¢ë‰¡� » âyetiyle tasvîr olunan ve bir��� gurur metaından, aldatış zevkınden ıbaret bulunan Dünya hayât değil, sonunda ya azâbı şedîd veya mağfiret ve rıdvan ile tehakkuk edecek olan ve Ankebut Sûresinde « ��ë ß b ç¨ˆ¡ê¡ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b¬ a¡Û£ b Û è¤ì¥ ë Û È¡k¥6 ë a¡æ£ aÛ†£ a‰ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ Û è¡ó aÛ¤z î ì aæ¢< Û ì¤× bã¢ìa í È¤Ü à¢ìæ � » âyetiyle de beyan buyurulduğu üzere bilenler için hakikatte mahzı hayattan ibaret bulunan Âhıret hayâtının mağfiret ve rıdvanı ve onun şedîd azâbından sakınarak mağfiret ve rıdvanına irmek gayesi ve bu vechile mülki ilâhîde insanlardan matlûb ne ölüm ne de onunla neticelenecek olan fânî hayatta kalmak değil, hayattan hayatâ terakkı ile ilerideki daha yüksek hayâta geçmek için hüsni amelde müsâbekaya gayret vazifesi bulunduğunu bildirmektir. Fânî hayâtın oyuncak olan bütün lezzetlerini târmâr eden, sevgili eşleri birbirinden ayırıp hanümanlar söndüren, cem'iyyetleri dağıtıp şevketleri yıkarak evlâdları yetîm, servetleri hâk ile yeksan eyliyen, aynî zamanda Allah için güzel çalışmış olan mihnet zedelerin, iyman ile dolu nüfusi mutmeinnelerinin âlâm ve ıztırabına nihayet vererek kendilerini « ��Ï b…¤¢Ü©ó Ï©ó Ç¡j b…©ô= ë a…¤¢Ü©ó u ä£ n©ó� » hıtabıyle ebediyyen rıdvani hakka kavuşturmak için açılmış yegâne saadet kapısı bulunan ölüm ile onu takıyb edecek ileriki hayâtı « ��2¡î †¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢9� » olan Allah tebareke ve tealâ şu hikmet için yaratmıştır. Sh:»5160 ��Û¡î j¤Ü¢ì ×¢á¤›� sizleri mükellefiyyetle mübtelâ kılarak imtihan meydanına çıkarıp şunu bildirmek için ki ��a í£¢Ø¢á¤ a y¤Ž å¢ Ç à Ü¦b6›� hanginiz amelce daha güzel? - Mülki ilâhîde yapılmağa, Allah yanında tahsîn olunup rızasına irilmeğe daha lâyık hayatta bulunan veya gelecek olan kavımların hayattan hakikî intifa' ve istifadesine daha elverişli zahir ve bâtın da daha doğru daha halıs iş gören kim olduğu hakikati hakkiyle tebeyyün etsin. Burada amel, iyman, ılim, niyyet ihlâs gibi kalbî ve bâtınî amellerle dil ve sâir cevarihten sudur eden güzel amellerin hepsine şamil olduğu merfuan rivayet edilmiş olan şu hadîsi şerif ile anlatılmıştır. Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem bu âyetin tefsirinde buyurmuştur ki: « ���a í£¢Ø¢á¤ a y¤Ž å¢ Ç Ô¤Ü¦b ë a ë¤‰ Ê¢ Ç å¤ ß z b‰¡â¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ m È bÛ¨ó ë a ¤Š Ê¢ Ï¡ó Ÿ bÇ ò¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Œ£ ë u 3£ �� » ya'ni hanginiz hak ve savabı anlamak, iyiyi kötüyü seçmek ve muktezasını yapmak cihetiyle akıl ve idrâkçe daha güzel ve Allah tealânın haram kıldığı meharimden menhiyyattan, measıyden, fenalıklardan, mazarratlardan sakınıp korunmak hususunda daha takvalı ve Allah azze ve cell Hazretlerinin ta'atinde daha çabuk?» İşte ılmi ilahîde ma'lûm olan bu hakikat tecribe ve imtihan sahasında sizin için de meydana çıksın. Çıkıpta ne olacak? Denilecek olursa, şu da bilinsinki ��ë ç¢ì aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤Ì 1¢ì‰¢=›� hem o öyle azîz öyle gafurdur. - Ki bundan sonra beyan olunacağı üzere kötülüğe çalışanları ona karşı inad edip şeytanetle kullarını altatmağa, fitne ve fesad ile halkı yoldan çıkarıp ateşlere sürüklemeğe uğraşan Şeytanları, ve onlara aldanıp küfr-ü küfran ile inkâr ve ısyan yollarına sapan kâfirleri, haksızları akıbet tezlil edip ızzetiyle kahreder. Zikrolunduğu üzere en güzel amel işliyenleri i'zaz ile azîz ve iyman etmekle beraber hasbelbeşeriyye kusur edip en güzel surette çalışamamış olanları tevbeleri halinde veya dilediği vechile afv-ü mağfiret eyler gafurdur. İşte Sh:»5161 mevt ve hayâtın halkından ve ahseni amel ile müsâbeka imtihanından asıl hikmet ve gayede o halik tealânın bu sıfatlarla muttasıf, her şeyden üstün malikülmülk olduğunun bilfiil tecelliyatı ile bilinip tanınmasıdır ki « ��ë ß b  Ü Ô¤o¢ aÛ¤v¡å£ ë aÛ¤b¡ã¤ a¡Û£ b Û¡î È¤j¢†¢ëæ¡� » âyetinin ifade ettiği ma'rifet ve ubudiyyetin hasılı da budur. Onu « �ÛîÈŠÏìæ� » diye ma'rifet ile tefsir edenlerin ve hadîs yoliyle rivayeti sâbit olmamakla beraber tesavvuf kitablarında « �×¢ä¤o¢ × ä¤Œ¦a ß ‚¤1¡î¦b Ï b y¤j j¤o¢ a æ¤ a¢Ç¤Š Ò Ï ‚ Ü Ô¤o¢ aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ Û¡b¢Ç¤Š Ò � » ben bir gizli kenz idim tanınmak istedim, tanınmam için halkı halk eyledim» diye hadîsi kudsî olmak üzere şayi' olmuş bulunan kelâmın ma'nası da budur. Şimdi onun hayatı beşerle alâkadar olan mülkü tecelliyatından ve kudret-ü ızzet ve mağfireti asarından bir safha beyan ve tefhim olunmak üzere buyuruluyorki: 3.��a Û£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ  j¤É  à¨ì ap§›� - Bu « ��a Û£ ˆ©ô� » de baştaki « ��a Û£ ˆ©ô� » den bedel, yâhud « ��aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤Ì 1¢ì‰¢=� » dan sıfattır. Seb'a semâvât hakkında sûrei Talâkın âhirinden geçen « ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ  j¤É  à¨ì ap§ ë ß¡å aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ß¡r¤Ü è¢å£ 6� » âyetine bak. Burada da seb'a semâvât, nekire olarak irad buyurulmuşturki bir « �� j¤É  à¨ì ap§� » demek gibidir. Bu tenkirde iki vecih mülâhaza olunabilir. Birisi « ��2 †©íÉ¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6� » mazmunu üzere semâvâtın bediıyyetine işaret olarak tefhıym için olmasıdır. İkincisi mefhumı adedle yediye hasr maksud olmıyarak teksir ve intişar ifade etmesidirki bu takdirde bu yedi Sema, sûrei Talâkta da söylediğimiz vechile bir çok Semalar içinde her biri bir âlem olmakla beraber birbirine daha hususî bir ahenk ile uygun olarak Şems etrafında bir manzume halinde yaratılmış olup biz de içinde dahil bulunduğumuz hususî bir mecmua, bir hey'eti mahsusa teşkil etmiş bulunan hey'eti şemsiyyedeki Seyyarelerin mahrek ve medarlariyle bulundukları felekleri hududiyle üzerlerinde irtisam ve teayyün eden Sema aksamının arzımız bakımından yedisini Sh:»5162 göstermiş demek olurki âlemler içinde bizim hayatımıza en ziyade alâkası bulunmak i'tibariyle dikkat nazarımızı çekmeğe en şayan olan kısım olması, vechi tahsıys olabilir. Lâkin ba'zı âyetlerde bu kadarla iktifa câiz olsa bile burada kelâmın sıyak ve sibakı ihata ma'nası üzerinde deveran eylediğinden medlulunda kat'iyyet ifade eder ve bir lâfzı hass olan yedi adedinin mefhum hasrı mu'teber olarak üzerimizde Sema ıtlak olunabilen yüksek âlemlerin hepsini müstev'ıb olmasını iktiza ettiği cihetle o kadarcıkla iktifa pek kasır olacağına mebniy her halde evvelki vecih teayyün etmek lâzım gelir. O halde yedi Sema tasnifini nasıl anlamalı? Bir kerre bunun arzımız bakımından bize ma'lûm olabilen bütün hey'eti âlemin bir ifadesi olduğunda bu âyetin « ��ß b m Š¨ô›P ç 3¤ m Š¨ô›� » hıtabları sarih demektir. Bu bakımdan da iki mülâhaza mümkindir. Birincisi: umum için en zâhir göründüğü vechile kendimizde cisim tesavvurunu edindikten sonra ruh ve idrâkin kıymetini takdir etmek üzere cismanî noktai nazarla âfaktan yürümektir ki bu haysiyyetle yedi Semanın altısı kamerle beraber arzımızdan Neptün seyyaresinin aksasına kadar hey'eti şemsiyye dahılinde yedincisi de hey'eti şemsiyye hududundan nazarlarımıza irebilen mecerreler maverasına kadar olan muhîttir ki Arzımızın cevvinden i'tibaren bunların mecmuuna birden de Sema ıtlak olunur. Şemis merkez ve rasad noktası arzımız olmak üzere bakıldığı zaman, birinci Sema Arzın semasıdır ki kürei arzın kürei nesîm ve kürei Kamerle beraber şems etrafında devriyle çizdiği mahrek ile mülâhaza olunur bir muhîttir. Üst muhîti dışardan Mirrîhın cazibesi hududuna kadar içi de merkezde şems etrafında Utarit ve Zühre sahalarını muhtevîdir. Bunlar arzımızdan değil, arzımızın Kamer gibi peykide değil iseler de Arzın birinci seması haricinde de değil, onun içinde ve Arzın altında Sh:»5163 birer Arz gibidirler. Rasad noktası arz olmayıp da şems olsaydı, yani biz Şemis cirminde bulunsa idik, Arz Seması dördüncü sema sayılmak iktıza edecekti, Arzı sabit merkez ve Şemsi seyyare sayan hey'etçiler Kameri birinci, Zühreyi ikinci, Utaridi üçüncü, Şemsi dördüncü semada sayarlar ve yedinci semayı Zuhalle tüketirlerdi lâkin biz Şemsi merkez sayıb seyyarattan olan Arzımızdan rasad ettiğimiz cihetle bunun en yakınında peyki olan feleki Kameri dahi dahiline almış bulunan feleki Arzı birinci sema saymak lâzım geldiğini ve Zühre ile Utaridin birer felekte yüzmekle beraber merkez olan şemis cihetinde bulunarak mahreki Arzın içinde ve binaenaleyh Arzın tahtinde kaldıklarını hisabe aldığımızdan bunları birinci semanın fevkinde değil, içinde saymak mecburiyyetinde bulunduğumuzu anlamış oluyoruz. Şu halde semai Dünya denilen de bunları dahiline almış feleki Arz sahası demek olan bu birinci sema ile tefsîr olunabilir. İkinci Semaya gelince: eski hey'etçilerin beşinci sema saydıkları feleki Mirrîh sâhasıdır ki bu daha geniştir. Üçüncü Sema' daha geniş olan feleki Müşteri sahası, dördüncü sema' onun fevkındaki feleki Zuhal sahasıdır ki eski Batlimyüs hey'etçileri bunu yedinci saymışlardı ve her seyyareyi felekiyle hareket ediyor zannettiklerinden dolayı seyyarelerin hareketlerini bunlara atfederek bu yedi semanın yedisini de müteharrik addeylemişlerdi. Sûrei Enbiyada ve Yâsinde geçtiği üzere « ��×¢3£¥ Ï©ó Ï Ü Ù§ í Ž¤j z¢ìæ � » mantukundan gafil bulunuyorlar. O ecramın felekleriyle direkli değil, her biri direksiz olarak muvazene kanunu dairesinde kendi felekinde yüzdüklerini hisaba almıyorlardı. Biz o felekleri birer mahrek değil, birer muhaddid olarak mutalea ettiğimiz gibi muvazene kanuniyle Arzımızın dahi bir seyyare olduğunu anlayarak semai Dünyayı biraz daha geniş gördüğümüzden dolayı onların yedi seyyaresinden üçünü semalariyle beraber Arzımızın birinci seması dahiline alıp onların yedi Sh:»5164 semasından bu suretle üçünü tarhetmiş ve ona mukabil daha yüksekte Uranüs ve Neptün namiyle iki seyyare daha rasad eylemiş bulunduğumuz cihetle onlarca yedinci semada bulunan Zuhal bizce dördüncü semanın kapısı olmuş bulunuyor. Çünkü her seyyare cazibe ve dafiasiyle kendi semasının bir kapısı mesabesinde demektir. O halde ondan ötede beşinci semâ, ahıyren muttalı' olduğumuz Uranüs seyyaresi sahası, altıncı semâda Nebtüu seyyaresi sahasıdır. Ve nazarımızda bu sahanın müntehası menzumei şemsiyyenin de müntehasıdır. Bundan ötede zıyalarını az çok görebilmekle beraber seyyareler gibi deveranî hareketlerini göremediğimizden dolayı sevabit namı verilen bir çok yıldızlar âlemi bulunuyor ki bunların aralarındaki mesafelerle beraber hey'eti mecmuasının işgal etmiş bulundukları saha da bizim yedinci semamızı teşkil etmektedir. Burada manzumei şemsiyye âleminin tek bir seyyare gibi kalacağı nice bin âlemler bulunduğu hey'eti mecmuasından saman yolları gibi gözlerimize çarpıp durmakla beraber biz onların hususiyyetlerini ve hareketlerini seyyareler âlemi gibi ne seçebiliyoruz ne de onların daha ilerisine geçebiliyoruz. Bütün nazarlarımız mecmuu üzerinde dayanıp kalıyor. İşte cismanî noktai nazardan yedi sema' hakkında anlayabildiğimiz budur. Görülüyor ki pek eskiden beri meşhur ve ma'lûm olan seb'ai seyyare âleminde peyk kabîlinden olan küçük seyyarelerden başka Uranüs ve Neptün denilen iki büyük seyyare daha keşif edilmiş olmakla ba'zılarının zannetiği vechile Arzdan maada olan seyyarelerin adedi dokuza çıkarılmış olmayıp Şems ile Kamer biri merkez biri de Arzın peyki olarak tarholunmuş bulunduğu gibi Kur'ânın yedi sema hakkındaki hususuna karşı da âlemi fen ve tecribede mugayir bir şey isbat olunmamış bil'akis onun beyanatını daha iyi bir vuzuh ile anlamağa yardım edecek hakikatlar keşfolunmuştur ve olunacaktır. Bundan şu neticeler de çıkar: yükseklik Sh:»5165 ve alçaklık izafî olduğu cihetle Arzımızdaki gözümüzü ve rü'yet şartlarımızı değiştirmiyerek rasad noktası hangi cirm farzedilirse sema adedi ve vaz'iyyeti de onunla mütenasib olur. Merkeze doğru aşağı inildikçe semalar çoğalır, semaya doğru yükseklere çıkıldıkça semalar azalır. Ve hepsinde arz adedi de sema adediyle mütenasib bulunur, « ��ë ß¡å aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ß¡r¤Ü è¢å£ 6� » düsturu şaşmaz. Rasad noktamız Zühre olsa idi de yine gördüklerimizi görebilseydik o bakımdan sekiz sema sekiz arz hisab etmiş olacaktık, bu suretle Utaridden baksa idik bu aded dokuz olacaktı, Şemisten baksa idik tam on adedine çıkacaktı, fakat onlardan bakarak bunları görebilmek için gözlerimizin daha fazla incelikleri seçebilecek derecede kuvvetli olması iktıza edecekti, yoksa yine arzımızdaki tarzda yedi ile dayanıp kalacaktık. O halde hakikaten onlarda bulunarak kendimizin ve rü'yet şeraitımızın ne olacağını kestiremezsek de Arzda bulunduğumuz halde gördüklerimizi esas ittihaz ederek mülâhazamızı yürüttüğümüz surette Arzımızdan i'tibaren yedi saya bildiğimiz semaları, Şemisten i'tibaren saydığımızda ona çıkarırız. Ve bu suretle onuncu semada bütün manzumei şemsiyyenin birleşmiş olduğunu mütalea ederek Şemsi bir merkez ve Arzdan altıncı olan ve onuncu semayı bir muhît olarak mülâhaza ettiğimizde biri manzumei şemsiyye biri de sevabite aid olmak üzere iki arz ve iki sema' saymamız lâzım geleceği gibi arzımızı bir nokta ve bütün ecram âlemlerini bir muhît yâhud bütün fezayı bir muhît olarak mülâhaza ettiğimiz surette de ancak bir arz ile bir sema hisab etmiş oluruz ki alel'ıtlak arz ve sema' denildiği zaman bir taht ve fevk tekabülünden ibaret olan bir ikilik ifade edilir. Sonra daha ilerisine geçemediğimiz bu merkezle muhît arasında bir şakul vaz'iyyetinde bulunduğumuzdan dolâyı muhît de altı ciheti ta'yin eden altı nokta olup bunlardan yedincisi olan Sh:»5166 merkez noktasından amuden tekatu' ederek geçen üç müstevînin birbirine hasılı zarbı olmak üzere tûl, arz, umk dediğimiz üç bu'dı havî bir kemmiyyet ve mıkdar mefhumiyle cismiyyet mahiyyetinde birleştirdiğimiz zaman da bütün arz ve semayı hey'eti mecmuasıyle cismânî bir âlem olarak düşünmüş olur ve böyle en son muhîtta alt üst izafetleriyle tekabül etmiş altı noktanın yedinci bir merkez noktasında bir ictimaı nizamı ve binaenaleyh yine yedi adedinin bir tasnifi mahsusu olmak üzere hasıl olmuş tek bir cisim suretiyle kendimize döneriz ki bu da bir merkez halinde bir noktadan ibaret bulunan nefsimizle karşımızdan ihata etmiş bulunan bir âfak muhîtının, ya'ni « �a ã b� » ile « �Û b a ã b� » nin bir tekabül ve izafeti halinde tecellî eder. Demek ki bir cisim tesavvuru için yedi adediyle izafet ve tevhîd kanununun bizim için ihmali kabil olmaıyan pek büyük bir hüküm ve ehemmiyyeti vardır. Bütün âlem içinde kendimi bir noktadan ibaret olarak bulduğum ben bana mukabil muhîtımda mevki' almış altı noktayı bir izafet ve tevhîd nizamı ile kendimde birleştirmeden lâekal yedi adedinin tasniyfiyle kendimde bir vahdet bulmadan ne en küçük ne de en büyük bir cisim tesavvur edemem. Bu sebeble âlemi yalnız cismanî noktai nazarla cismi kül halinde bir tesavvur ile ihataya çalıştığım sırada behemehal kendimde bu yedi noktanın intıbakını duymak mecburiyyetinde bulunurum. Bunu duyduğum anda da benimle ben olmıyan muhîtım arasında mütekabil bir izafet nizamı içinde bir noktadan ibaret kaldığını duyduğum kendime gözüm açılmış, fakat daha ileri gitmekten bitab-ü tevan kalmış bir halde dönerim. « ��Ï b‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š = ç 3¤ m Š¨ô ß¡å¤ Ï¢À¢ì‰§� » Lâkin gözüm açılmış ve daha ilerisine gidemediğim muhîtımın suretini yakalayıp getirmiş olan ruh ve şuurumun kıymetini tanımış olduğum cihetle ben kendimde o cismanî muhîte mahkûm ve mahbus kalmak istemiyerek Arzın üzerine çıktığım gibi onun da üstüne çıkmak Sh:»5167 için yine çabalarım. Bu kerre de döner mücerred şuur delâletiyle bir de sırf ruhanî yoldan giderek bir müşahede ve tasnîf daha yapmak için harekete gelirim. Yine kendimden başlıyarak şuurumda bana karşı ahzı mevki' etmiş bulunan âlemlere doğru bir daha ircaı nazar ederim. Bu kerre ruhanî noktai nazarla olan bu ikinci müâhazaya gelelim: bu haysiyyetle kendimize bakınca şuur âlemimizin bir Seması demek olan gönlümüzde, nefsi natıkamızda bir Arz gibi « �a ã b� » vicdanının merkezi bulunan kalbimizde iyman ve irade şuuru uyandırmak üzere muhît ile alâkadar yedi pencere buluruz ki bunlardan bize mütemadiyen ruh sereyan eder. Beşi yalnız cismanî muhît hâdiselerine nâzır olan havvası hams, altıncısı onların varidatiyle daha ilerisine nâzır olan akl-ü mantık, yedincisi herkeste sarîh ve kavi olmamakla beraber hepsinden geniş olan ilham ve vahiy kuvveleridir. İşte biz meşaır denilen bu yedi pencereden kalbimize inip çıkan ruh ve basîret nurunun kuvvet ve za'fına göre hakikatten haberdar olur ve ona göre iyman ve irade cehdiyle âkıbetimiz olan gayeye doğru yürürüz, nefes alırken ciğerlerimize kabiliyyetlerine göre hava girip çıktığı gibi hiss-ü idrâkda da meşaırimize ruh inip çıkarken o cereyanları yerli yerine hakkiyle iysal ve tevzia hizmet eden ve Melâike denilen bir çok gizli ve hayırlı maddî ve ma'nevî kuvvetler bulunduğu ve mâniaları bertaraf ederek idrakimizi, iymanımızı, irademizi takviye için çalıştığı gibi bil'akis o ruh cereyanlarının bize nüzulü sırasında yol kesen eşkıya gibi pusu kuran, varıdatımızı soymağa ve hiç olmazsa vehm ü hayal ilkasiyle müzahama edip bizi aldatarak neûzübillah idrakimizi, iymanımızı, irademizi gizliden gizliye ıdlâl ve ifsad etmeğe çalışan maddî ve manevî bir takım şerr ve alçak kuvvetler de vardır ki bunlara da Cin ve Şeytan denilir. Dostu düşman veya düşmanı dost zannettiren bir vehim, biri iki, eğriyi doğru veya bil'akis gösteren bir Sh:»5168 hayal, iyiyi kötü, kötüyü iyi zannettiren bir fikir, boş yere gönlümüzü imrendiren veya bulandıran bir rü'ya veya söz intibaı hep gizli veya açık bir Şeytan parmağıdır ki bunlar bizimle Sema arasında icrayı şekavet ederler. Bunlar olmasaydı biz hiç bir his ve irademizde hata etmez, her hususta hakka intibak ederdik. Bizim bunlardan korunabilmemiz için de BİRİNCİSİ nefsimizin fıtrî bir kabiliyyeti, İKİNCİSİ inmekte bulunan ruh cereyanının tam ve kabiliyetimizle mütenasib olarak şiddet ve kuvveti ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ de iradenin hududunda bu varidatın ta menbaı vahye kadar yekdiğerine mutabekatlarının derecesi gözetilmek lâzımdır. İşte bize böyle bir merkez noktası gibi tecelli ederek ben dedirten nefsimizle muhîtımıza tabaka tabaka intıbakımızı ifade etmek suretiyle bizi hakikatten haberdar edip duran ruh cereyanına medhal ve mahreç halinde açılmış bulunan yedi şuur noktasına içinden ve dışından varid olabilen yedi nevi' hâdisât ve idrakât âlemleri de benlik zeminimizi sarmış bulunan yedi Semadırlar. Ya'ni lâmise muhitı, zâika muhitı, şamme muhitı, sâmıa muhitı, bâsira muhitı, akl-ü mantık muhitı, ilham ve vahiy muhitı demek olan bu yedi âlem aralarında tabaka tabaka mütenevvi' ve aynı zamanda mütetabık birer tecelli tarziyle vicdanımıza intıbakları nisbetinde bizim hem âfakımızla hem de kendimizle intıbakımızı te'min eden bir vahdet nizamı arz ederler ki hiss-ü şühudumuzdan gaib olan vücudı hak da böyle bütün zâhir ve bâtının intibakı noktasından doğan iyman ve irfan nuriyle sezilir, tanınır ve gönlümüzde o nisbette hasıl olan heyecanı mahabbetle samimi kalbimizden irade ruhu coşarak müstevayı rahmette mağfiret ve rıdvana Sh:»5169 yükselmek üzere vazife ve amel şuurumuzu faaliyyete getirir. Hasılı Şemsi merkez tutarak Arzımızdan cismanî noktai nazarla âfaka baktığımızda nazarımız rasaddan rasada Kamerden yakırı seyyarelerin mahrek ve medarlarını mütalea ede ede birer muhîtta yükselerek bütün manzumei şemsiyye hududu nihayetinde altıncı Semada nisbî bir münteha bularak hususî rasadât ve hisablarımızın fazla nüfuz edemediği lâ yuhsa sevabit âlemine dayanır, onu da icmâlî bir nazarla kavrayarak hepsini « ��ë aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ‡ ap¡ aÛ¤z¢j¢Ù¡=� » olan yedinci Semada mülâhaza ederek orada da bütün cismiyyet intıbaını kaplıyan ve maverasına nüfuz kabil olmıyan son bir müntehaya dayanır. Bu suretle bu yedi Semada birisi Arzımızdan altıncı semada manzumemize nihayet veren nisbî bir sidrei münteha, birisi de yedinci Semada âlemi cismanîye nihayet veren umumî bir sidrei münteha bulunduğu gibi oradan cismaniyyet maverasına çıkabilmek için tekrar kendimize dönüp ruhanî noktai nazarla baktığımız zaman da birisi yine altıncı Sema olan ma'kulât muhîtı müntehası, birisi de daha geniş olan yedinci Semada ilham ve vahiy muhitı müntehası olmak üzere iki sidrei münteha var demektir. Filvaki' sahihi Müslimde rivayet olunduğu üzere mi'rac hadîslerinin birinde sidrei münteha altıncı Semada, diğerlerinde de yedinci Semada gösterilmiş bulunmasına nazaran sahîh olan bu iki hadîsin cem'inde yedi semada iki sidrei münteha bulunduğu anlaşılır. Resulullâhın mi'racı hem cismanî hem ruhanî olmak haysiyyetiyle de yedi sema hakkında bu iki haysiyyeti cami' bir görüş ta'kıb etmek lâzım gelir. Sırf cismanî noktai nazardan görebildiğimiz yedi sema ile ruhanî noktai nazardan mülâhaza edebildiğimiz yedi semayı mukayese ve tatbık ettiğimiz surette ise ikincisinin evvelkisinden daha vasi' olarak cismaniyyet maverasında ma'kulâtı mücerrede ve ilham ve vahiy hududuna kadar müntehî bulunduğunu teslim etmek iktıza eder. Çünkü cismaniyyet semalarının en vasi' hududu nihayet havassi Sh:»5170 hamsimizin en genişi bulunan hissi rü'yetin müntehi bulunduğu hadden ma'kulat sahasına dayanmakta olduğundan hissen ilerisine geçemeyip maverasını kapalı bulduğumuz ve ancak bu sahadaki ihsasatımızın terkib ve intıbakından akl-ü mantık idrakâtiyle mülâhaza edebildiğimiz ve üzerimizde hey'eti mecmuasına gök tesmiye ettiğimiz muhîttan ibaret kaldığı cihetle gerek bu sahadaki rasad ve teribelerimizden fikir ve kıyas tarikıyle geçtiğimiz ma'kulât muhitı ve gerek vahiy menbaından aldığımız iyman ve irfan nurlariyle daha geniş olarak mülâhaza ettiğimiz mutlak ruh muhitı cismanî semaları geçip « ��ë ¡É ×¢Š¤¡,î£¢é¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž 7� » mısdakınca Arzıyla beraber onları içinden ve dışından ihata etmiş bulunan Kürsî ve Arş muhitına kadar yükselen bir sidrei müntehâ ifade etmektedir. Şu halde « �� Ï b‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š = ç 3¤ m Š¨ô ß¡å¤ Ï¢À¢ì‰§� » emri basıramızın hissi rü'yette dayanıp döndüğü ve gözlerimize aksedebilen cismanî zıyaların aklımıza terki mevki' ederek zulmete daldığı cismanî âleme âid nazar sonra « ��q¢á£ a‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š × Š£ m î¤å¡ í ä¤Ô Ü¡k¤ a¡Û î¤Ù aÛ¤j – Š¢  b¡,÷¦b ë ç¢ì y Ž©,îŠ¥� » emri de ihsasatımızdan maada akl ü basîretimizin dahi tecribe ve tesavvur-u tefekkür ile ihata edemiyerek dayanıp kaldığı ve daha ilerisine gidemiyerek acz içinde tekrar kendimize mün'akis olduğu ruhanî âleme âid nazar hadlerini basar ve basîrete tanıtmaktadır. Bu iki vecih ile her iki âlemde de kendimizden ve arzımızdan yürüyen nazarlarımız yedi sema muhîtları içinde mahsur olarak nisbiyyetten mutlakiyyete doğru birer müntehaya dayanır kalır. Biz bunların her birinde muhtelif meratibi vücudun derece derece yekdiğerine mutabekatleri nizamı içinde bizimle intıbakları noktasında bulunarak kendimizle âfakımız arasında duyduğumuz vahdet şuurundan zatı hakkın birliğini ve mülki hakkın vüs'at ve azametin ve bunun içinde kendi haddimizi ve hedefi hareketimizi sezer tanırız. Yalnız cismanî noktai nazarla bakanlar muhitı küll olan zatı hakkın birliğindeki ulüvv-ü azameti ile « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ a¤n ì¨ô� » Sh:»5171 tecellisini yalnız cismanî bir kıyas ile mülâhaza ederek teşbihten kurtulamayıp tecsîm vadîsinde saplanır kalırlar. Ve Allahın Arş üzerinde istivasını bir cismi küll halinde mülâhaza olunan mahlûk âlemin üzerinde hiç bir cisme benzemez diğer bir cisim gibi farz ederler. Bununla beraber her şey'i zâhir ve bâtınından ihatai ılmiyye ile muhit olduğunu da tasdik eylerler. Bu ise vücudi ılmîyi i'tiraf ile beraber ılmi hakkın zatı hakdan daha vâsi' ve daha büyük olduğunu farzetmek demek olur. Halbuki bütün sıfati kemali cami' olan zatı hak elbette sıfatının her birinden daha yüksektir. Ve bu yükseklik mekânî ve cismanî değil, zatî ve hakîkîdir. Vücudi ılmîyi sezip de yalnız ruhanî noktai nazarla bakanlarda muhitı küll olan zatı hakkı bütün ruhaniyyatın fevkınde bir ruhı kül gibi mülâhaza ederler ve kendilerini muhît olan cismanî âlem mecmuıyle ruhanî âlem mecmuunun dahi intıbakına kefil ve hâkim muhitı kül, refiudderecat, zül'arş « ��í¢Ü¤Ô¡ó aÛŠ£¢ë€ ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ê© Ç Ü¨ó ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ê©� » buyuran zatı hakkın her ikisinden daha yüksek ve daha büyük « ��ë ç¢ì aÛ¤È Ü¡ó£¢ aÛ¤Ø j©îŠ¢� » olması lâzım geleceğini düşünmezler. Ve mücerred fikrî bir seyrile hakka vâsıl oluverdiklerini zannederler. Hattâ kendilerini hakta ifna ederek müteâlî bir vahdete yükselecek yerde hakkı kendilerinde ifna etmek suretiyle sâfil bir vahdete düşerler. Halbuki zihn ile vaki', enfüs ile âfak, ruhanî âlem ile cismanî âlem bir noktada intıbak etmeyince Hak sezilmez, ruh ve cisim ayni Hak değil, mülki ilâhîde vücudi hakka dall birer âyettirler. Biyedihilmülk olan zati hakk ise her şey üzerine kadîr, her şey üzerine şâhiddir. « �� ë a¡Û î¤é¡ í¢Š¤u É¢ aÛ¤b ß¤Š¢ ×¢Ü£¢é¢� » dür. Allah tealânın mertebei zatında, makamı ahadiyyetinde ulüvv ü azametine bir lemhai ma'rifet edilenebilmek için âlemi cismanî ile âlemi ruhanînin birbirine muntabık olarak vahdeti hakta fânî oldukları bir sidrei müntehada ğaşyolmak lâzım gelir. Ruh ve cisim âlemleri bizim mevcudiyyetimize nazaran Sh:»5172 kurbi hakka uçmak için açılmış iki kanat gibidirler ki müstevayı Rahman bu iki kanadın yumulduğu sidrei müntehanın fevkından tecellî ederek bütün Arşi vücudu ıhata ve istiylâ eyler. Netekim « ��m j b‰ Ú aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2¡î †¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢9 ë ç¢ì Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¥=� » âyetinin kalbi Muhammedîye nazil olduğu bu münteha sidresini iş'ar için yedi sema hılkatini ve onların mutabekat nizamını ıhtar akıbinde cismanî âlemlerin müntehasına celbi dikkat ile « ��Ï b‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š = ç 3¤ m Š¨ô ß¡å¤ Ï¢À¢ì‰§� » buyurulduktan sonra seyri ruhanî ile teemmüle meydan vermek üzere terâhî ifade eden « �q¢á£ � » ile « ��q¢á£ a‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š × Š£ m î¤å¡� » âyetiyle tekrar ircaı nazar emrolunmuş ve bunda iki noktai nazarın cem'ıne işaret olunarak da bil'hassa « ��× Š£ m î¤å¡� » kaydi ile takyid edilmiş ve ancak ondan sonra emre cevab olmak üzere müntehada tecelliyati ilâhiyyenin azameti karşısında kendinden geçip fenâ fillâh ile istiğrak halinde bîtab olarâk uyandıktan sonra neticede beka billâh şuuri ile kemali ubudiyyet için meb'dei nazar olan nefse dönüleceği anlatılarak « ��í ä¤Ô Ü¡k¤ a¡Û î¤Ù aÛ¤j – Š¢  b¡,÷¦b ë ç¢ì y Ž©,îŠ¥� » buyurulmuştur. « ��ë Û Ô †¤ ‹ í£ ä£ b aÛŽ£ à b¬õ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b 2¡à – b2©î| aÛƒ� » �� « ��ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô u È 3 Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ‡ Û¢ìÛ¦b Ï bß¤’¢ìa Ï©ó ß ä b×¡j¡è b ë ×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‰¡‹¤Ó¡é©6 ë a¡Û î¤é¡ aÛä£¢’¢ì‰¢P a ë Û á¤ í Š ë¤a a¡Û ó aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡ Ï ì¤Ó è¢á¤ • b¬Ï£ bp§ ë í Ô¤j¡š¤å 6 ß bí¢à¤Ž¡Ø¢è¢å£ a¡Û£ b aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢6 a¡ã£ é¢ 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ 2 –©îŠ¥P a Ï à å¤ í à¤’©ó ß¢Ø¡j£¦b Ç Ü¨ó ë u¤è¡é©¬ a ç¤†¨¬ô a ß£ å¤ í à¤’©ó  ì¡í£¦b Ç Ü¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§P Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô ‡ ‰ a ×¢á¤PPP� »� ilâ « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ a¨ß ä£ b 2¡é© ë Ç Ü î¤é¡ m ì ×£ Ü¤ä 7bP Ó¢3¤ a ‰ a í¤n¢á¤ aÛƒPPP� » Beyanâtı da mülki ilâhîde mertebeden mertebeye hep öyle zül'cenahayn olarak mevtten hayata, ataletten sa'ye, azâbdan rahmete, sefaletten saadete, fenâdan bekaya, neşr-ü haşr için beka billâh ile müstevayı Rahmana vuslet ve istinad gayesine irmek üzere seyr-ü sülûkte yalnız nazariyyat ile iktifa etmeyîp hakikî olarak bil'amel dahi uçmak için en vazıh fark ve cemi' âyetlerine ehli basar ve basîreti irşad ve Şeyatîn ve küffarı âteşîn mermîlerle sefalet ve husran vâdîsine tard ve ib'ad yolunda hakıkati tafsîldir. « ��æ¬ ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡� » de « ��ë a¡ã£ Ù Û È Ü¨ó ¢Ü¢Õ§ Ç Ä©îá§ ë a¡æ£ Û Ù Û b u¤Š¦a Ë î¤Š ß à¤ä¢ìæ§7� » vasfiyle ahalâkının azameti ve ecrinin sermediyyeti beyan buyurulan hakıkati Muhammediyyenin isrası ve Sûrei Necimde « ��Ï b¤n ì¨ô= ë ç¢ì 2¡bÛ¤b¢Ï¢Õ¡ aÛ¤b Ç¤Ü¨ó6P q¢á£ … ã b Ï n † Û£¨ó= Ï Ø bæ Ó bl Ó ì¤ ,î¤å¡ a ë¤ a …¤ã¨ó7 Ï b ë¤y¨¬ó a¡Û¨ó Ç j¤†¡ê© ß b¬ a ë¤y¨ó6� » sonra da Sh:»5173 « ��ë Û Ô †¤ ‰ a¨ê¢ ã Œ¤Û ò¦ a¢¤Š¨ô= Ç¡ä¤† ¡†¤‰ ñ¡ aÛ¤à¢ä¤n è¨ó Ç¡ä¤† ç b u ä£ ò¢ aÛ¤à b¤ë¨ô6 a¡‡¤ í Ì¤’ ó aÛŽ£¡†¤‰ ñ ß b í Ì¤’¨ó= ß b ‹ aÎ aÛ¤j – Š¢ ë ß b Ÿ Ì¨ó Û Ô †¤ ‰ a¨ô ß¡å¤ a¨í bp¡ ‰ 2£¡é¡ aÛ¤Ø¢j¤Š¨ô� » âyetleriyle beyan buyurulan mi'racı da cismanî ve ruhanî iki haysiyyetin mertebei cem'inde cereyan etmiş ve Sûrei Mi'racda « ��ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‡¡ô aÛ¤à È b‰¡x¡6 m È¤Š¢x¢ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¢ ë aÛŠ£¢ë€¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ Ï©ó í ì¤â§ × bæ ß¡Ô¤† a‰¢ê¢  à¤Ž©,îå a Û¤Ñ  ä ò§7 Ï b•¤j¡Š¤ • j¤Š¦a u à©îÜ¦b� » âyetinde de ülûhiyyet mearicine uruc için yalnız ecsam âlemi şöyle dursun onu bir lâhzada kat' eden Melâike ve Ruhun bile seyri ruhanî ile elli bin senelik bir zaman kat'ına muhtac olacak vechile madûn bir mertebede bulundukları ıhbar ve binaenaleyh o sidrei müntehada bir az sabrı cemîl lüzumu da emr-ü ıhtar olunarak mekân-ü zamandan münezzeh olan zatı hakkın bütün cismaniyyet ve ruhaniyyet âlemlerinin mertebei cem'inden de çok yüksek ve üstün olduğuna ve maamafih bir az sabrı cemîl ile Mi'racı Muhammedînin o harîme vusulüne de işaret buyurulmuş, mi'rac hadîslerinde de seb'a semavât hem cismanî hem ruhanî haysiyyetlerle ifade olunarak Cibrîl ile beraber yedinci Sema nihayetinde cennetülme'vanın bulunduğu sidrei müntehaya ve oradan yalnız olarak Arşı hakka varılmış olduğu anlaşılmıştır. Bu hadîslerde üzerinde yaratıldığımız Arzımızın seması birinci olduğuna işaret olarak birinci Sema makamı Âdem, ikinci Sema makamı Yahya, üçüncü Sema makamı Yusüf, dördüncü Sema makamı Isâ, beşinci Sema makamı Harun, altıncı Sema makamı Musa, yedinci Sema makamı İbrahim olduğu ve buraya kadar urucda meıyyeti Cibrîl ile gidilip sonra da daha ileri geçildiği haber verilmiş olmakla her iki hassiyyete tenbih olunmakla beraber evvel emirde israya âlemi cismanîden bed'edildiği ifham olunmuştur. O halde seyri ruhanî seyri cismanîden geniş ve makamı vahiy âlemi ukülü de muhtevi olarak Kürsî ve Ârşa müntehi olmak hasebiyle biz de yedi Semayı ilk nazarda âlemi cismanîye ikinci nazarda âlemi ruhanîye sonra onların nizamı intıbakı ile mertebei cem'inden Arşi hakka Sh:»5174 urûc ve orada fena ve beka zevkını tadarak mensûb olduğumuz mülki hakta hayatımızın mebde' ve meadiyle hadd-ü gayemizi tanıtan bir intibah, bir iyman ve vazife şuuriyle yine mertebe mertebe kendimize avdet ederek fi'len ve hakikaten o gayeye yürümek için idraki lâbüdd olan mearic ve menazili vücudun his ve akl-ü iyman noktai nazarlarına göre umumî haysiyyetten alel'icmal bir telhis ve tasnifi olarak mülâhaza etmek üzere evvel emirde hissi basarla rasad bakımından, cismanî haysiyetle mütaleadan başlıyan bir seyir ta'kıb etmeyi muvafık buluyoruz ki bunda yedi Sema maverası Kürsî ve Arş olmak üzere ihsas maverası olan akıl ve vahiy muhitına bırakılmış ve bu suretle ruhanî ve hakikî semaların dâirei rü'yetimizi tahdid eden yedi semadan daha çok ve daha yüksek olduğu da anlaşılmış bulunur. Öyleki bu yedi Semanın mecmuuna yalnız Semai Dünya demek câiz olur. Bizim bu cismanî mülâhazada noktai nazarımız üç buüdlü, cism olduğunu söylemiştik. Zamanımızda bir takım zevat ondan ileride dört beş ve belki daha ziyade buüdlü ya'ni tul, Arz, umk dediğimiz üç buüdden fazla eb'adın amuden tekatu' etmiş bulunacağı ecsam âlemleri tesavvur olunabileceğini ve yedi Semayı o noktai nazarla cismanî olarak mülâhaza eylemek kabil olduğunu da bir farziyye halinde söylüyorlar. Biz ihsaslarımızın hasılı olan tecribe ile zihnen noktadan hatta, hattan satha, satıhtan cisim tesavvuruna geçiyoruz ve tecribemize nazaren bir cisimde balâda arz ettiğimiz vechile amuden tekatu' etmiş üç buüddan fazlasını vakı'de bulamıyoruz. Bulamamak haddi zatinde bulunmamağı ıktıza etmiyeceği, ademi vicdandan ademi vücud lâzım gelmiyeceği cihetle bir noktada üçten fazla amudün tekatu' edebileceğini farz etmekte zâhiren bir tenakuz görünmez. Cisim üç buüdlüdür demek zatî bir vücub ile aklen bir kazıyyei zaruriyye değil, ancak vakı'ı ifade eden bir mutlakaı amme gibi görünür. Sh:»5175 Fakat bu kazıyye terkibî bir kazıyye olmayıp mahmul olan üç buüd mefhumu, mevzu' olan cisim mefhumunda dahil bir kazıyyei tahliliyye olmak haysiyyetiyle mutlak cism tesavvurundan zarurî olarak istintac olunmuş bedihî bir kazıyyei zaruriyyedir. Çünkü biz bir cisim diyebilmek için daha evvel üç bu'dün tekatuunü bir mebde olarak ahzetmişizdir. Ve bunu ahzederken üç buüdden her birini mülâhazaya mebde ittihaz ettiğimiz müstevîlerin ve onları mülâhazaya mebde olan mustekîm hatlaların namütenahi temdiydini farz ederek onları temdid eden muhîti namütenahiye götürerek mülâhaza etmeğe de alışmışızdır. Bundan dolayı mutlak bir cisim tesavvur ettiğimiz zaman onda üç buüd tesavvurunu namütenahide dahi rükni zarurî olarak düşünürüz. Ve üç buüdden fazlasını tesavvur ederken namütenahiye kadar mevzu' olarak ahzettiğimiz mebde ile çıkmış olacağımız cihetle zımnî bir tenakuz görürüz. Ve o halde ona sade cisim değil, cisimden fazla bir şey nazariyle bakmağa mecbur oluruz. Bu i'tibar ile üç buüdlüden fazla bir cisim tesavvuru bize mantık sahasından haric gibi gelir. Bununla beraber şunları da bilmek iycab eder. Bir cisim tesavvurunda üç bu'dün rünki zarurî olması daha ziyadesenin selbini zarurî kılmaz. İmkânını selbeylemez. Bizim ihsas ve tecribe sahasında bütün idrakâtımız nisbî ve binaenaleyh onlardan me'huz olan cisim tesavvurumuz dahi izafî ve mütenahidir. Her izafet mutlak bir muhît dahilinde bir tenahî ile mülâhaza olunabilir. Biz namütenahi bir muhît ile mahdud bir cisim tesavvur edebiliriz, lâkin muhîtsiz olarak namütenahi bir cisim tesavvuru tenakuz olur. Kendimize karşı hiç bir nokta ahzedemediğimiz mücerred bir feza bize bir cismiyyet değil, hiç bir şey ifade etmez. İşte bizim ihsas ve tecribeden me'huz olan bütün ilimlerimiz en nihayette mutlak bir muhît dahilinde bir nisbet şuuriyle o muhîta bir izafetten ibaret bulunduğunu ve Sh:»5176 muhîta varılınca bu nisbetlerin tükeneceği ve hakikî ılmin ve vücudun muhîti küll olan zatı hakka aid olduğunu ve şu halde gerek cisim tesavvuruna ve gerek muhîtı haktan berideki sair idrakâtımıza o hakikatte mutlak bir idrâk kıymeti atfetmeğe hakkımız olmadığını iyzah etmek istiyenler üç buüdlü cisim tesavvurunun da esasen izafî ve mütenahi olarak ahzedilmesi lüzumunu ve eski Riyazîlerin ve mütekellimlerin bürhani türs ve bürhanı süllemî namı verdikleri bürhanlarla isbat ettikleri gibi bizim cisim dediğimiz şey'in namütenahi olamayıp mütenahi bulunduğunu düşündürmek üzere ondan ötede dört, beş ve daha ziyade eb'ad âlemleri câiz ve mümkin olduğunu tasvir için şöyle bir kıyas yürütmüşler: nukta hattın, hat sathın, satıh cismin bir haddi olarak mülâhaza edildiği gibi bizim bulunduğumuz üç buüdlü cisim âleminin de dört, beş veya daha ziyade birer cisim âlemlerinin bir sathı veya hattı veya bir noktası mesabesinde bir haddi gibi mülâhaza edilebileceğini söylemişlerdir. Buna nazaren sema tesavvurunda mekânî buüd mefhumundan ayrılmamak üzere yedi Sema hakkında ecsam âlemini bizim âlemimizin sıfra ineceği yedi buüdlü bir âlem mertebesine kadar çıkmak üzere şöyle bir mülâhaza yürütülebilir: Üçü bizim bildiğimiz eb'adi selâse âlemi, dördüncüsü bu âlemin bir satıh mesabesinde kalacağı dört buüdlü âlem, beşincisi bu dördüncü âlemin bir satıh ve bizim âlemimizin bir hat mesabesinde kalacağı beş buüdlü âlem, altıncısı bu beşinci âlemin bir satıh ve dördüncüsünün bir hat ve bizim âlemimizin bir nokta mesabesinde kalacağı altı buüdlü âlem, yedincisi de bu altıncı âlemin bir satıh, beşincinin bir hat, dördüncünün bir nokta, bizim âlemimizin de sıfır, ya'ni hiç mesabesinde kalacağı yedi buüdlü bir âlem diye düşünebiliriz. Ve artık kendimizin sıfra indiğimizi duyduğumuz lâhzada daha fazla Sh:»5177 tenakuza düşmemek için bu mütezayid kıyası daha ileri görmeğe salâhıyyetimiz olamıyacağını anlıyarak kendimize dönüp diğer bir âleme intikal ile yükselebileceğimiz lâhzaya kadar hayat vazifemizi ifa edebilmek üzere nisbî ve izafî âlemimizin tahlîl ve terkibi içinde çalışmamız lüzumunu terkeylemiş oluruz. Böyle bir mülâhazada bu âyetin mazmun ve cereyanına muhalif düşmez muvafık olur. Ancak bunda takılacak bir kaç nokta vardır. BİRİNCİSİ: Cisim tesavvurunu üç buüdden ilerisine atlatırken ilk hatvede kendimizden ve mebdeimizden çıkmış bulunduğumuzun farkına varmıyarak mütezayid bir cereyana kapıldıktan sonra na mütenahîde de bir daha kendimize dönmemek tehlükesi. İKİNCİSİ: İhsas ve tecribemiz dahiline girebilen izafet noktalarımızdan onu tahdid eden mutlak muhîta doğrudan doğru intikal ediverecek yerde mesafeyi uzatmak için dolambaçlara sapmış olmak. ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ: İzafetîmiz dairesinin muhîtı dahilindeki buüd ve imtidad mefhumunu o muhîtın maverasına tahdid etmeğe hakkımız olmamak lâzım gelirken onu peyder pey tezyid ederek uzatmak salâhıyyetini nereden aldığımızı düşünmemek. DÖRDÜNCÜSÜ: Düşündüğümüz takdirde ise böyle mütezayid bir kıyas ve mülâhazada ma'lûmumuz olan üç buüdlü cisim muhîtından harice mücerred zihnî olan bir hareketle atlayış ve bu suretle muhat olduğumuz cismanî muhîttan çıkıp mücerred akıl ve gönül muhîtında ruh âlemine dalmış bulunduğumuzu ve şu halde enine boyuna ilâve etmiş olduğumuz buüdler vaki'de cismanî ve mekânî buüdler, imtidadlar değil, sırf zihnimizin manevî imtidadı nisbetinde mebdeimize tamamen mutabık olmıyarak izafetimiz nisbetinden fazla bir surette faraziyyât ile uzattığımız manevî buüdlerden ibaret olduğunu, Sh:»5178 böyle olunca da hakka vusul için cisim tesavvurunu tahdid veya tezyid ile uğraşmaktan ise o tesavvuru yaparken ruh âleminde yürüdüğümüzü bilerek her iki âlemin muhîtına doğru yükselmek en sağlam bir hareket olacağını teslim eylemek lâzım gelir. Bunu iyi teemmül ettiğimiz takdirde de alacağımızı netice şu olur: üç buüdlü cisim âlemimizin muhîtında diğer cismanî bir buüd ya vardır ya yoktur. Evvelâ yok dememiz lâzım gelir, çünkü o muhît bizim fikrimizde imtidadlarımızın müntehası olmak üzere me'huz bulunduğundan hılâfını farzetmek bir tenakuz olur. Bilfarz belki vardır dersek o buüd, yine vaki de bizim ma'lûmumuz olan eb'adi selâsenin mefruz bir imtidadından ıbaret olarak düşünülmek lâzım gelir. Çünkü vahidi kıyasîmiz ondan ibarettir. Bittecribe vasıl olmamış bulunduğumuz bir sahada yapacağımız tahminî bir kıyasta neticemizi mukaddimelerimizin şumulü sahasından ileri götürmeğe asla hakkımız yoktur. İki kerre iki beş eder diyemeyiz. Öyle bir şey farzettiğimiz takdirde de onu sırf gönül âlemimizde yapar ve vicdanımıza intıbak etmediğini bilerek sırf vehmî bir surette bir farz olarak yaparız. O halde dört buüdlü cisim âlemi olan bir sema mülâhazasına geçtiğmiz lâhzaden i'tibaren ecsam âleminden çıkmış, ma'nevî bir sahada hem de ruh ve şuurumuza muntabık olan sadık bir ruhaniyyet âlemi değil, mefruz bir hayal âleminde dolaşmış bulunuruz. Binaenaleyh dört veya daha ziyade buüdlü bir cisim mümkin olduğunu farz ve tehayyül etsek bile farzımızın haricinde vaki' olduğuna huküm edemeyiz. Bu sebeblerle biz bu farzıyyeyi bir şiır gibi kaydedip geçmek isteriz. Ancak tecribî idrakimizin izafiyyetini ve bildiğimiz cisim tesavvurumuzun tenahisini sıfıra indirecek dereceye kadar düşündürebilmesi ve yalnız cismanî düşünmeğe alışmış bulunanlara zihin ve ruhaniyyet âleminin vüs'atini dahi tecessüm ettirerek mecmuunu muhît olan mülki hakkın Sh:»5179 azamet ve vüs'atini tefekküre sevketmek gibi bir faidesi olmak hasebiyle de kaydetmekten kendimizi alamayız. Bütün bu yollardan yürümek için ise ilk şartın hayat ve şuur olduğunu ve bütün şuurlarımızın mutlak bir muhîta dayanan bir izafet nizamı ve kadrosu içinde anbean lemha lemha yaradılmakta bulunduğunu unutmamak lâzım gelir. Öyle olunca da şuurun halikına arzı teslimiyyet etmesi için kendini ve kendinin anbean hudûs ve mahlûkiyyetini duyabilmesi kâfidir. Şuuruna şuur sahibi olarak kendisini tanıyanlar uzağa gitmeden her şuur mazmununda halıkının bir âyetini görürler ve onun yanında, önünde ve sonunda « ����ë ç¢ì ß È Ø¢á¤ a í¤å ß b×¢ä¤n¢á¤6�� » sirrine irerler. Bu suretle seyr-ü nazarlarından Allahı aramak için değil, �� « ��‰ l£¡ ‹¡…¤ã©ó Ç¡Ü¤à¦b� »� mübtegasınca milkindeki âlâ ve eltafın tarzı tecellisini daha ziyade tanıyarak ma'rifetlerini artırmak ve vazifelerini daha güzel yaparak ılmen ve amelen onun rızasına yaklaşmak için çalışırlar. Elbette şuurumuzun kavradığı her zerre ve her cisim bir âyeti haktır. Onu ve onun tarzı vücudunu kavrıyan şuur ise daha büyük bir dâdi haktır. Âfak-u enfüsten ilm-ü amel kanadlariyle milki ilâhîde uçmak ise en büyük devlettir. Fakat bedenimizle içinden çıkamadığımız âlemleri şuurumuzla kavrayıp da kurbi rahmana ruhan ma'rifet ve iyman ile uçabilmek için cisim tesavvru içinde muhat olduğumuz eb'âdi selâseden daha ziyadesini aramakla meşgul olacağımıza bütün ecsam âlemini Arzımızla Semamız arasında kavradığımız gibi eb'âdi selâse mahiyyetiyle kavramakla iktifa edip ondan çıkınca mücerred ruhaniyyat âlemine girmiş olduğumuzu tasdık eylemek ve buradan ruhanî ve cismanî iki nazarın şuurumuzdaki intıbakından kendimize dönerek hak fikrine teslimi nefseylemek şübhesiz ki daha seri' bir yol olur. Şu halde yedi semayı, ya evvelki ya ikinci ma'na ile mülâhaza etmekte umumiyyet i'tibariyle kendimize daha kuvvetli bir intıbak vardır. Maamafih Sh:»5180 yedi semayı bile bildiğimize göre gerek semalardan yedisini ihtiva eden bir manzume âlemi ve gerek yedi idrâk âlemi ; gerekse tesavvur edebildiğimiz üç buüdlü ecsam âleminin fevkında olmak üzere hakikatini kavrayamadığımız yedi buüdlü âlem diye mülâhaza edelim, şu muhakkaktır ki Allah tealâ, hakikatlerinin tafsılini kendi bildiği yedi, sema yaratmıştır ki ��Ÿ¡j bÓ¦6b›� hep birbirine mutabık, yâhud tabaka tabaka - TIBAK kelimesi ya masdar, yâhud cemi'dir. Ekser müfessirinin ihtiyar ettikleri vechile masdar olduğuna göre mufaale babından vifak ve muvafekat gibi mutabekat ma'nasına masdar olup sülâsîsitının kesriyle tıbaktır. Burada « � j¤É � » dan hal olduğu için zate tıbakın veya mutabekaten mevkıindedir. Yekdiğerine mutabık, hep birbirine uygun demek olup teaddüdleriyle beraber aralarındaki sıkı nizamı irtibatı ifade eder. Bu ma'na Seyyarelerin her birindeki hususiyyetle beraber bir cazibe etrafındaki âhenklerine mutabık olduğu gibi, bir zıya ile bir hararet, bir ses gibi ayrı ayrı hislerle idrâk olunan hâdiselerin gerek âfakta ve gerek enfüste yekdiğerine intıbak edip kaynaşarak müttefikan bir hakikatı haber vermeleri haline de mutabıktır. Bu intıbak olmasaydı biz tecribe sahasında muhtelif havssimizin ihsasatını müşterek bir hiss ile alıp da bir sureti mahsusa ile hafızamıza koyamaz, üzerinde aklımızı işletemez, haricde mevkı'lerini ta'yin eyliyemez, bir hak fikrine iremezdik. Tam ma'nasiyle şirk ve perişanlık içinde kalır, ruhumuzun vahdetini dahi bulamazdık. İkincisi tabak, yâhud tabakanın cem'i olmasıdır ki Kamus sahibinin besairde beyanına göre tabak ve tabaka bir şey'in muvafıkı olan kapağına ve örtüsüne mevzu' olup ona teşbih tarikıyle alt kata muvafık gelen üst kata ve yüksek rütbeye ve dereceye ıtlak olunur. Ve cem'inde etbak ve tıbak denilir �açg�. Bu ma'naca « ��Ÿ¡j bÓ¦6b� » tabaka tabaka demek olur. Ba'zı müfessirîn de bu ma'nayı ihtiyar etmişlerdir. Bu da her üç ma'naca muvafıktır. Çünkü Sh:»5181 seyyarâttan her biri merkez etrafında birbiri üstüne böyle tabaka tabaka birer saha'i sema teşkil ettikleri gibi idrakât âlemimizde en aşağıda zevk, onun üstünde lems, onun üstünde şemm, onun üstünde semi', onun üstünde basar, onun üstünde akıl, onun üstünde vahiy hâdisat ve müteallıkatı olmak üzere tabaka tabaka birer vüs'at sahası arzederler. Üç buüdlü sema, dört buüdlü sema ilh... diye mülâhaza olunabildiği surette ise her iki ma'naca tıbak mefhumu daha zâhirdir. Âyette etbakan veya mutabikatin denilmeyip de « ��Ÿ¡j bÓ¦6b� » buyurulması her iki ma'nanın da sadık olduğunu gösterir. Bununla beraber şu vechile izah edilmesi asıl murad tabakattan ziyade mutâbekatı tefhîm etmek olduğunu anlatır. Ekser müfessirînin bunu ihtıyar etmeleri de bu siyaktan dolayı olmalıdır. Zira mutabekatı takrîr için tefavütü nefy ile buyuruluyor ki ��ß b m Š¨ô Ï©ó  Ü¤Õ¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ ß¡å¤ m 1 bë¢p§6›� Rahmânın halkında hiç bir tefavüt göremezsin - TEFAVÜT, aslında tenakuz, tehalüf gibi iki şey'in yekdiğerini fevt eder vechile uygunsuzluğu ve perişanlığı, başkalığı demektir ki münasebetsizlik ve nizamsızlık diye tefsir olunur. Ya'ni bütün bu semaları Allah tealâ rahmet ve in'âmı eseri olarak hepsinin fevkında kendisinin birliğini ve kudret-ü ızzetinin büyüklüğü ile rahmaniyyetini tanıttırmak üzere yaratmış ve o hikmet ile onları tabaka tabaka muhtelif eb'ad ve vüs'atte yaratmakla beraber hepsini hem yekdiğerine mutabık, hem size uygun bir nizam ve hey'et ve yeknesak bir muvazene ve âhenk içinde yaratmıştır. Ondan dolayı ey muhatab! Yer yüzünde sen onları o âhenk ve nizam ile muhît bir birlik içinde görür ve onlardan rahmeti rahmanı sezerek ona irmek için aykırı gitmeyip nizamı vahdet ile hareket etmek lâzım geldiğini anlıyabilirsin. Bak o Rahmanın yarattığında hiç Sh:»5182 bir nizamsızlık, bir münasebetsizlik göremezsin ��Ï b‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š =›� haydi o basarı - Rahmanın sende yaratmış olduğu gözü - döndür de bak ��ç 3¤ m Š¨ô ß¡å¤ Ï¢À¢ì‰§›� hiç bir futur, ya'ni nizamı vahdeti bozan veya seni onların maverasına geçiren bir çatlak, bir kusur, bir delik, bir halel görebilirmisin? - O halde sen gözünü açacak o nizamı rahmetten istifade ile en güzel amele koşacak, yükselecek yerde ona gözlerini yumup küfr ü ısyan ile o nizamı kırmağa ve o mülkün haricine çıkabilirmişin gibi kafa tutmağa nasıl cür'et edebilirsin? FUTUR, şak, ya'ni yarık ve çatlak demek olan fatr kelimesinin cem'idir. Bundan ilk nazarda eski feylesofların dediği gibi semavatın hark-u iltiyamı kabil olmaması hakkındaki da'valarına istidlâl olunacak zannedilebilir. Fakat futur bulunmamak başka haddi zatinde futuru mümteni' olmak yine başkadır. Sûrei Enbiyada « ��a ë Û á¤ í Š aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ë¬a a æ£ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž × bã n b ‰ m¤Ô¦b Ï 1 n Ô¤ä bç¢à 6b� » âyetinde Arzın mukaddema semavât ile bitişik iken sonradan ayrıldığı beyan olunmuş bulunduğu gibi Kamerin yarılması ve « ��a¡‡ a aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¢ aã¤1 À Š p¤=� » ��« ��a¡‡ a aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¢ aã¤’ Ô£ o¤=� » �gibi âyetlerle Kıyamette Semanın inşıkak ve infitar edeceği haber verilmiş, mahlûk oldukları da tasrih olunmuş olmakla nefyi futurdan gerek semavât içindeki ecram ve kevakibin ve gerek nefsi semanın Arzımızdaki ecram ve kevakibin ve gerek nefsi semanın Arzımızda olduğu gibi haddi zatinde kabili infıtar olmalarını nefiy lâzım gelmez. Yapan elbette yıkmağa dahi kadirdir. Maksad kudreti ilâhiyyeye nazaran yarılmaları, bozulmaları ve yapılmaları ihtimalini selb değil, vücuddaki vahdet-ü ittısal manzarasını göstererek mülki ilâhînin vüs'at ve azametini, yaratılışlarındaki nesak ve intizamın muhayyirül'ukul olan mükemmeliyyetini, kusursuzluğunu tabakat ve enva' ve eczasının kesretiyle beraber hey'et ve sisteminin ıhatalara sığmaz, maverasına geçilmez kudreti Sh:»5183 ilâhiyye çenberi içindeki vahdetini ve o muhît altında mahlûk nazarların mahdudiyyet ve izafiyyetini ve onun içinde ne kadar yükselirlerse yükselsinler üstüne ve haricine çıkmak için bir had, bir delik bulunmasına kullar tarafından imkân ve ihtimal olmadığını anlatmak olduğu âşikârdır. Şu halde demek olur ki haddi zatinde infitarı hark u iltiyamı kabil olmıyan şey ecramı Sema veya nefsi Sema değil, onları içinden dışından muhît olan ve hepsinin fevkında bulunan kudreti ilahiyyedir. Bir rahmeti ilâhiyye olan o nazarlardan sabit olacak olan da budur. « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ a¤n ì¨ô›P m j b‰ Ú aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2¡î †¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢9›� » işte o öyle aziz öyle gafurdur, cihet ve mekân kasdiyle değil, cismanî, ruhanî, mekânî, zemanî, maddî, ma'nevî irilebilecek her yüksekliğin fevkında hepsini bürür demek olan bu ma'na iledir ki Allah tealâya fevkassema' ve fevkal'arşdır denilir. « ��a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ó †¤ a y bÂ 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç¡Ü¤à¦b›P ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ß¢z©îÀ¦;b›� » Buraya kadar âyette « ��ß b m Š¨ô›P ç 3¤ m Š¨ô›� » iki nazar ifade etmiş olduğu gibi irca'ı basar ta'biri de tekerrürü ifade eder. Ma'lûm ki göz iki, idrâk birdir. Bunda bir taraftan nisbet ve izafetin hududunu teşkil eden noktaların elâstıkıyyetiyle meratibi nazarın tevessuuna ve bundan dolayı tecribe sahasında teharrii hakikat için nazarların dikkatle tekerrürü lüzumuna bir tenbih ve aynî zamanda bu suretle ma'rifeti hakka doğru terakkı için nazarın enfüsî ve âfakî haysiyyetlerini dahi mülâhaza ve teemmül ile hareket etmek ıktıza edeceğine bir işaret vardır. Netekim bunu daha sarîh olarak anlatmak üzere burada iki gözü birleştiren ihsasi basarın dayanıp kaldığı cismanî hadde bir lâhza tevakkuf ve teemmülden sonra basarı basîretle daha ziyade ta'mîk ve tedkık için nazarların tekrarı tasrîh olunurak terahîye mevzu' olan « �q¢á£ � » ile buyuruluyor ki 4. ��q¢á£ a‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š × Š£ m î¤å¡›� sonra yine tekrar tekrar ircaı basar et - o çift gözün birliğinden çıkan bakış ve görüş kuvvesini Sh:»5184 döndürüp döndürüp tekrar tekrar bak. « ��× Š£ m î¤å¡� » esasen « �× Š£ ñ¥�» nin tesniyesi olduğundan iki kerre demektir. Bununla beraber lebbeyk ve sa'deyk gibi ba'zan riyazıyatta olduğu vechile tekrar ile teksiri te'kid ve takviye için kullanılırki bizim tekrar tekrar ta'birimiz de böyledir. Bu cihetle bu ifadenin hılkatimize ve bizimle âfakımız beynindeki nızam ve irtibata öyle güzel bir intıbakı vardır ki tasvirine kudreti beşer kifayet etmez, burada hem zâhirî gözlerin çifteliğine hem onunla beraber ikisini bir idrâkta birleştiren basîrete, sonra bu idrâkı tahdid eden âfak ve enfüs ikiliğine, sonra o ikinin aralarındaki nizamı vahdetle birliği noktasından benliğimize mütevaliyen yağıp duran şuur ve idrâk nurlarının kesretine ve bundan o kesreti muhît olan Hak tealânın vahdet ü azametine ve onun ihatai azameti içinde hiçe inen ve ancak ona izafet rahmetiyle yaşayabilen benliğimizin acz ü zilletine gayet açık ve mertebeden mertebeye kat kat muzaaf ve müekked bir beyan vardır - « ��Û bm¢†¤‰¡×¢é¢ aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰¢9 ë ç¢ì í¢†¤‰¡Ú¢ aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰ 7›P Ó †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ 2 – b¬ö¡Š¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢á¤7 Ï à å¤ a 2¤– Š Ï Ü¡ä 1¤Ž¡é©7 ë ß å¤ Ç à¡ó Ï È Ü î¤è 6b›� » onun için nazarlar ne kadar tevsi' edilirse edilsin varılacak netice budur. İrcaı nazar ettikçe ��í ä¤Ô Ü¡k¤ a¡Û î¤Ù aÛ¤j – Š¢›� sana döner o göz - ya'ni göklerde geçecek bir yarık veya kaçacak bir delik arayan o çifteli göz ne kadar çabalasa bu mülkten çıkacak, başka bir devlete geçecek bir çatlak, bir kusur bulamaz, çar naçar çevrilir, sana döner, öyle ki �� b¡,÷¦b›� aradığı kaçamağı bulmaktan mahrum hakıyr, sürgün ve düşgün yâhud nihayetine irilmez o füshat ve azamet muhîtından fışkıran envarı rahmet ve âsarı kudret ve heybetin şa'şeai ihatası karşısında hayret ve dehşetle bulanıp kamaşmış, mütehayyir, baygın bir halde - HÂSİEN, « � Ž¢ìõ¥� » dan ismi fail olarak basardan haldir. « � Ž¢ìõ¥� » iki ma'naya gelir. BİRİSİ: KÖPEK kısmını azarlayıp tahkir ederek kogmak, tard-ü Teb'îd etmek Sh:»5185 ma'nasına müteaddi veya öyle koğuş gibi hakaretle defi' olup gitmek ma'nasına lâzım olur ki « ��Ó b4 a¤Ž ìª¢@a Ï©îè b ë Û b m¢Ø Ü£¡à¢ìæ¡� » da bu ma'nayadır. Burada da bundan istiare tarikıyle ekseriya bu ma'nada tefsir olunmuştur. İKİNCİSİ: de göz dumanlanıp kamaşmak, uyuşup feri kaçmak ma'nasına lâzım olur ki ba'zıları da burada bu ma'nayı daha müreccah görmüşlerdir. Maamafih bu ma'na şunda da vardır. ��ë ç¢ì y Ž©,îŠ¥›� ve öyleki o göz yorgun ve bitgin, yâhud bütün çabalamasına rağmen bir çatlak bulamayıp gördüğü bedayiı san'at, çarpıldığı âsarı kudret, karşılaştığı azamet muvacehesinde hayret ve dehşetle gafletten açılmış, aczini anlamış, onları delip daha ileri gidemiyeceğini terkederek haddini bilmiş olarak döner sana inkılâb eder. - O muhît dahilinde bütün o duygular, o nazarlara akseden envar ve âsar sana münkalib olarak sende bir vicdan olur. Sen onların içinde iken bu kerre onlar senin içinde bir şuur olarak bulunur. Bu kerre de bir cisim ve ruh, bir zâhir ve bâtın izafet ve tekabülü içinde her cihetten ihata olunmuş bir intıbak noktasında hem kendini, hem muhitinı sezer o vahdet noktasında hakkın birliğine ve ılm-ü kudretinin şumul ve ihatasına bir iyman ve ırfan penceresi olan bir kalb bulursun. O vakıt o aşılmaz yüksek muhît, o deliksiz geniş milk içinde o manzaranın irtisam eylediği mefsinde bulduğun kalb penceresinden aldığın iyman ve ırfan nurıyle bu milkin sahibine karşı kendine zâtî olan acz-ü zilleti ve aynı zamanda ona izafetle nâil olmuş bulunduğun feyzı hılkat ve eseri rahmeti vicdanından idrâk edip kendini ve kendi haddini ve vaz'ıyyetini, mebde'ü meâd ile gayeni tanır ve binnazar irdiğin o gayeye bil'amel irmek için ta'kıbi lâzım gelen vazifeni araştırmağa koyulursun. Eğer basar ve basîretin salim vicdanın var da hayattan nasîb almak istersen o azîz-ü gafurun ızzetinden korkar, mağfiret ve Sh:»5186 rahmetine sığınır, o büyük mülkte onun emr-ü nizamı dairesinde en güzel amellerle rızasına irmeğe çalışırsın. HASİR, hasr veya husûr veya hasretten hâsir veya mahsûr ma'nasına feîldir. Hasr esasen kapalı ve örtülü bir şey'i açmak, sıyırmak, keşif ile ıyan eylemek ma'nasınadır. « �y Ž Š p¡ aÛ¤à Š¤a ñ¢ Ç å¤ ë u¤è¡è b aÛ¤Ô¡ä bÊ � » denilir ki, kadın yüzünden nikabı sıyırdı, açtı demektir. Bu ma'nadan me'huz olarak hayvanı kuvvetinden açıp dermansız hale getirecek derecede sürüp yormağa da hasr denilir. Müteaddiy olan ma'nalardan hasîr: mahsûr, ya'ni açılmış, yâhud sürülüp yorulmuş bitab bırakılmış demek olur. Hasirde böyle çok yorulup bitab eden demek olur. Zuhur vezninde husûr dahi lâzım olarak örtülü bir şey'in açılıp münkeşif olması ve gözün uzun uzadıya ve bir düzeye bakmak sebebiyle yorulup ferden kesilerek donuklanması ma'nalarına gelir. Bundan da hasîr, hâsir, ya'ni açık veya bütün za'fı meydana çıkmış yorgun ve bitgin bîtab demek olur. Böyle göz açılmak da bizim tokatı yeyince gözü açıldı ta'birimizde olduğu gibi haddini bilmek ve etrafını anlamak ma'naları bulanabileceği gibi uzaklaşmak ma'nası da bulunur. Hasîr, bir de hasretten mütehassir ma'nasına gelir. Hasret de fevt olan, elden kaçan bir şey'e eseflenmektir. Ragıbın Müferedatta, sahib Kamusun Besairde beyanlarına göre hasr maddesi esas i'tibariyle keşf ma'nasına mevzu' olup sair ma'nalar birer münasebetle ondan müşne'ıbdir. Süpürüntüyü izale eden süpürgeye, fırçaya « �ß z¤Ž¡Š ñ¥� » denilir. Çünkü süpürülen yeri açar, yorulup dermansız kalmağa husûr denilir. Çünkü kuvvet ve tâkat ondan açılmış bulunur. Fevt olan şey'e te'essüf etmeğe hasret denilir. Çünkü onun kadrini bilmeğe mani' olan cehalet perdesi açılmış, yâhud fartı gamdan kuvveti açılıp yorgun düşmüş, yâhud fevt olan şey'i tedarük etmekten aczi inkişaf, elemi tebârüz etmiş bulunur �açg�. Velhasıl hasir, açık, yorgun, mütehassir ma'nalarını ifade Sh:»5187 edebilirse de bilhassa göze vasfolduğu zaman yorgun ve bitkin, bîtab demek olduğundan müfessirîn burada hamsii, zelîl, hasîri; kelîl diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Maamafih böyle olması diğer ma'naları iymadan da halî kalmaz. Açıklığı muhîta, hasreti nefse aid olarak mülâhaza edebiliriz. Ve işbu « ��q¢á£ a‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š × Š£ m î¤å¡ í ä¤Ô Ü¡k¤ a¡Û î¤Ù aÛ¤j – Š¢  b¡,÷¦b ë ç¢ì y Ž©,îŠ¥� » âyetinde sufiyyenin zebanzedi bulunan « �ß å¤ Ç Š Ò ã 1¤Ž é¢ Ï Ô †¤ Ç Š Ò ‰ 2£ é¢� » vecîzesinin me'haz ve mısdakı bir mazmun bulunduğu da hafî değildir.Âfakta dolaşan nazarın nizamı hılkatte bir çatlak bir geçit bulmaktan me'yus ve bîtab hasi-ü hasîr olarak nefse inkı4labında sirri ma'rifetin nefiste tecelli edeceğine, ubudiyyet acziyle rububiyyet kudretinin inkişafı noktası vicdan ile vücudun « �a ã b� » ile « �a ã¤o � » nin birbirine bağlandığı bir izafet düğümü demek olan kalbde bulanabileceğine bir tenbih vardır. Bu suretle Rahmanın yarattığı hılkat nizamının içinden çıkılmaz vus'atiyle beraber en derin nazarlarla bile onun vahdetini bozacak bir ayıb ve kusur bulmak ihtimali olmadığı ve küfr-ü şirk ile onun sahai izzetinden çıkmak istiyenlerin çabalamalarına rağmen ondan kurtulabilecek veya aşabilecek en cüz'î bir yarık, bir delik bulabilmelerine imkân olmadığı ve bu hakikati basar ve basîreti olanlar yine Rahmanın eseri rahmeti olarak enfüs ü âfakı bir birlik nizamında birleştiren ma'rifet nurıyla âfaktan kendilerine gelerek kalblerinde bulabilecekleri nazarî olarak tanıttıktan ve Semayi Zemîne indirdikten sonra bu kerre de Zeminden Semaya, nefisten kurbı hakka, fenadan bekaya, süfliyyetten ulviyyete amelî olarak yükseltmek için maddî, ma'nevî nûr-ü nar, tebşîr-ü inzar şimşekleriyle en yakınımızdan nazarlarımızı istilâ' edip duran Semai Dünyanın cazibei ziyneti ve dâfiai satveti ile donatılmış manzarai hüsnüne ve tarzı idare ve inzıbatına dikkatimizi celb ve hüsn ile kubhun, iyman ile küfrün, istikamet ile şeytanetin akibetlerini bilmukayese ferdî ve ictimaî hayatta va'd-ü vaıyd ile Sh:»5188 vazife hissini tehyic ve hüsni intizam ile sa'y-ü amele tergiyb zımnında buyuruluyorki: 5. ��ë Û Ô †¤ ‹ í£ ä£ b aÛŽ£ à b¬õ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b 2¡à – b2©î| ›� şanım hakkı için biz o Dünya Semayı nice nice mısbahlarla donatıb süsledik - Semai dünya terkibini Dünyanın Seması demek gibi izafet terkibi zannederek yanlış anlamağa alışmış olanlar, bizim buna Dünya Sema dememizi tühaf bulurlarsa da biz bunun doğrusu Dünya sıfat, Sema mevsuf olarak sıfat terkibi olduğunu anlatmak için yukarıdan beri Dünya Sema demeyi tercih eyledik ki hayatı Dünyaya dünya hayat dememiz de böyledir. Gerçi Dünya lâfzı lisanımızda olduğu gibi sıfatı galibe kabîlinden ism olarak dahi isti'mal olunursa da Kur'anda hep sıfat olarak zikredilmiş olduğundan o mazmunu muhafaza lâzımdır. DÜNYA, ednânın müennesi ismi tafdıyl olup denaet yâhud dünüvvden müştakk olmasına nazaran en aşağı yâhud en yakın Sema demek olur. Fakat bu Semai Dünyadan murad hangi Sema olduğuna gelince bunda da iki vecih vardır. Birisi zikrolunan yedi Semadan biri olup bize doğru aşağıda bulunan ve en yakın olan birinci Sema olmasıdır ki Arzımızın cevvinden ve hattâ sathından i'tibaren feleki Kamerin üst haddine kadar mahrekiyle bir senede devreylediği dairenin iç ve dış hudududur. Buna eski hey'etçiler feleki Kamer demişler. Lâkin görünen yıldızlar burada olmadığı için müfssirîn bunda ihtilâf eylemiş, çokları mesabîh ilemüzeyyen olan Semai Dünyanın feleki Kamerden çok geniş olması lâzım geleceğini söylemişler. Ba'zıları da yıldızlarla müzeyyen olması için görünen yıldızların hepsi onda olmaz lâzım gelmiyeceğini dermiyan eylemişlerdir. Behaüddini âmülî buna aid olmak üzere Keşkülünde şöyle bir mütalea kaydetmiştir: « ��ë Û Ô †¤ ‹ í£ ä£ b aÛŽ£ à b¬õ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b� » kavli ilâhîsi kevakibin feleki kamerde merkûz olduğuna delâlet etmez, belki feleki kamerin onlarla müzeyyen olduğuna delâlet eyler. Filvaki' eflâkin şeffafiyyetinden dolayı o da öyledir. Sh:»5189 Kezalik « ��ë u È Ü¤ä bç b ‰¢u¢ìß¦b Û¡Ü’£ ,î bŸ©îå¡� » kavli de kevkebin kendisinin düşmesini iktıza etmez ve binaenaleyh bundan müruri eyyam ile kevakibin naksı lâzım gelmez, nihayet lâzım gelse gelse şihab denilen şu'lelerin kevakibden infisali lâzım gelir. Bununla beraber kevakibin hepsi sekizinci felekte merkûz olduğuna ve feleki kamerde kamerden başka kevkeb olmadığına burhan ikame olunmuş da değildir. İhtimalki rasad edilmemiş kevakibin bir çoğu onda merkûzdur da şihablar da onlardan düşer �açg�. İşte feleki kameri dünyâ sema olmak üzere bu âyete tevfık etmek istiyen evvelki fenni hey'et fikirlerinin hulâsası budur. Bunun son fıkrası oldukça calibi dikkat ve Sûrei Saffatta geçtiği üzere zamanımızda şihablar hakkındaki nazariyyelere haylı yakın olmasına mebniy buraya dercediyoruz. Şimdilik şihab ve rucum mes'elesine varmazdan evvel biz de diyebiliriz ki sade feleki kamer değil, o da dahil olmak üzere Arzımızın birinci seması dahilinde kamerden başka mesabîh yok değildir. Zira yukarıda söylediğimiz vechile Güneş, Utarid, Zühre, Kamer dördü de bu semanın dahılindedir. Arzımızın bu Seması dahılden bunlarla daha yukarıdan da Semanın şeffafiyyeti hasebiyle zıyaları bize gelebilen bütün yıldızlarla nazarımızda müzeyyendir. Lâkin şunu da i'tiraf etmek lâzım gelir ki bu suretle görünen tezyin, yalnız birinci Semaya mahsus değil, ilk mülâhazada saydığımız yedi semanın hepsinde de manzurdur. O halde « ��ë Û Ô †¤ ‹ í£ ä£ b aÛŽ£ à b¬õ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b 2¡à – b2©î| � » denilmeyip de Dünya vasfıyla takyidin faidesi ne olabilir? Bu suâle verilecek cevab şu ikiden hâlî değildir. Ya mesabîhden murad alel'umum görülen kevakib değil, cevvi Arz hududunda fişenk gibi parlıyan kayıp düşen şihab şu'leleridir denecek, yâhud da Semai dünyadan murad bervechi meşruh zikredilen birinci semadan daha geniş İbni mer'î olan kevakib sahasının mecmuuna şâmil olmak üzere mahsûs olan Sema hududuna kadar tevsi' olunmaz lâzım gelecektir. Evvelki ihtimal Sh:»5190 sakıttır. Çünkü Vessâffâti Sûresinde « ��a¡ã£ b ‹ í£ ä£ b aÛŽ£ à b¬õ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b 2¡Œ©íä ò§ ?aÛ¤Ø ì a×¡k¡=� » diye zinetinin kevakib olduğu tasrih edilmiş, sonra da « ��a¡Û£ b ß å¤  À¡Ñ aÛ¤‚ À¤1 ò Ï b m¤j È é¢ ‘¡è bl¥ q bÓ¡k¥� » diye şihabı sâkıb ayrıca zikrolunmuş bulunduğu cihetle burada tezyin noktai nazarından mesabihi şihablara hasretmek doğru olamaz. O halde ikinci vecih zâhir olur ki muhakkıkînin muhtarı da budur. Ya'ni Semai dünya yedi olarak sayılan semaların bize doğru alt tabakası olan birinci Sema demek değil, Arza mukabil olarak fevkınde nazarlarımızı tahdîd eden sakfı merfu' halindeki mutlak Sema muhitının Arzımıza kadar rü'yet sahamızı teşkil eden iç yüzü, bize nâzır olan alt cebhesi Arzımızın cevvinden i'tibaren üzerinde görülen ve görülebilecek olan menazırını muhtevî olarak müzeyyen kubbe şeklinde nazarımıza irtisam eden muhît dahilidir ki ilk cismanî mülâhazalardaki yedi semanın dahilini ve ikinci mülâhazadaki yedi semanın mahsûs olabilen kısmını ihtiva eder. Bunda Dünya kaydi yalnız feleki Arza nazaran ulya mukabili değil, Arza nazaran ulya demek olan cinsi semanın mafevkı ma'nasına ulya mukabili veya maverası ma'nasına uhra mukabilidir. Tıpkı dari Dünya ve dari Âhire ve hayatı Dünya, hayatı Âhire ta'birlerindeki ma'na gibidir. Hulâsa bizim gök dediğimiz, muhîtin dışı değil, içi, fevkı değil, tahti demektir. Biz her ne görsek bunun içinde görürüz bütün gördüğümüz kevakib, seyyareler, sabiteler, manzumeler, bürcler, tabakalar, teşekküller bunun içindedir. Bunun fevkı dış yüzü, daha ilerisi, ancak Allaha ve Allahın bildirdiklerine ma'lûm olabilir. Orası Kürsi ve Arş cebhesidir. Sidrei münteha ve nazarlarımızdan gizli olan cennetülme'va da Arşın altında ve Semai dünyanın son haddi olan yedinci semanın dış yüzündedir. Hadîslerden anlaşılan da budur. Vasılîn, kurbi hakka oradan irerler. Bütün o kandiller bizi oraya irdirmek için lâmbalar, fenerlerdir. Biz o hakki, o noktayı sezmedikçe Dünya semada ihtilâfı nazardan kurtulamayız. Sh:»5191 Âlûsî derki: mesabîh, sirac' ya'ni kandil demek olan mısbahın cem'idir. Bununla kevkebden mecaz yapılmış, sonra cem'lenmiş, yâhud iptida mesabîh kevakibden mecaz yapılmıştır. LÜGAVİYYUNUN ba'zısı mısbahı siracın mekarrı diye tefsir eylemiştir. Bu surette mecaz üzere mecaz olur. Buna hacet de yoktur. Çünkü siracın kendisine dahi mısbah denildiğini tasrih edip duruyorlar. Mesabîhin tenkiri de ta'zîm içindirki sizin bildiğiniz mısbahlarınız gibi değil, büyük büyük mısbahlar demektir. Türlü türlü mısbahlar ma'nasına tenvi' için olduğu da söylenmiş ise de evvelkisi evlâdır. Zâhir olan murad da geceleyin kandilin ışık verdiği gibi şu'a' veren seyyarât ve sevabitten bütün kevakibdir. Şuna binaenki: bütün bunlar kurben ve bu'den mütefavit felekler ve mecralar da oldukları halde Semai Dünya sahni içindedirler. Semanın felekten ibaret olması ise seleften ma'ruf olanın hılafınadır. O, ancak evvelki Felâsifenin kelâmiyle şeriatin kelâmını cem'etmek isteyenlerin kavlidir. İslâm beyninden şayi' olmuş ve i'tikad eden etmiştir. Atadan menkul şöyle bir haber vardır: «kevakib, Arz ile Sema arasında, Melâike ellerinde nurdan silsilelerle muallak kandillerdedir.» Buna nazaran Semanın mesabîh ile tezyini «tavan kandillerle tezyin olundu» denilmesi gibi olur. - Ya'ni tezyin, Semanın dahilinden demek olur. - O haber pek sahih olmasa bile zâhir olan budur. Semaı Dünyanın felki Kamer, bâkı altının da meşhur tertib üzere mütebâkı seyyarelerin felekleri olduğuna ve sevabit için lisani şeri'de Kürsî ta'bir olunan bir felki mahsus bulunduğuna i'tikad eyleyenler, yâhud Semai Dünyanın yedinci Sema sayılan Zuhal feleğinde olmasını veya ba'zısı bir felekte, diğer ba'zısı daha fevkında diğer bir felekte olmasını veya hepsinin bir felekte ve yediden başka bir Semada bulunmasını ve az adede iktisarın çoğu nefy etmemesini tecviz edenler de şöyle demişlerdir: mesabîh ile tezyinin Sh:»5192 bu Semaya tahsıysı şunun içindir: zira onlar ancak onun üzerinde görülür ve onun mafevkında bir cirim görünmez. Yâhud umuma anlatmak muktezasına riayet içindir. Çünkü Semadan semaya temyiz umum için müteazzirdir. Çünkü onlar kevakibi en yakın Gök bir felek sergisi üzerinde parıldayan cevherler gibi görürler. Bugünkü ehli hey'etin dediklerine i'tibar edenlere gelince şöyleki: kevakib, feza deryasının cevvinde hikmetin iktıza ettiği vechi mahsus üzere yüzen acaib kudretli gemiler ve fezadaki mecraları (ya'ni mahrekleri) de onların felekleridir. Her biri hareket ederken boşlukta veya ona şebih mahalde birbirlerine cazibe kuvvetleri ile müncezib ve mürtebit olarak hareket ederler, hem kendi mihverleri üzerinde harektleri hem de başka hareketleri vardır. İştihar ettiği vechile eflâk veya sema namına ne hafif ne de sakıl olmıyan şeffaf, sulb ecramda merkûz değildirler. Şimdiye kadar bilinemiyen hafî bir sebebten dolayı hepsi yakın görünürlerse de yakınlık ve uzaklıklarında küllî fark vardır. O derecedik Şemsin şuaı aramızdaki otuz dört milyon fersah (ki yüz elli küsûr milyon kilometre) mesafeden bine sekiz dakika on üç saniyede vasıl olurken o yıldızlardan ba'zılarının şuaı bize müteaddid senelerde vasıl olur. İlh... Bunları nazarı i'tibara alanlar da demiştir ki Semai dünya ile bu fezadaki bir tabakai mahsusa, mesabîh ile de kevakibin kendileri murad olunmak caizdir. Çünkü bunlar bir sarayın fezası içinde uçan ve alay alay Sh:»5193 dolaşan kuşların tezyin etmesi gibi o tabakayı tezyin etmektedirler. Yâhud onun fevkında bile olsa görülebilen kevakibin hepsidir. Tezyini de geçtiği vechile orada izhar edilmiş olmaları i'tibariyledir. Âlûsî bunları kaydettikten sonrada şu mutaleayı ilâve etmiştir: Bilirsin ki der: Âyât ve ahbarı felâsifenin her dediklerine mutlaka tatbika çalışan pek de taman olmıyacak bir işe tesaddî etmiş olur. Allah ve Resulü ise ittibaa daha ehaktır. Evek nakli te'vîl ancak onun medlulü hilâfına aklî delîl kaim olduğu vakıt gerektir. Felâsifenin delillerinin ekserîsi ise ehli şer'in delillerine muhalif olanı sahih bir surette isbattan aciz esasına mübteniydir. Böyle olduğu da onun mesabihi ile müstenir olanlara hafî değildir �açg�. Eski fenni hey'et erbanının müsbet hisab haricine çıkan ve eflâk ve semayı görüldüğü gibi şeffaf bir cismi lâtîfi esiri ve mevci mekfuf halinden çıkarıp ne hafîf, ne sekıl olmamakla beraber şeffaf ve yıldızların çakılmış olarak merkûz bulunduğu birer cismi sulb halinde düşündüren felsefi nazariyyelerinin, mevzu'larının hepsini mütearefe halinde farzederek âyat ve ahbarı ona göre te'vil edenlerin henüz sâbit olmıyan farzîyyeleri islâm beyninde dinî ve kitabî birer akîde imiş gibi işaalara bâ'ıs olmuş ve bu sebeble Kur'an ve ahadîsin bilâ lüzüm zâhiri hilâfına gidilmiş bulunduğunu bir çok müfessirler gibi görmüş olan Âlûsî yeni hey'et telâkkîlerinden bahsederken aynı hataya düşmemek için ihtiyatı elden bırakmıyarak günün birinde değişmek ihtimali bulunan ve henüz ılm ü fennin kat'î hududu dahiline girmiş olmayan felsefi nazariyyat ve farazıyyat sahalarında akl ü naklin zâhirî hılâfında görünen cihetlerde te'vil yoluna sapıvermeyip aklımızın hakkıyla ihata edemediği mutlak hakikat hududunu, Allah ve Resulünün ıhbaratını her halde kendi izafî fikrimiz içinde halledivermek sevdasına düşülmemeği, ve binaenaleyh mahsûsü mahsûs, ma'kulü ma'kul, haberi Sh:»5194 sadıkla menkülü menkul olmak üzere her birinin hak ve kıymetlerine göre intıbak noktalarını zayi' etmiyerek anlamağa çalışmayı, ve ıhtilâflı noktaları hilâfı küfür-ü dalâl olan dinî bir akîde haline getirmemeği tavsiye etmiş demektir ki ne teassub, ne de şeytanet ve şarlatanlık hevalarına kapılmamak için Ehli sünnet ulemasının tutmuş oldukları sâlim hak ve ma'rifet yolu da budur. Biz de bu fikir ve i'tikaddayız. Bu esas dairesinde biz de şunu söylemek isteriz ki: Gerek eski gerek yeni ılmi hey'et erbabı tarafından dermiyan edilen fikirlerin hepsi mücerred bir fikri felsefîden ibaret olmadığı gibi hepsi kat'iyyetle isbat ve tecribe olunmuş ve olunabilecek riyazî, mihanikî, hıkemî, kimyevî, mantıkî fen ma'lûmatı kabilinden de değildir. Hâttâ bu fenlerin mebadîsinde bile mütearefe haline gelmemiş nice münakaşalar, mevzu'lar, farzıyyeler bedihî olmıyan tesavvurlar bulunduğu gibi netaic ve hasılâtında da zarurî olmıyan şiır halinde mülâhazalar vardır. Eski hey'ette de kat'i hisab sahasına girmiş riyazî, fennî ma'lûmat yok değildi. İki bin seneden ziyadece bir zamandan beri seyyaratın kıranları, ictima' ve istikballeri, husûf ve küsûf hisab olunabiliyordu. Fakat harekâtın sebeblerine aid muhakematı akliyyelerinde mütearefe yerine saydıkları mevzualarında Arzı merkezi kül ve eflâkı ecsamı sulbe addetmek gibi farzıyyelerinde ve onların hasılâtında felsefî idiler, fen ve felsefe hududu iyi ayrılmış değil idi, bu günkü ehli hey'etin de o kabilden sırf felsefî mevzuaları farzıyyeleri ve henüz fen hududuna girmiyen bir takım mülâhazaları yok değildir. Bununla beraber şunu da i'tiraf etmek lâzım gelir ki bu gün fen ve felsefe, tecribe ve amelî teknik sahasındaki ma'lûmat ile mücerred fikir sahasında dolaşan ma'lûmat ve intikad hadleri daha iyi ayrılmış, her fennin hususî sahasında amelî kıymeti hâiz nazariyyat daha iyi vahdetle kuvvetlenmiş ma'lûmatı Sh:»5195 hususiye alât ve vesaıt tezayüd ve tekessür etmiş, buna mukabil de bütün bun fenlerin ma'lûmatını tensîk edecek olan felsefe ve iyman sahalarında mezhebler, meşrebler çoğalarak umumî fikirlerde teşettüt ve perişanî çoğalmıştır. Yine i'tiraf etmek lâzım gelir ki fünunun tecribe sahasında keşfiyyat ve tatbikatı ileriledikçe bunlar Kur'anın mazmunlarına aykırı gitmemiş, bil'akis bir çok âyetlerin daha iyi vuzuh ile anlaşılmasına hizmet eylemiştir. Eski hey'et nazariyyeleriyle yeni he'yet nazariyyeleri Kur'an bakımından mukayese edildiği zaman eski hey'ete nazaran te'vile sapılması lâzım gibi görünen nice âyetleri yeni hey'ete nazaran te'vile gidilmeksizin zâhiri vechile anlamak daha ziyade sühûlet kesbetmiştir. Meselâ « ��ë ×¢3£¥ Ï©ó Ï Ü Ù§ í Ž¤j z¢ìæ ›P ‰ Ï É aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç à †§›P ë aÛŽ£ à b¬õ ‰ Ï È è b ë ë ™ É aÛ¤à©îŒ aæ =›� » âyetlerini eski hey'etçiler bir te'vil kapısı aramadan anlıyamadıkları halde yeni hey'etçiler aynen kendi düsturları gibi anlamakta hiç müşkilât çekmezler. Kezalik eski hey'etçiler milki ilâhîyi daha dar bir zihniyetle mülâhaza ettikleri halde yeni hey'etçiler onun vüs'atini ihata etmekten âciz olduklarını iftihar ile i'lân ve i'tiraf etmekten geri durmazlar. Şübhe yok ki tecribenin tezayüdü ve efkârın telâhuku ile ma'lûmatın hududu tevessu' etmekle beraber hiç bir fen âlemi hılkat ve tekvînin bütün hudud ve esrarını ıhata etmek iddiasında bulunmadığı gibi hiç kimse Kur'anın bütün ledünniyyatını ihata da'vasında bulunamaz, bütün madde ve ecsam âleminin hududunu doğrudan doğru mahsûs olmayıp mücerred bir emri ma'kul olan cazibei umumiyye kanununun vahdetiyle mülâhaza eyleyen, bununla beraber hılkatin bütün hududunu her cihetle ıhata ettiği iddiasında bulunmıyan yeni hey'et ma'lûmatının nazarlara açabildiği vüs'at sahası hem mutlak akıl sahasından hem de Kur'anın telkın ettiği daha yüksek vüs'at sahasından çok geridir. Bu i'tibar ile Kur'anın tefsirini her hangi bir zamanın fen veya felsefesi hududuna çekerek fikirleri, Sh:»5196 vicdanları darlaştırmağa çalışmak doğru olmaz. Mahsûsü, mahsûs, mak'ulü ma'kul olarak anlamak lâzım geldiği gibi Kur'anı da mahsûs, ma'kul menkul bütün nıkatı nazardan kendi nazmının ifade ve delâletini ta'kıb ederek iyman sahasına irmek lâzım gelir. Fakat bunu yaparken âleme karşı göz yummayıp gerek eski ve gerek yeni efkâr ve ma'lûmatın haddini tecavüz etmemek üzere hizmetinden tahlîl ve terkibinden istifade ederek yürümek de Kur'anının « ��q¢á£ a‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š × Š£ m î¤å¡ í ä¤Ô Ü¡k¤ a¡Û î¤Ù aÛ¤j – Š¢� » emri gibi delâlât ve irşadatı cümlesinden olduğunu unutmamak iktıza eyler. Bizim nefsimizde esbabı ılmimiz, havassi selîme, akl ü tecribe haberi sadık bu üçte hulâsa edilir. Ve şimdiye kadar bütün keşiflerimiz bunların vahdetini zamin olan vücudi hakka izafet vicdanı içinde bulunduğu için hislerimizin maverasını akl ile, aklımızın maverasını haberi sadık ile vicdanımıza ıktıran ettirerek iymanı hakka yükselebilir isek de evvel emirde hissimizi ilerisinden kavramayıp da kendi âleminde ibtal ile başlıyacak bir akle mebde' bulamadığımız gibi hiss-ü aklımızı tenvîr ve tevsi' edecek yerde onları kökünden ibtal eden bir tenakuz ile başlıyan haberin sıdkına da bir mebde' bulamayız. Ve o vakıt akıllarımızı daha yüksek bir nûr sahasına çıkarmayıp da hududu dahilinde olduğu halde tenakuz ile boğup bırakan bir haberi anlıyabilmek için te'vil mecburiyyetinde bulunacağımız gibi hissimizi kendi sahasında boğacak olan akılları da birer Şeytan gibi telâkkı ederek daha sağlam bir akl ile red veya te'vil mecburiyyetinde bulunuruz. Yanlış anlaşılmasın bundan hissimizin her hakikate kâfi olduğunu söylemek istemiyoruz. Ancak hakikat semalarının bize en yakın ucu hissimiz olduğunu söylüyoruz. Kendinden üstün ve bütün hislerin rabıtası olan aklı duymıyan veya duymak istemiyen his, hissolamıyacağı gibi rabtedeceği hisleri ihata edip de kendisinden daha yüksek olan hakikate iyman duygusunu duyuracak yerde Sh:»5197 kendinin ne fevkında, ne de tahtinde bir hakikat görmek istemeyin akılların da akl olmadığını anlatmak istiyoruz. Hiç bir his bizi kendi sahasında aldatmaz. Bütün hatalar o hissi maverasındaki sebeb ve ıllete bağlamak için vasıta olan aklın muhakemâtında, ya'ni fikir sahasında vakı' olur. Ben bir hayal ve bir farazıyye kurduğum zaman onun bende, zihnimde bir varlığını duyarım ve bu duygum kendi sahasında hatasız olarak doğrudur. Hakikaten o hayal veya farz bende vardır. Fakat bu hissimin haddini aşıp da o hayal veya farazıyyenin benim bütün varlığımda veya haricimde mevcud olduğunu da iddiaya kalkışırsam işte o vakıt hissimin hududunu geçmiş, aklımda hata etmiş olurum. Bindiğim bir gemi sahilden hakete başladığı zaman sâhile baktığımda ben bir tehavvül, bir hareket hissederim ve bu hissim beni aldatmaz, ortada hakikaten bir hareket vardır. Fakat ben bunu aklımla mahalline bağlamak için fikre giriştiğim zaman mebde'leri iyi mülâhaza etmiyerek acele ile sahilin hareket ettiğine hukm ediverirsem hareketi hissimde değil, fakat aklî muhakemem olan fikrimde hata etmiş olurum. İşte Arz ile Sema arasında hissettiğimiz hareketlerin mahallerini ta'yinde vakı' olan hatalarımızın menşei de hissimiz değil fikrimizdir. Eski hey'etçilerle yeni hey'etçilerin arasındaki fark da bu haysiyyettendir. Bunları arzetmekten maksadımız ise şu neticeye gelmektir. Bütün ecramı cazibe kanunu altında tevhid ederek mülâhaza eden yeni hey'etçiler eflâkın ecsamı sulbe telâkkısini reddederek fezâya daha geniş bir nazar atf etmiş olmalarından dolayı Semayı inkâr etmiş olduklarına dair bir şayia vardır. Halbuki bu isnad doğru değildir. Hey'etçi demek semacı demektir. Semayı daha geniş olarak düşünmek başka inkâr etmek yine başkadır. Karşımızda nazarlarımızı tahdid veya temdid eden ve add ü ıhsasına gücümüz yetmiyen ecramın vaz'ıyyetlerini âdeten mümkin olabildiği Sh:»5198 kadar hissen rasad ve müşahede ile Sema ve âlem hakkında aklî bir fikr edinmeğe çalışan fen, mahsûsten ma'kule geçerken mebdei olan mahsûsü inkâr ile işe girişecek olursa ilk önce kendi temelini veya iskelesini yıkmış olur. İskeleden iskeleye yükseldikçe etrafı daha geniş görmek başka, kendine dönmek için iskelesini yıkmış veya gözünü kör etmiş olmak yine başkadır. Biz arzımızından etrafımıza baktığımız vakıt her şeyden evvel nazarımızı kaplayan mahsûs bir sema bir gök içinde bulunduğumuzu görür, sonra da bunu kendimize bağlıyarak hakkı bulmak için ma'kul bir Semaya çıkmak isteriz. Çıkarken başımızın döndüğü noktadan kendimize dönmek istediğimiz sırada bütün mahsûsatımızı kaybederek bayılmış bulunursak ıyazenbillâh ya hiç kendimize gelemiyecek vechile sukut eder helâk oluruz, yâhud da sukut ettiğimiz yerde yine o mahsûsat içinde rü'yadan uyanır gibi uyanır menkulâtımızı mahsûsat aleminde ta'bir etmeğe çalışırız. Şeytanların bütün işi de bizi ya mahsûstan ma'kule çıkarmamak veya çıkabildiğimiz noktadan sukut ettirerek helâkimize çalışmaktadır. Biz müntehasında bir noktaya olsun dayanmıyan mücerred bir fazadan hiç bir hiss edinemeyiz. O bizim için hiç bir şey ifade etmiyen namütenahi bir yokluktan ibaret kalır. Kezalik her gördüğümüzü bir zıya ile gördüğümüz halde herhangi bir satıh, bir hadd üzerine aksetmiş olmıyan bir zıyayı da asla göremeyiz. Halbuki açık bir havada başımızdan yukarı baktığımız zaman gözümüz bir yıldıza, bir bulata ilişmese bile en yüksekte nazarımızın dayandığı düzgün ve yuvarlak bir muhît hissediyor ve onunla aramızda bir cev, bir faza bu'dü tanıyoruz. Ve sonra herhangi bir yıldız veya şua'a' veya bulut görsek hepsini o muhîtin altında ve o cevvin içinde görürüz, nazarımızı yıldızdan yıldıza tabakadan tabakaya ne kadar uzatsak hissimiz kabil değil o muhitın üstüne çıkamaz hep aşağısında behmehal kendimize döner, işte bizim hissimizi ihata ederek nazarımızda Sh:»5199 irtisam eden Gök dediğimiz o mahsûs muhitin bizden tarafa olan bütün cebhesi Semaı Dünyadır. Duyduğumuz bütün hareketler içinde cereyan eder. İlerisine aşılmaz, memnu' bir dalga demek olan «mevci mekfuf» da odur. Fikrimizde onun daha üstü, Semanın Seması, yahud Semai ulya veya Semai uhrâ diye ne kadar kıyas yürütsek, başkaca bir göz, bir keşif veya haber almadan bütün ma'kulâtımız o mahsûs muhitin dahilindeki ılmimizden bir hatve ileri atmış olmaz ve onun için bizim kendimize dönerek kalbimizden hakka intıbakımız böyle birlerce perde arkasından bir alemi gayıbda vakı' olurki onu ancak iyman yetişir. Şimdi bizim doğrudan doğru bir ziya imtidad ve intıbaiyle hissetmekte bulunduğumuz bu mahsûs Gök ve içindeki ecram ve faza gerek kendi mevki'lerinde ve gerek yalnız bizim gözümüzdeki intıba'lariyle dımagımızda ve gerekse bizden öte ve mevki'lerinden beri bir haddi mahsûste irtisam etmiş bulunsun herhalde bütün müdafealarımıza rağmen vicdanımızda mevcudiyetini hissettirmiş olduğunda şübhe edemiyecemiz bir şeydir. Ve bütün akl u fikrimiz bu hissin hududu içinde yürür. Biz bütün yükseklik hissini ve mutlak hüsni ekmel zevkını ancak bunun içinde duyduğumuz ziynet ve güzelliğin tecriden mukayesesinden duyabiliriz. Bunu âmiyane bir histir diye nefy-ü inkâra kalkışacak olan herhangi bir akl-ü fen ondan evvel kendi kendini yıkmış bulunur. Bu bir cismi sulb değildir. Denilir, bilmem diyebiliriz, bu bir cazibei umumiyye muhassalasıdır. Denilir, bilmem diyebiliriz. Bu bir nevi' ince hareketten ibaret olan ziyanın seyr-ü imtidadı hududiyle gözümüze temassından i'tibaren önümüzde parlatılarak tersim olunmuş bir sun'i haktır denilir, belki fakat ne güzel san'at, ne güzel sâni' diye hayretle takdir edebiliriz, lâkin hissettiğimiz o muhît, o mahsûs Sema yoktur, hiç bir şey değildir denilecek olursa artık onu Sh:»5200 görmeyen neyi görebilirki diye bütün vicdanımızla onun duygusuzluğuna veya insafsızlığına ve inadına hukmekte ve elimize geçen barikai hakikati başına yağdırmak lüzumunda tereddüd etmeyiz. Nur, onda nar, onda şimşekler, onda, şihablar, onda, Güneş onda, Kamer onda, Hilâl onda, bedir onda, Zühre onda, müşteri onda, seyyareler onda, sabiteler onda, Ayyuk onda, şı'râ onda, Süreyya onda, Cevza onda, Sünbüle onda, Mizan onda, manzumeler onda, mensûreler onda, cazibelerin kaynatığı dafiaların çarpıştığı felekler, Hakkın emriyle nurları oynatan, hararetleri kaynatan, zulmetleri dağıtan, bulutları süren, raıdları gürleten, sa'ıkaları patlatan, yağmurları Arzımıza, tadını ağzımıza, nesimi ciğerlerimize, şemimi burunlarımıza, sesi kulaklarımıza, nuru gözlerimize, şuuru gönüllerimize indiren melekler, hasılı gözümüzü gönlümüzü açan, yolumuzu gösteren mısbahlar ondadır. Akl-ü fikrimizi çelen Şeytanlar da onun alt katında, yani başımızda pusular içindedir. Sema yüksek demek olduğu için « �×¢3£¢ ß b Ç Ü bÚ Ï è¢ì  à bëª¢Ú � » sana üstün olan her şey Semadır» mefhumu i'tibariyle bizim üstümüze gelen havaya ve feleki Kamere ve daha yukarı doğru ecrama ve feleklerine ve bunların arasında mahsûs olan mesafelere ve maddî man'evî bütün yüksekliklere sema' ve semâvat ıtlak edilmek sahih olduğunda, meselâ « ��‰ Ï É aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ Ç à †§� » de semavâttan murad yüksekteki muallâk ecram olmak zâhir bulunduğunda terrüdüde mahal yok ise de bunları üstünden ıhata ederek nazarımızda teayyün ettiren o umumî mahsûs muhît bize sema' mefhumuna asıl mi'yar olan esasi haddir. Gözümüzün önünde böyle bir kürei sema çizmeden ne bir hey'et dersi, ne bir sema harîtası mutalea edemeyiz. Bunun içinde müteaddid tabakalar mutalea edebiliriz. Onun için mer'î olmak üzere nazarlarımıza arzedilen yedi semayı da bu dairede mütelea edebileceğimiz anlatıldı. Bu suretle Semai dünya, Sûrei Bakarede Sh:»5201 geçen « ��ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ Û Ø¢á¤ ß b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ u à©îÈ¦b q¢á£ a¤n ì¨¬ô a¡Û ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ Ï Ž ì£¨íè¢å£  j¤É  à¨ì ap§6� » âyetinde olduğu gibi Arza mutlak olarak tekabül eden ve yedi sema olarak tesviye edildiği beyan buyurulan Semanın bize mahsûs ve manzur olan iç cebhesi olmak en zâhir ve bâhir bir ma'nadır. Yakınlığın ma'nası da hissi basarımız dairesi ve görebildiğimiz zıynet muhîtı olmasıdır. Onun için selef eflâke sema ıtlak etmemiş değillerse de Semai dünyanın feleki kamer olması eslâfı müfessirînce tanınmamış, Âlûsînin dediği gibi eski hey'etçilerin kavline i'tibar edenlerin bir fikri olmuştur. Bu babda Atâdan nakledilen haberin, rivayet olmak üzere sıhhati tesbit edilemese bile, gerek âyetin zâhirini ve gerek yeni hey'etçilerin esas düsturlarını her kese en güzel anlatabilecek vecîz bir ifade olduğunu dirayeten i'tiraf etmek gerekir. Evet, görüp duruyoruz ki, yıldızlar arz ile sema muhîtı arasında cevde muallâk kandillerdir. Bunlar, direk hizmetini görecek sulb cisimlerde merkûz değiller, sade mütekabilen yekdiğerine varid olan zıya hüzmeleri, nur silsileleriyle muallâkda mütevazin ve göze görünmez fakat eseriyle tanınır ma'nevî kuvvetlerle mahfuz olarak « ��×¢3£¥ Ï©ó Ï Ü Ù§ í Ž¤j z¢ìæ � » hukmünce sâbihtirler. Şübhesiz ki bu semanın bir de bizden tarafa olmıyan dış yüzü vardır. Yukarılarda çok kere ıhtar ettiğimiz vechile yedi semanın altısını orada âid olmak üzere mülâhaza etmek de câizdir. Lâkin bu Sûrede « ��Ï b‰¤u¡É¡ aÛ¤j – Š = ç 3¤ m Š¨ô ß¡å¤ Ï¢À¢ì‰§� » hıtabı hıtabı âmmolmasına nazaran rü'yetimiz sâhasında gösterilmiş olmaları hasebiyle dünya semada saymak ve hiss-ü idrakimizin yetişemediği maverasını, âhar ta'bir ile semanın semasını Semai uhrâyı Kürsî ve Arş diye mülâhaza eylemek muvafık olduğu kaatine irmiş bulunuyoruz. Nihayet şunu da söyleyelim ki biz semai dünya tefsirinde hem rivayeten hem dirayeten muvafık görerek iştirâk eylediğimiz Âlûsînin yalnız kevakibe mesabîh ıtlak edilmesi mecaz olduğu hakkındaki fikrine ıtlâkı üzere iştirâk etmiyeceğiz. Çünkü Sh:»5202 mısbah, sirac, lâmba, kandil gerek ışık ve şavkın kendisi gerek fener gibi makarrı olmak üzere mülâhaza edilsin hepsinde de bu mefhumlar kevakibde tam ma'nayı hakikîsiyle mevcuddur. Büyük veya küçük olması buna mâni olmaz. Bu ma'nada güneşin büyük bir lüks lâmbasından farkı yoktur. Ancak hissî ışıklara değil « �a •¤z b2¡ó × bÛä£¢v¢ìâ¡ 2¡b í£¡è¡á¢ aÓ¤n † í¤n¢á¤ a¡ç¤n † í¤n¢á¤� » hadîsinde olduğu gibi ma'nevî ulûm ve iyman nurlarına dahi şumulü maksud olmak i'tibariyle umumı mecaz suretinde anlaşılmak ıktıza eder ki, gerek maddî ve gerek ma'nevî nurlar gerek hakikî gerek mecazî mesabîh ıtlak olunabilen ışıklar demek olur. Asıl maksad da bunların fevkassema' olan kudreti ilâhiyyeye ve husni ekmele delâletle kalblerde iyman ve hidayet şuuru uyandırmaları haysiyyetinden ma'nevî kıymetlerine işaret olduğu siyak-u sibaktan zâhirdir. Lâmi kasem ile « ��ë Û Ô †¤ ‹ í£ ä£ b� » buyurulması bilhassa ve ma'nevî delâlete tenbih demek olduğu gibi Şeyatîne rücum keyfiyyetini anlamakta da bunun ehemmiyeti vardır. Binaenaleyh meâl şu olur: Şanı celâlime, namı ülûhiyyetime kasem ederim ki biz azîmüşşan o futursuz görüp durduğunuz dünya semayı, gözlerinizi açacak maddî ma'nevî ehemmiyeti haiz türlü kandillerle tezyîn eyledik. ��ë u È Ü¤ä bç b ‰¢u¢ìß¦b Û¡Ü’£ ,î bŸ©îå¡›� ve onları, ya'ni o mesabihi Şeytanlar için rücum, atmalar yaptık - bunda birkaç ma'na vardır: Birincisi Şeytanlara atmak, onları Arz hududundan yukarı çıkarmamak, Semayı şerlerinden muhafaza etmek için mermîler demektir ki meşhuru budur. Sûrei Hıcirde « ��ë Û Ô †¤ u È Ü¤ä b Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ 2¢Š¢ëu¦b ë ‹ í£ ä£ bç b Û¡Üä£ bÃ¡Š©íå = ë y 1¡Ä¤ä bç b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ,î¤À bæ§ ‰ u©îá§= a¡Û£ b ß å¡ a¤n Š Ö aÛŽ£ à¤É Ï b m¤j È é¢ ‘¡è bl¥ ß¢j©îå¥� » ve Sûrei Sâffâtta « ��a¡ã£ b ‹ í£ ä£ b aÛŽ£ à b¬õ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b 2¡Œ©íä ò§ ?aÛ¤Ø ì a×¡k¡= ë y¡1¤Ä¦b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ,î¤À bæ§ ß b‰¡…§7 Û bí Ž£ à£ È¢ìæ a¡Û ó aÛ¤à Ü b¡¯ aÛ¤b Ç¤Ü¨ó ë í¢Ô¤ˆ Ï¢ìæ ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ u bã¡k§> …¢y¢ì‰¦a ë Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ ë a•¡k¥= a¡Û£ b ß å¤  À¡Ñ aÛ¤‚ À¤1 ò Ï b m¤j È é¢ ‘¡è bl¥ q bÓ¡k¥� », âyetlerinde geçtiği üzere hakka karşı ınad eden ve tarafı ilâhîden indirilen şuunâtı rabbaniyyeyi, emirleri, âyetleri anlayarak hak yoluna sülûk etmek isteyen insanları gizliden gizliye Sh:»5203 türlü mânialar, vehimler, hayaller, desîseler, igfallerle aldatarak akıllarını ve gönüllerini çelip arkalarında sürüklemek üzere dolaşan ve bu suretle insanlara karşı işleri güçleri şeytanat yapmaktan ıbaret olduğundan dolayı şeytan denilen maddî veya ma'nevî gizli bir takım süflî kuvvetler, habîs ruhlar vardır ki bunlar semadan matrud ve sema onlardan mahfuzdur. Bu Şeytanlar melei â'lâyı, vahyi hakkı getiren melâikei mukarrebîni dinliyemezler, oraya yetişemezler. Ancak Semai dünyadan inerken kulak hırsızlığı tarzında çalıp kapmaca bir şey yapmak isterler. Arkalarından da bir ateş şü'lesi, bir şihabı mübîn, bir şihabı sâkıb ile recmolunarak def u tard edilirler. Binaenaleyh o Şeytanlar yer yüzünde bir takım kimseleri tarafı haktan gönderilmiş bir medyum, bir ilham vasıtası imiş gibi mıknatıslıyarak ispirtizm, manyatizm, sumnambolizm, pisişizm, metapisişizm gibi biri doğru çıkarsa çoğu yalan çıkan kehanet, cincilik kabîlinden acaib ba'zı ruhiyyât hâdiseleri ve hayalleri ile aldatıp Meleklere, Peygamberlere rekabet etmek isterlerse de Allah onları o yüksekliğe yaklaştırmaz, sevdalarına muvaffak etmez, yalanlarını, yalancılıklarını yüzlerine vurarak âteşîn şu'le'lerle def'u tardeyler. İşte burada da meşhuru: Şeyatîn, Sûrei Hıcir ve Sâffâtta geçtiği üzere «istirakı semi' yapan» kulak hırsızları Şeytanlar, rücum da şihablarla tefsîr olunmaktadır. Fakat bunda iki vecih vardır. Birisi: şihabdan murad maddî ma'nasiyle hakikaten cevvi hevada ara sıra görülen ve yıldız kayması ta'bir olunan fişenk parıltısı gibi şu'leler olmaktır. Bunun hasılı: ruhî hâdiselerin cevvî ve semavî hâdiselerle maddeten bir alâkası vardır demek olur ki hakikatini Allah bilir. Bir şihabın sukutu, gözlerde bir intıba' bıraktığı gibi düştüğü mevki'de hevai nesimî içinde yükselmiş bulunan ba'zı habîs gazlerin ihrakıyla tasfiyesi veya tesmîmi gibi ba'zı netayic husule getirebilmek veya tahteşşuur ba'zı ihtizazlar, Sh:»5204 cereyanlar ıhdasiyle uykuda veya yekazada veya ba'zı şerait altında müsadif olduğumuz ferdlerin kabiliyyeti mahsusalarına göre rü'ya veya ilhama benzer ba'zı intıbaat nakletmek gibi ihtimallerle alâkadar olabilir. Lâkin bu âyetteki rücumu böyle maddî ma'na ile şihablara hamletmek âyetin zâhirine pek muvafık görünmez, Zira « ��ë u È Ü¤ä bç b� » zamiri, mesabihe râci'dir. Mesabîh ise yukarıda beyan ettiğimiz vechile şihablara münhasır değil, bütün kevakibe şâmildir. Halbuki yıldızların hepsi birer şu'le addedilebilseler bile şihablar gibi rücum halinde olabilmesinde zâhirdir. Yoksa « ��ë u È Ü¤ä b ß¡ä¤è b ‰¢u¢ìß¦b Û¡Ü’£ î bŸ¡îå¡� » denilmek iktıza ederdi. Netekim o ma'nayı verenler de böyle te'vil etmek istemişlerdir. Buna karşı da şihabların yıldızlar kabîlinden olup olmadığı münakaşaları yapılmış ve balâda Behaüddini Amülîden naklettiğimiz ziynet ve şihab fikrasında olduğu gibi şihabların yıldızlardan kopmuş olmaları veya mersud olmıyan kevakib cümlesinden bulundukları tarzında cevablar verilmiş ise de hiç biri âyete karşı hılâfı zâhir olmaktan çıkmaz. Çünkü şihablar eski fizikçilerin fikri gibi sade hevada yukarı çıkan gazlerin iştiâlinden ıbaret olmayıp daha yukarıda sürü halinde dolaşan gayrı mer'î bir takım küçük yıldızların cazibei arzıyyeye kapılarak hevai nesimî dahiline bir mermî gibi giren ve girmesiyle delk ü temastan iş'tiâl etmesi ile husule gelen şeyler olduğu hakkında yeni mülâhazalar mevcud (Sûrei Sâffâta bak) ve bunların parçalanmış yıldızlar enkazı olması melhuz olmakla beraber « ��ë u È Ü¤ä b ß¡ä¤è b� » yerine hazf ü iysal ile « ��ë u È Ü¤ä bç b� » denilmiş olması ve Sâffâtta olduğu gibi kevakib ile şihabın ayırd edilmemiş bulunması hılâfı zâhir demektir. Buna karşı en muvafık cevab olsa olsa yıldızların hepsinin veya bir çoğunun da sukut kanunlarına tebean şihablar gibi ve şu kadar ki mahsûs olmıyan bir cereyan üzere bulunduklarına ve bu cereyanlarında dafialariyle Sh:»5205 aynı hizmeti gördüklerine işaret olması söylenebilir. Lâkin burada dediğimiz gibi mesabîh kelimesinin mecazen maddî ve ma'nevî olmaktan eamm olmasına göre bu rücumu maddî olmaktan ziyade ma'nevî olarak mülâhaza etmek kanaatimizce âyetin zâhirine daha muvafık olur ki bu da söylediğimiz iki vecihten diğer biridir. Ya'ni semai dünyayi tezyîn eden bütün kevkebler ve şihablar zâhirî birer nur olarak cazibeli güzellikleri, ferdî ve ictimaî kıymet ve haysiyyetleri, gözleri gönülleri açan zekvı ma'rifetleri ve âhenki vahdetleri ile Allah tealânın sun'i kudretine, şumuli rahmetine, azamet-ü ızzetine delâlet ve iymana hidayet edecek ma'nevî birer mısbah oldukları gibi aynî zamanda Şeytanlara karşı fırlatılarak onların iğva ve ıdlâllerini şerr ü zararlarını def u tarda sebeb olacak ma'nevî mermilerdir ki işte Enbiya ve onların varisleri olan Eshabı kiram gibi ulemai ızam da böyledir. Onun için Sûrei Cinde geleceği vechile bi'seti Muhammediyyede Cinler, Şeytanlar semaya yanaşamaz olmuşlardı. İşte âyette birinci ma'na böyle iki surette mülâhaza olunabilir. Ve bunun ikisinde de recim, Şeytanlaradır. Şeytanlar rucumun fa'ili değil, hedefleridir. İkinci ma'naya gelince, rucum, recmen bilgaybde olduğu vechile gayb taşlamak, bir takım zunun ve evham ile gaybden haber vermeğe kalkışmak ma'nasına olarak Şeytanların atmaları gayb taşlamaları, bu suretle ma'rifet taslıyarak halkı aldatmaları ve Allaha isnad edilmek onun ılmine havale olunmak lâzım gelen hukümleri, nucuma, nucumun havassına, kuvvet ve tabiatlerine isnad ederek ılmî salâhiyyeti suiisti'mâl edip şirk-ü küfre sevk etmeleri için birer bahaneleri demek olur ki bu surette Şeytanlardan murad, saadet ve şekavet, kaza ve kader gibi ahkâmı gaybiyyede nucumun te'siratına kail olarak ve nucuma dair olan ma'lûmatın haddini aşarak ahkâmı nucum ile talı' ve takdirden bir takım istıhraclar ile gayb-u istikbalden haber vermeğe kalkışan müneccimler, Sh:»5206 kâhinler gibi halkı iğfal etmeğe İns Şeytanları demek olur. « ��‰¢u¢ìß¦b Û¡Ü’£ ,î bŸ©îå¡� » nazmının ifadesi birbirin lâzım demek olan bu iki ma'nanın her birine de ihtimal üzere sadık olduğundan ikisi de sahihtir. Birincisinde cin Şeytanlarının, ikincisinde İns Şeytanlarının halleri beyan olunmuş demektir. İbni sîna Şıfada felsefei ulâsının mebde-ü mead faslının âhirinde derki: hasılı umurun hepsini tahlil ettiğinde bir takım mebadiye dayanırsın ki onların iycabı Allah tealâ ındinden münzeldir. Allah tealâ kaza ilk vaz'ı basîttir. Taktir kazanın tedric üzere müteveccih olduğudurki basît olmak haysiyyetleri kazaya, ilk emri ilâhîye nisbet olunan umurı basîtenin ictimaatının mucebi gibidir. Eğer insanlardan bir insana bütün Arz ve Semadaki hadisatın hepsini ve tabiatlerini tanımak mümkin olsaydı istıkbalde hadis olacakların hepsinin keyfiyyetini de anlıyabilirdi. Ahkâma kail olan şu Müneccim ise, evzaı ulâsı ve mukaddimatı ve bir burhane istinad etmez, belki bu babda tecribe veya vahiy iddisanı yaklaşır ve çok kerre o mukaddimatın isbatında kıyasatı şı'riyye veya hatabiyye tertibine kalkışır olmakla beraber kâinatın esbabından sade bir cins delâile dayanırki o da Semada olandır. Bununla beraber Semada olan ahvalin hepsini ihata ettiğine tarafından zamin olamaz. Bilfarz bize onun zamin olsa ve vefa de etse bizi ve kendisini her vakıt hepsinin Sh:»5207 vücuduna vakıf olacağımız bir hayiyyette tutması mümkin olmaz. Hepsinin fiıl ve tab'ı kendisince ma'lûm olsa bile onun bulunduğunu veya bulunmadığını bilmesi kifayet etmez. Çünkü ateş hardır, musahhındır, şunu ve şunu yapar diye bilmek suhunetin hasıl olduğu bilinmeden ateşin teshîn ettiğini bilmeğe kâfi gelmez. Hangi hisab tarikı vardır ki bize felekteki her hadese ve bid'ate ma'rifet ı'ta edebilsin. Bilfarz bizi ve kendisini her vakıt onun hepsinin vücuduna vakıf olacağımız bir haysiyyette tutması mümkin olsa bile bizim için onunla mugayyebata intikal tamam olmaz. Çünkü hudus yolundaki umurı mugayyebenin tamam olması ancak kemal adediyle husulü bizce kâfi olmakla beraber müsemeha edilen umurı semaviyye ile mütekaddim ve lâhık umurı arzıyyenin fâili ve münfeıli, tabi'îsi ve iradîsi ıhtilat etmekle olur. Yoksa yalnız semaviyyât ile tamam olmaz. O halde iki emrin bütün hazırın ve her birinin mucibini ve bahusus gayba muteallık olanını ihata etmedikçe gayba intikal mümkin olmaz. Şu halde müneccimlerin mukaddimatı hükmiyyelerinden bize verdiklerinin hepsi sadık olduğunu cabadan teslim etsek bile yine kavillerine bizim için ı'timad yoktur �açg�. Sabi'îler gibi te'siratı nucumdan bilerek ondan ahkâm çıkarmağa kalkışmak küfr-ü şirk olduğunda ulema müttefıktir. Ancak onları müessir değil de masabîh buyurulduğu vechile ahkâmı ilahiyyenin cereyanına delâil ve emârat olmak üzere sair ulûm ve fununda olduğu gibi teharrii hakikat fikriyle netayic ve ahkâm istinbatına çalışmak da şer'an memnu' değil mendub, belki evkatı salâtta olduğu gibi lüzumuna göre vacib vazife olacağından da ıhtilâfa mahal yoktur. Çünkü ılim, ılm olmak ı'tibariyle « ��ç 3¤ í Ž¤n ì¡ô aÛ£ ˆ©íå í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û bí È¤Ü à¢ìæ 6� » mısdakınca memduhtur. Ve ılimde ya'kîn matlûb olmakla beraber zannî mesail ve ahkâm havi olması da mümkin olabildiği kadar meşru'ıyyet ve mergubiyyetine mani' olmaz. Sh:»5208 Ve delâil-ü emârattan istidlâl suretiyle istinbat olunan hukümler, zaıyf bile olsa gaybe huküm sayılmaz, emâresinin medlûlü sayılır. Edillesinin kuvvet ve za'fına, fi'liyyat sahasındaki tatbikatları ve kullanış tarzlariyle gayelerinin hayr-ü şerrine göre hükümleri ve haysiyyetleri fark eder. Fakat nucum ve eflâkin evza' ve eşkâliyle ahval ve harekâtından bahseden ılmi hey'et veya ılmi sema' denilen « ����a¡æ£ Ï©ó  Ü¤Õ¡ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë a¤n¡Ü bÒ¡ aÛ£ î¤3¡ ë aÛä£ è b‰¡ Û b¨í bp§›P ë Û¡n È¤Ü à¢ìa Ç † … aÛŽ£¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤z¡Ž bl 6›� » gibi âyetlerle tahsîline teşvik olunmuş olan ılmi nücum değil de onu behane edinerek nücumun evzaından ileride olacak hâdisat ve mugayyebata ve şunun bunun baht-ü tali'ıne dair ahkâm istihrac etmek ma'nâsına tencim veya ahkâmı nücum ta'bir olunan müneccimlik işi nücumun te'sirine i'tikad suretiyle olmasa bile haddi zatinde ılim denecek bir şey olmayıp gayb taşlamaktan ve ba'zan tesadüf etse bile esas ı'tibariyle « �×¢3£¢ ß¢ä v£¡á§ × ˆ£ al¥� » buyurulduğu üzere yalan söylemekten ıbaret kalarak bu âyetteki şeytanet kısmına dahil olacağından İbni Sinâ dahi ona ı'timad edilmemek lâzım geldiğini salâhiyyetle beyan eylemiştir. Nücuma perestiş eden Sabiîler İdris aleyhisselâmın mü'cizesi olmak iddiasiyle gaybden haber verdiğine kail olmak istedikleri ahkâmı nücuma ehemmiyyet vermişler ve Semayı on iki burca taksim etmişler ve eflâkten yalnız perestiş edip heykellerini diktikleri mersud seb'ai seyyare feleklerini nazarı itibara alarak seb'ai seyyarenin evzaı felekiyyelerine göre Arzda cereyan edecek hâdiseleri bildireceği zu'miyle bir takım ahkâmı nüucm kitabları yazmışlardı. Bunun ılmi hey'et noktai nazarından hisabatı felekiyye ve riyazıyyenin terakkısine bir sevkı olmuş olmakla beraber diğer taraftan bir çok halkı iğfal ve ıdlâl eden bir şeytanet vesîlesi olarak kullanıldığı ve bu suretle insanların şirk ve küfür yollarında sürüklendiğe de daha çok olmuştur. Maattessüf müslimanlar arasında da bunun bir çok zararları olmuş, buna haram diyen ulemai dînin ve fukahanın Sh:»5209 sözlerini dinlemiyenler bunlara aldanarak nice zararlar görmüştür. Cazibei umumiyye ile alâkadar olan Arzızımızın bütün semavât, ve zıyası irebilen bütün yıldızlar ve aradaki esîrî ve lâtif gizli ve açık âlemler ile âlâkası bulunmak hasebiyle « ��ë 2¡bÛä£ v¤á¡ ç¢á¤ í è¤n †¢ëæ � » hukmünce nücumdan hisab olunabilen ba'zı istidlâlî ve tecribî malûmat ile kapdanın denizde yol ta'yin etmesi gibi ılmi nice fevaid istihsal olunabilirse de levhı mahfuzu okuyormuş gibi gayb ve istıkbale hâkim olacak vechile falcılığa ve istihracâta kalkışması bir kaç seyyare işi değil, lâekal arzî ve semavî bütün hâdisâtın tabiî, fi'lî ve infialî bütün şeraitını ta'yin etmeğe mütevakkıf olduğundan bunun beşer için mümkin fennî bir ılim olamıyacağında dîni islâm ulemasiyle beraber İbni Sînâ, Farabî gibi hukema ve eski, yeni hey'etçiler de müttefiktirler. Yeni hey'etçilerin ihata davasında olmadıkları ma'lûmdur. Şifa hasıyelerinde beyan olduğu üzere eski Hey'etçiler de demişlerdir ki eshabı ahkâm on iki burcu ve yedi seyyarenin feleklerindeki vaz'ıyyetlerini, ictima' ve istıkballerini, kıran ve mukabelelerini, husûf ve küsûflarını, tayflarının verdiğe elvana nazaran ı'tibar edilen saadet ve nühuset tabiatlerini mülâhaza etmekle bu ılme vâkıf olabileceklerini iddia ediyorlar. Halbuki rasadat ve kıyas ile Ilmi hey'etçe bulunmuş olan eflâk yediye münhasır değil, altmışa karibdir. Bunların ba'zıları arzı muhît, bazıları değildir. Bunlara «eflâki tedavir» ıtlak olunur. Ve daha rasadla idrâk olunamıyan diğer felekler bulunmak da mümkindir. Bundan başka kevakibi sabiteden her birinin de seyyareler gibi birer felekleri bulunmasını da tecviz etmişlerdir. Eshabı ahkâmın ise bu matlebleri nazarı i'tibara almak şöyle dursun haberleri bile yoktur. Bir huküm verdikleri zaman bütün bunlardan gafil olarak yalnız seb'ai seyyare ile huküm veregelmişlerdir. İş bu kadar da değil. Yine eski ehli Hey'et nazarında Semada kevakibi sehabiyye Sh:»5210 denilen bir takım yıldızlar vardır. Ve saman yolu, kehkeşan dediğimiz mecerre ve saire gibi görülen beyazlıkların buüdlerinden dolayı gözlerimizle seçilemiyecek derecede küçük görünen yıldız sürülerinden mürekkeb manzumeler olduğuna dair kanaatler vardı ki bunları yeniler de te'yid eylemektedirler. Bunlar ve bunların da felekleri olmaz lâzım geldiği düşünülünce evzaı felekiyyenin ta'yini ihatai beşerriyyeden ne kadar yüksek olduğu anlaşılır. Hada ilerisinden sarfı nazar edelim, şu dairede mülâhaza edilen ve arza az çok zıyası yetişebilen yıldızların ahvali hususiyyeleriyle Arzın ve cevvi Arzın ve bunlardaki cüziyyât ve hususıyyâtın, cismanî ve ruhanî münasebetleri fenni beşerle ta'yin olunabilmek ihtimali nasıl bulunuyor? Meselâ küçük bir Süha yıldızının diğer hususiyyetinden kat'ı nazarla, yalnız Arza gelebilen zıyasının ve Arz üzerinde ondan husule gelen intibaatın, meselâ Zeydin mukadderâtı üzerinde ne gibi bir eser husule getirmiş olduğunu hisaba almadan sade on iki burc içinde seb'ai seyyarenin evza'ı felekiyyesi üzerinde Zeydin yıldızına bakarak yarınki hali ne olacağına dair bir huküm vermeğe kalkışmanın nasıl bir saçma, nasıl bir atma, nasıl bir aldatma ve aldanmadan ıbaret olduğunu ve bunların faide yerine ne büyük zararlara badi olacağını anlamıyanlar nücum ile rucumu fark etmiyen bedbahtlar vaya fark ettirmek istemiyen şeytanetkârlar demek değilmidir? Evet dün bilmediğimiz bir çok şeyleri yarın öğrebiliriz, bugün mümteni' gibi istib'ad eylediğimiz bir takım hakikatleri küçük bir hadiseden bir kanun keşfiyle yarın adiyyât sahasında tasdık edebiliriz. Lâkin ılmin, âlemi imkânın ve semai hılkatın bize nâzır olan haddiyle Allaha aid olan hakikatinde büyük fark vardır. Âlimülgaybı veşşehade ancak Allahdır. Gaybı ancak o bilir. « ������Û bí È¤Ü á¢ aÛ¤Ì î¤k a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢��� » o bildirmeyince Peygamber de gaybı bilemez. « ��Ï Ü b í¢Ä¤è¡Š¢ Ç Ü¨ó Ë î¤j¡é©¬ a y †¦=a a¡Û£ b ß å¡ a‰¤m š¨ó ß¡å¤ ‰ ¢ì4§ Ï b¡ã£ é¢ í Ž¤Ü¢Ù¢ ß¡å¤ 2 î¤å¡ í † í¤é¡ ë ß¡å¤  Ü¤1¡é© ‰ • †¦=a� » buyurulduğu üzere bildirdiği kadar bilir. Onun Sh:»5211 için « ��Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¢ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡:� » buyurulmuştur. Kezalik « ����ë ß b¬ a¢ë@m©în¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b�� » bizim ılimlerimizin kılletini anlattığı gibi « ��ë a¡æ¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ a¡Û£ b Ç¡ä¤† ã b  Œ a¬ö¡ä¢é¢9 ë ß b ã¢ä Œ£¡Û¢é¢¬ a¡Û£ b 2¡Ô † ‰§ ß È¤Ü¢ìâ§� » ile tenzilâtı ilâhîyyenin bir mikdarı ma'lûmu bulunduğu da anlatılmıştır. Allah tealâ insanlara bahşettiği kabiliyyetlerin haddine göre enfüs ve âfakta ikame buyurduğu maddî ma'nevî, aklî ve naklî âyât ve delâil ile nazar ve istidlâl ve tecribe ve amel sahasında bizi mertebeden mertebeye kurbı rahmetine yükseltecek nice nice terakkîlere irdirecek ılim yolları, ve semai Dünyayı hidayet mısbahlariyle tezyin etmiş olmakla beraber namütenahiyi idrâk ederek gayb âlemine tehakküm edecek ve bu suretle kendisine şirk koşmağa kalkışacak bir salâhiyyete de mazher etmiş olmayıb « ��ë Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ ß 1 bm¡|¢ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ Û b í È¤Ü à¢è b¬ a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 6� » buyurulduğu üzere gayıb hazînelerini tamamen kendi ındinde tutmuş, levhi mahfuza da dilediklerini dilediği kadar muttali' kılmış, o ılmi ledünnîyi güzide kullarından pek azına tattırmıştır. Semasını Şeytanlardan mahfuz tutmuş, ılmi şeytanet için kullanan ve kulak hırsızlığiyle gayb taşlamağa, kehanet veya keramet satmağa ve böylelikle Enbiye ve Evliye, hattâ Allah tealâ ile «muhadde» ederek halkı ıdlâl eylemeğe kalkışan İns ve Cin Şeytanlarını recm için parlak mısbahlar, âteşîn şirareli dafi'alar yaratmış, kullarını o mısbahlardan istifade ve o Şeytanlardan, Şeytan atmalarından ıhtiraz ettirmek için nucumun mısbah olmak haysiyyetiyle rucum olmak haysiyyetlerini temyiz ettirmek üzere namı celâline kasem ile « ��ë Û Ô †¤ ‹ í£ ä£ b aÛŽ£ à b¬õ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b 2¡à – b2©î| ë u È Ü¤ä bç b ‰¢u¢ìß¦b Û¡Ü’£ ,î bŸ©îå¡� » buyurmuştur. Sonra da o Şeytanların ve onlara uyan kâfirlerin hal ve akibetlerini anlatmak için buyuruyorki « ��ë a Ç¤n †¤ã b Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al aÛŽ£ È©îŠ¡� »ve onlar için Seıyr azâbını hazırladık - o Şeytanlar Dünyada recm olunduktan başka şeytanetlerinin vaya attıkları yalanlarla alevlendirmek istedikleri fitne ve fesadın cezasını çekecekler, âhırette o Seıyr azâbını tadacaklardır. Sh:»5212 Yukarılarda da ma'lûm olduğu vechile çılgın alevli ateş demek olan saıyr, Cehennemin isimlerindendir. Sade o Şeytanlar değil 6. ��ë Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡Š 2£¡è¡á¤›� kendilerini yaratan, yaşatan rabbül'âlemîne küfreden, nankörlük edip saygısız giden kâfirlerin hepsine de ��Ç ˆ al¢ u è ä£ á 6›� Cehennem azâbı vardır. ��ë 2¡÷¤ aÛ¤à –©îŠ¢›� ki o ne fena mesîr - ne kötü me'ad, ne çirkin inkılâb yeri, ne acı akıbettir. Bunun fenalığı, o Seıyr azâbının şiddet ve dehşeti, ona atılanların kesreti, küfürlerinin sebeb ve mahiyyeti, azâbı görünce intibahları, ve cinayet ve istihkaklarını ı'tirafları şu suretle beyan ve tasvir olunuyor: EVVELA, 7. ��a¡‡ a¬ a¢Û¤Ô¢ìa Ï©îè b›� o kâfirler o Cehennem atıldıkları - o çılgın ateşin içine odun gibi fırlatıldıkları - vakıt �� à¡È¢ìa Û è b ‘ è©îÔ¦b›� onun bir şehîkını, bir hıçkırışını işidirler-yalayıp yutmağa hırsını ifade eden korkunç hışlayış ve gürleyişi, yâhud « ��Û è¢á¤ Ï©îè b ‹ Ï©îŠ¥ ë ‘ è©îÕ¥=� » mısdakınca içindekilerin acı sadayı matemidir. SANİYEN ��ë ç¡ó m 1¢ì‰¢=›� o o halde feveran ediyor, kaynıyordur. SALİSEN 8. ��m Ø b…¢ m à î£ Œ¢ ß¡å aÛ¤Ì î¤Å¡6›� gayızdan; öfkesinin şiddetinden, hışmından hemen hemen patlıyacak hale gelir - öyle çılgın öyle şiddetlidir. RABİAN ��×¢Ü£ à b¬ a¢Û¤Ô¡ó Ï©îè b Ï ì¤x¥›� ona her alay atıldıkça - ya'ni ona atılanlar fevc fevc, alay alay atılır. Her bir alay atıldıkça her def'asında �� b Û è¢á¤  Œ ã n¢è b¬›� onlara onun Sh:»5213 muhafızları - yukarıdaki Sûrede de �« �Ç Ü î¤è b ß Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò¥ Ë¡Ü bÆ¥ ‘¡† a…¥ Û b í È¤–¢ìæ aÛÜ£¨é ß b¬ a ß Š ç¢á¤ ë í 1¤È Ü¢ìæ ß b í¢ìª¤ß Š¢ëæ � » diye tavsîf olunan gardiyanları, zebânî Melekler, sert sert tevbîh ve tahkîr tarikıyle - sorarlar ��a Û á¤ í b¤m¡Ø¢á¤ ã ˆ©íŠ¥›� size bir nezîr gelmedi mi? Bu dehşetli haberi verip kocunduracak bir Peygamber, korkutucu bir elçi, bir delil gelmedimi ki siz buraya geldiniz? Derler, çünkü « ��ë ß b×¢ä£ b ß¢È ˆ£¡2©îå y n£¨ó ã j¤È s ‰ ¢ìÛ¦b� » buyurulduğu cihetle Allah tealâ bir resul göndermedikçe ta'zib etmez, ıkab olan her azâba sem'î veya aklî bir delil, bir inzar tekaddüm eder. - Bu gösteriyor ki Rabbe küfür onun zatını inkârdan ıbaret değil, rübubiyyeti tecelliyatını, her hangi bir Peygamberini ve indirmiş olduğu âyât ve edillesini ve onlarla tebliğ ettiği ahbar ve inzarını tekzib ve inkâr ile nankörlük de küfürdür. Çünkü Peygambere küfrün menşei «Allah hiç bir şey indirmedi» diye mutlak bir yalancılıktan ıbaret olan bir inkâra raci'dir ki bu da doğrudan doğru Allaha karşı bir küfrandır. Kâfir Peygamberi tekzib ederken gönlünden o sâlibei külliyyeyi kübrâ ittihaz ederek şöyle bir kıyas yürütür: «sen, Allah bana bir şey, bir haber indirdi diyorsun, halbuki Allah hiç bir şey indirmemiştir, binaenaleyh indirdi diyen yalan söylemiş olur, demek ki siz büyük bir dalâl içindesiniz» der, haber verilen azâbı görmedikçe inzara inanmaz. Bu suâle cevaben kâfirler o vakıt hakkı ketmedemiyerek 9. ��Ó bÛ¢ìa 2 Ü¨ó›� evet derler - Allahın lûtf-u adaletini ıkrar ve kendi kabahatlerini şöyle tafsîl ederler: ��Ó †¤ u b¬õ ã b ã ˆ©íŠ¥›� doğrusu bize bir nezîr geldi - parlak mısbahlar, âteşîn şihablar, şimşekler gibi nur-u nar içinde Semadan Zemîne yollar açarak, inzarlar saçarak, çarptığını yakarak inen âyetlerle bizi hem tenvîr eden hem korkutan bir muhbir geldi. ��Ï Ø ˆ£ 2¤ä b›� fakat biz onu tekzîb ettik ��ë Ó¢Ü¤ä b›� ve şöyle Sh:»5214 dedik ��ß b ã Œ£ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§7›� Allah hiç bir şey indirmedi - nübüvvetin, kitabın, vahy-u tenzîlin ve onlara ınanıp doğru gidenlere, güzel yaşıyanlara sevab, inanmayıp şeytanet ve küfre sapanlara sonunda azâb edileceğine dair va'dlerin veîdlerin aslı yoktur. O şihablar, o parlak atışlar maddeten ve ma'nen bizleri korkutacak hiç bir haysiyyeti haiz değildir, dedik, öyle Peygamberlik iddia edenler ve onlara inananlara ��a¡æ¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ a¡Û£ b Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ × j©îŠ§›� sizler başka değil, ancak büyük bir dalâl içindesiniz - kendinizi kaybetmiş, gidecek yoldan pek uzağa sapmış, büyük bir yanlışlık ve aldanış içinde şaşırmışsınız ki hem kendiniz aldanıyorsunuz, hem de başkalarını aldatmak istiyorsunuz-dedik, işte o kâfirler o vakıt böyle küfürlerini, küfranlarını ve uydukları şeytanlarla kendilerinin sıfatı olan o büyük dalâli Peygamberlere isnad etmekte aldanmış ve asıl büyük dalâl ve tuğyana kendilerinin düşmüş bulunduklarını ıkrar i'tiraf ederler ki, bunda küfürlerinin sebebini ve mahiyyetini tasvir vardır. Demek ki « ��ë Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡Š 2£¡è¡á¤ Ç ˆ al¢ u è ä£ á 6� » âyetinde kâfirleri Cehennem azâbına müstehık kılan küfür Allahın varlığını inkâra kadar varmak lâzım değil, Allahın kudretini' kullarına indirdiği lûtuf ve ni'metini, gönderdiği Peygamberleri, indirdiği kitabları, âyetleri, verdiği haberleri inkâr ederek küfranda bulunmak dahi Allaha küfürdür. Böyle küfr ü küfranda bulunanlar onlardan istifadeden kendilerini mahrum etmiş oldukları için âkıbette onlara mev'ud olan ni'met ve rahmetten ebediyyen mahrum olacakları gibi edilen inzarlara, haber verilen tehlükelere aldırmayıp saygısızlıkla üzerine yürüdükleri ve eldeki halâs fursatlarını kaçırmış bulundukları için ebedî azâb içine atılıp gidecekler ve o vakıt bu sözleri söyliyeceklerdir. Felsefe ta'birlerince bunu hulâsası şudur: Allaha küfür yalnız «atheisme» ya'ni ta'tîl denilen nefyi ilâhden ıbaret değil, bir Allaha inanırız amma Peygamberliğe ve Sh:»5215 Peygamberlere inanmayız diye nefyi nübüvvetle tevhidi ilâh mezhebi demek olan «deisme» de Allaha küfürdür. Netekim Allah vardır ve birdir amma bize filân ni'meti veren o değildir. Veya o bizim işimize müdahale etmez demenin şirk-ü ta'tîlden farkı olmıyan bir tenakuz olduğunda şübhe yoktur. Burâda « ��2 Ü¨ó Ó †¤ u b¬õ ã b ã ˆ©íŠ¥ Ï Ø ˆ£ 2¤ä b ë Ó¢Ü¤ä b ß b ã Œ£ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§7� » diyen kâfirlerin ateist olmayıp nübüvveti inkâr eden deist oldukları sarihtir. Bunların bu küfürlerinde mebde'leri olan prensibleri «Allah bir şey indirmemiştir» diye Allahın her şeyde zâhir olan kudret ve ınayetine karşı kafalarında kurdukları menfî bir teassub doğmundan başka bir şey olmadığını ve hılâfını gösterenleri büyük bir dalâl ile aldanmış farzettiklerini i'tiraf etmiş bulunuyorlar. İşte Kur'anın bütün kütübi münzeleden yüksek ve asırlardan beri dünyanın her tarafında aynî vahdet ve mevsukıyyetiyle mahfuz, tahrif ve tağyirden sâsil, en temiz, en doğru yegâne bir kitab olduğunu görmüş oldukları halde onun Allahdan indirilmiş « ��m ä¤Œ©í3¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå � » kelâmullah olduğuna ve risaleti Muhammediyyenin hakkıyyetine inanmak istemiyen o zamanki kâfirlerin ve müşriklerin dedikleri vechile Muhammed aleyhisselâmın bir şâir veya müellif gibi kendi söylediği veya yazdırdığı kendi sözü ve kendi kitabı olarak göstermeğe çalışan « ��a â¤ í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ aÏ¤n Š¨íé¢6 Ó¢3¤ a¡æ¡ aÏ¤n Š í¤n¢é¢ Ï Ü b m à¤Ü¡Ø¢ìæ Û©ó ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘ î¤÷¦6b� » onu Allaha iftira' etti mi? Diyorlar, eğer iftira ettimse siz beni Allahdan kurtaramazsınız de « ��Ó¢3¤ Ï b¤m¢ìa 2¡Ž¢ì‰ ñ§ ß¡r¤Ü¡é© ë a…¤Ç¢ìa ß å¡ a¤n À È¤n¢á¤ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » haydin Allahdan beride gücünüzün yettiklerini çağırın da onun misli bir Sûre de siz getirin de» demesine aldırmayıp bu kuvvetli beyanatta Hazreti Peygamberin kasden veya hataen aldanmış olduğuna zâhib olarak aceba çok akıllı ve emîn olan Muhammed buna ve bu suretle Peygamber olduğuna hakikaten inanmış, aldanmış mı idi yoksa kendisi inanmadığı halde öyle Sh:»5216 söylemekte bir menfeat görerek aldatıyormu idi? Diye bahisler yapan, yazılar yazan ve nihayet Corcı zeydanın medeniyyeti İslâmiyye tarihinde telhıs ettiği vechile kasden aldatmış değil, kendisi cidden ve bütün samimiyyetle inanmış ve ancak bu inanmasında aldanmış, yoksa yanlışlığını bilen bir yalancı öyle ahlâk ve etvarında nezîh bir hayat ve istikamet ta'kıyb edemez ve öyle paydar bir eser ve şimdiye kadar iki yüzden fazla devlet yetiştirmiş, cihanda büyük büyük intıbahlar, inkılâblar husule getirmiş bir din tesis edemezdi demekten de kendilerini alamamış bulunan garb feylesofları veya muharrirleri dahi müsbet ve tecribî ılimlerde, fenlerde düşündükleri gibi düşünmeyip, yine kendilerinin beğenmediği menfî yoldan giderek nefislerinde «Allah bir şey indirmemiştir ve indirmez, başka türlü düşünen hata eder» diye saplandıkları ve doğmatik dedikleri delîlsiz bir yokluk doğmundan yürümek istiyen deistler yâhud ateistlerdir ki vaktı gelince onlar da « ��2 Ü¨ó Ó †¤ u b¬õ ã b ã ˆ©íŠ¥ Ï Ø ˆ£ 2¤ä b ë Ó¢Ü¤ä b ß b ã Œ£ 4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§7 a¡æ¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ a¡Û£ b Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ × j©îŠ§� » diye i'tiraf edeceklerdir. Râzî tefsirinde der ki: bu âyetin nihayetindeki « ��a¡æ¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ a¡Û£ b Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ × j©îŠ§� » hıtabında iki vecih vardır. BİRİNCİSİ kâfirlerin Peygamberlere karşı söyledikleri sözleri cümlesinden olmasıdır ki azher olan budur. İKİNCİSİ de Cehennem hazenesinin kâfirlere karşı kelâmından olmasıdır ki kâfirler öyle deyince zebanîler « ��a¡æ¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ a¡Û£ b Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ × j©îŠ§� » diyeceklerdir, demek olur. Dalâlden murad, dünyadaki dalâlleri yâhud onun neticesi olan helâkleri olmak da muhtemildir. Bunlara karşı suâl soran ve o cevabı alan Melekler tarafından» sizin söz dinleyecek kulağınız veya düşünecek aklınız yokmuydu ki: Allahın indirdiklerini görüp dururken Allah bir şey indirmedi diyerek öyle bir tekzîb ve dalâle saptınız?» denilmesine veya denilmesi ihtimaline karşı o kâfirler o vakıt onun sebebini de anlatarak 10. ��ë Ób Û¢ìa›� hem derler ki ��Û ì¤ ×¢ä£ b ã Ž¤à É¢ a ë¤ ã È¤Ô¡3¢›� eğer bizler söz dinler ve Sh:»5217 aklı güzel isti'mal eyler kimseler olsa idik - ya'ni Allah bize kulak ve akıl vermemiş ve onlarla iyi dinlenip tutulduğu veya hakkıyla düşünülüp amel edildiği takdirde hidayete erdirecek haberler, hikmetler, nasîhatler, deliller indirmemiş değildi, fakat biz onlara kulak vermedik masal dedik, sağırlık ettik, aklı olanlara yakışacak vechile iyi düşünmedik, kendi zevkımızı, hevamızı, düşündük, çılgınlıkla fitnelere kapıldık, fenalar içinde fenalıklara düştük, eğer bizler iyi dinler yâhud iyi düşünür kimseler olsa idik aklın yetişemediği hususlarda nakıl yolu olan semi'den olmazsa aklın kendisinden hakkile istifade etsek ya'ni hidayet mısbahı olan ehli hak ulema ve eimmei müctehidîn gibi nakıl ve aklı, rivayet ve dirayeti cami' bahtıyarlardan olamasak bile hiç olmazsa rivayet ve dirayetten birine olsun sahib bulunsa idik küfre sapmaz ��ß b ×¢ä£ b Ï©¬ó a •¤z bl¡ aÛŽ£ È©îŠ¡›� o Seıyr eshabı Şeytanlar içinde bulunmazdık - onlara katılıp bu çılgın ateşe atılmazdık, vaktiyle içlerinden çıkar, hidayet yolunu tutardık, lâkin onlar içinde bulunduk, bu ateşe atıldık, demekki bizler ne dinler, ne de düşünür kimseler değilmişiz. Eyvâhlar olsun derler. Ukalalık iddiasında bulunan o nankörler nihayet felâket karşısında böyle azâba istihkaklarını ı'tiraf ederler. Bütün mes'uliyyeti vicdaniyye ile yanarlar. Bu beyan ile de şu noktalar tahlil edilmiş bulunuyor: Allah bir şey indirmedi deyip durmanın sebebi bu üç şeymiş: birincisi semi'den istifade etmemek, ikincisi akıldan istifade etmemek, üçüncüsü de bu suretle kötü muhîtta bulunmak, fakat üçüncü bir taraftan mebde' bir taraftan da netice demektir. Semi' ve aklı insana mebde-ü meadi, mazıy ve istıkbali tanıttıracak en müfid iki rehberdirler, diğer havas yalnız hali tanıtırlar. Lisan ve akl ise her ılme nâzırdır. Ve semi', akıldan evvel gerektir. Sem'ı veya aklı olanlar anlayıp dinliyerek fena bir muhîttan çıkar iyilere iltihak edebilir. İyman ve hidayet için bunların birisi bile Sh:»5218 derecesine göre kâfi gelir. Şu halde küfr-ü küfranın bütün sebebi sem-u akle gereği gibi ehemmiyyet vermemekte toplanır. Bu ise hayvanlıktan daha aşağı bir süfliyyettir. « ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù × bÛ¤b ã¤È bâ¡ 2 3¤ ç¢á¤ a ™ 3£¢6� » halbuki ne aklî ne de naklî delili idrâk kabiliyyeti bulunmıyanlara esasen teklif ve inzar yoktur. Onlar o süfliyyetin netaicine katlanırken sonunda böyle ebedî vicdan mes'uliyyetiyle Cehennem ateşinde yanmazlar. Kâfirler ise hılkaten insanın ta'rifinde dahil mükellef mes'uldurlar. Sâmi'aları da vardır, akılları da, sonunda Cehennemin hıçkırışını, azâb Meleklerinin ince suâllerini duyar anlarlar, önceden inzarı duymak, düşünmek istemezlerse de fi'lî darbe karşısında hepsini duyarlar. Onun için küfürlerini i'tiraf ederlerken sâmi'amız veya aklımız olsaydı demiyorlar, dinler veya akl eder olsaydık diye sem'-ü akıl ni'metlerine nankörlük etmiş olduklarına yanıyorlar. 11. ��Ï bÇ¤n Š Ï¢ìa 2¡ˆ ã¤j¡è¡á¤7›� demekki günahlarını i'tiraf ettiler - demekki Allahın lûtfunda rübubiyyetinde, adaletinde hiç bir eksiklik yok, o herşey'i indirmiş, gözde vermiş, kulak da vermiş akıl da vermiş, haberci göndermiş, haber de vermiş, Dünya Semayı, mer'î, mesmu', ma'kul, muhayyirul'ukul türlü mesabîh ile hem tezyin etmiş, hem nucum, hem rucum halinde rehberler, muhkem ve müteşabih âyetler, mu'cizeler, tebşirler, inzarlar indirerek mevt ve hayatta tesarruf eden kudret ve ızzetini, ahkâmı rububiyyetini anlatan, güzel amellerle ileri de yüksek hayata yükseltecek iyman nurları saçan ona karşı küfr-ü şeytanetle halkı aldatıp o güzel Sema altında kendileriyle beraber yangınlara sürüklemek isteyenlere hazırlanmış ve delk-ü temastan bir kıvılcımla tutuşup köpürmeğe müheyya bulunmuş olan Seıyr azâbının dehşetini anlatarak fitne ve fesattan tahzir için ölüm alâmeti sa'ikalar atan hıtablarla sem'ü akle teblîgat da yapmış, cürm ü günah ancak onları duymayan veya düşünmek istemeyerek inkâr ve tekzib edip o nuru Sh:»5219 söndürmeğe o çılgın ateşi körüklemeğe çalışan haddini bilmez nankörlerin kendilerine olduğu kendilerince de tebeyyün etmiştir. ��Ï Ž¢z¤Ô¦b Û¡b •¤z bl¡ aÛŽ£ È©îŠ¡›� o halde uzaklaştırılsın, ırag olsun bütün o eshabı Seıyr - bütün o şeytanlar ve onlara uyan kâfirler. Onların kazançları ve son hakları ancak budur. Allahın ızzetine karşı gelerek mülki ilâhînin nizamı adlini bozmağa, fani ve süflî hayatta kalmak zu'miyle hak ve halkı kendileri yaratıyormuş, âlemi mülk kendilerinin imiş gibi fitne ve fesad ile ıhtilâl ateşlerini körükleyip ileri hayatı zulm ü zulmetle boğmağa uğraşan o kesiblerin o günahlarının sonunda rahmet ve mağfiretten nasîbi yoktur. Izzeti ilahiyyeye yakışan da budur. Allah öyle azizdir. Sinin zammiyle suhk, uzaklaşmak ve ırak olmak yâhud helâk olmak ma'nasına bu'd gibi masdar olup « ��2¢È¤†¦a Û¡à †¤í å × à b 2 È¡† p¤ q à¢ì…¢;� » gibi mukadder fi'lin te'kidî mef'uli mutlakı olarak makamına kaim bir cümlei duaiyye halinde ve kahrolsun tarzında şiddetli bir zecr ifade eyler « ��Û¡b •¤z bl¡ aÛŽ£ È©îŠ¡� » de «lâm» « �Ü bÏ¦b Û é¢� » gibi fi'lin fail veya mef'ulünü beyan içindir. Fi'lin takdirinde « ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ã¤j n Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ã j bm¦=b� » gibi iki vecih vardır. Birisi « �Ï b ¤z Ô è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡¤z bÓ¦b� » takdirinde olarak Allah onları rahmetinden uzaklaştırsında uzaklaştırsın demektirki bu surette suhkan müteaddi olan ishak ve ib'ad ma'nasına olmuş olur, Birisi de « ��Ï b ¤z Ô è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï Ž z¡Ô¢ìa ¢z¤Ô¦b� » takdirinde olup Allah onları rahmetinden uzaklaştırsın da onlar da uzaklaştıkça uzaklaşsın, kahrolsunlar demek olur. 12.��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í ‚¤’ ì¤æ ‰ 2£ è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ì î¤k¡›� haberiniz olsun ki her halde rablarına anilgıyab saygı besleyenler - ya'ni azâbı gelip çatmadan, bilfiıl sahai şühûde çıkmadan evvel henüz kendilerinden gaib olan iken, yâhud el içinde mürâiyâne değil de dillerinden gaib olan kalbleri içinden samimî surette korkup sakınarak şanı rübubiyyetiyle emirlerine, inzarlarına ta'zîm ve ıhtiram hissi besleyenler ��Û è¢á¤ ß Ì¤1¡Š ñ¥ ë a u¤Š¥ × j©îŠ¥›� Sh:»5220 bir mağfiret ve büyük bir ecir onlar içindir - azâbı görünciye kadar korkmıyanlara yâhud kalblerinde saygı olmayıp da zâhirden müraîlik edenlere değildir. İşte sizleri ileri hayat için hanginiz daha güzel iş yapacak diye teklif ve ibtilâ, dünyasında peyderpey imtihan ve müsabaka meydanına çıkarmak için mevt-ü hayatı yaratmış ve futursuz olarak yediğerine muntabık, muntazam yedi sema ile her tarafınızdan ıhata edip kendinizi tanıtmış ve Semai dünyayı mesabîh ve rücum ile donatıp o nur-u nar nizamı içinde sizi tenvir ve tahzir etmek üzere bu tebşir ve inzar âyetlerini dinleyip anlıyarak tatbık etmeniz için Peygamberine ve o vasıta ile sizlerin sem'inize ve aklınıza kadar indirmiş olan o Rahman böyle azîz, böyle gafurdur. 13. ��ë a ¡Š£¢ëa Ó ì¤Û Ø¢á›� ve kavlinizi, ya'ni iyi veya kötü söylediğiniz sözü, yâhud akîde ve mezhebinizi ister sir tutun, gizleyin ��a ë¡ au¤è Š¢ëa 2¡é©6›� ister onu açığa vurun, haykırın - onca müsavidir, hepsini bilir, ona göre hisabını görür. Binaenaleyh ona gizlide ve açıkta tam saygı beslemek gerektir. Ey mükellefîn! Ey o mevt ve hayat arasında imtihan meydanına atılmış saygılı veya saygısız, dinler veya dinlemez, düşünür veya düşünmez bütün mübtelâlar! ��a¡ã£ é¢ Ç Ü©îá¥ 2¡ˆ ap¡ aÛ–£¢†¢ë‰¡›� çünkü o rabbınız bütün sînelerin künhünü bilir - nefislerin, kalblerin, içiyle dışıyla bütün hakikatini kendi hakikatlerinde kendilerinin bile vakıf olamadıkları gizliliklerin hepsini bütün hududiyle bilir. Hepsini o yaratmıştır 14. ��a Û b í È¤Ü á¢ ß å¤  Ü Õ 6›� bilmez mi yaratan? - Yarattığını bir duygu duyan, bir şey düşünen, bir niyyet eden, bir söz söyleyen, kasden bir iş yapan onu yaparken ne kadar gizlemek istese kendinden gizliyemez, vicdanında onu o demde duyabilir. O halde onu ve bütün sînelerin künhünü ve bütün hılkati yaratan Hâlık daha evvel Sh:»5221 ve daha ekmel bilir. O sîneler, o nefisler, o düşünceler, o kuvvetler, o fiıller, o duygular bilgiler, hep Allahın halkıyledir. O yaratmayınca kimsenin ne eli oynar ne dili ne hissi yürür ne fikri, ne vicdanı kalır ne kendisi. Bakarsın bir an içinde el çolak olmuş, dil tutulmuştur. Fikir durmuş, akıl boğulmuştur, Gönül kendinden geçmiş, ben şöyle yaparım diyen nefis hâk ile yeksan olmuştur. Hâlikın yeni bir halk ile imdadı yetişmezse hiç bir mahlûk onu kendine getiremez ve o hılkati işletemez. Çünkü bir zerre, bir şuur, bir şey halketmenin mütevakkif olduğu tafsîlatı bilemez. O bütün silsilei esbabı ihata eyliyen ekmel bir ılim ve kudresin eseridir. Mahlûkun hâlinkından bir şey gizlemesine imkân yoktur. Bir mahlûkun kendindeki hâdis bilgi ve onun mazmunu ondan evvel onu ve onda o bilgiyi bütün künhiyle yaratan hâlikın ılmine medyundur. Mahlûkta her hangi bir hâdise olur da onu yaratan hâlık bilmez olur mu? ��ë ç¢ì aÛÜ£ À©îÑ¢ aÛ¤‚ j©îŠ¢;›� o iken ancak lâtîf habîr. - LÂTÎF, lûtufdan mubeleğalı ismi fâil yâhud letafetten sıfatı müşebbehe olabilir. birincisinde gayet lûtufkâr demek olur, LÛTUF, gayet incelik, hoşluk ve uygunlukla gayeye iysal, muradı ihsan eylemektir. LETAFET de kesafet mukabili olarak incelik, hoşluk, nâziklik demektir ki mukabili olan kesafetin derecesine göre nisbî olarak muhtelif mertebelerde mülâhaza olunur. LÂTÎF bir hava dediğimiz gibi ba'zı ecsama lâtîf veya ruh ıtlak edilmesi bu ma'naca nisbî bir letafet i'tibariyledir. Zıyaya lâtîf, denilmesî daha ince, nura lâtîf denilmesi daha ince, esîre lâtîf denilmesi daha ince bir mülâhazadır. Halbuki bütün bunlardan az çok maddî veya cismanî bir nevi, kesafet mafhumu da vardır. Hiç kesafet mefhumu olmıyarak mülâhaza edebileceğimiz bir letafeti ancak ılim mahiyyetinde bulabiliriz ki böyle yalnız işareti ılmiyye ile iş'ar olunabilen letaife mücerradat ta'bir olunur, Mutlak vücud, mücerradatın en yükseği, vacibülvücud olan zatı Sh:»5222 Hakk ise hepsinden üstündür. Hak tealânın «lâtîf» ismi şerifinde iki tefsir vardır. Birisi en ince, en gizli umuru bütün inceliğiyle kolay kolay bilen « �a Û¤È bÛ¡á¢ 2¡bÛ¤‚ 1 bí b 2¡Š¡Ï¤Õ§ ë × à b4¡ ¢è¢ìÛ ò§� » demektir ki bu ma'na ılim sıfatının letafetine raci'dir. Birisi de nasıl yapıldığı gizli olan en lâtîf şeyleri yapan ve mahlûkatının muhtac oldukları menafiı lûtf u ınayetiyle ihsan ve iysal eyleyen lûtufkâr demektir. Bu ma'na da tekvin sıfatına raci'dir. Râzînin dediği gibi burada habîr sıfatı ayrıca tasrih edilmiş olduğundan bu ma'na daha muvafıktır. O Hâlık ancak böyle her şey'e habîr, lâtîf olan zatı ekmeldir, Hâbir olmayan kuvvetler tam ma'nasiyle lâtîf olamıyacağı gibi her şey'e habîr olmayan lâtîfler, ruhlar, melekler de Hâlikın kendisi değil, şüunudurlar. Netekim « ��Ó¢3¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¢ ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ ‰ 2£©ó� » buyurulmuştur. « ��ë ç¢ì aÛÜ£ À©îÑ¢ aÛ¤‚ j©îŠ¢;� » de lâmı ta'rifin ifade ettiği ahid ekmeyyete işarettir. Lâtîfi ekmel, habîri ekmel demektir. Müsnedin böyle muarref olması da kasr ifade ettiğinden bu iki vasfı ekmel mecmuunun hâlika münhasır olduğunu anlatır. Binaenaleyh bundan şu ma'naları anlayabiliriz. EVVELÂ, Halk fi'li, kesafet, atalet remzi olan maddenin şanı değildir. Lâtîf olan kuvvetin şanıdır. SANİYEN, ılimsiz kör bir kuvvetin şanı da değil, tam ma'nasiyle lâtîfi âlim bir kudretin şanıdır. SALİSEN, ılminde bir eksiklik bulunan kudretin de değil, her şey'e kemaliyle âlim, habîri ekmel olan lâtîfi ekmel bir kudret ve kuvvetin şanıdır. İşte Hâlık odur. O yaratan yarattığını, yaratacağın her şey'i bilir. O halde bütün sînelerin künhünü bilir. Mükellefînden sadir olan gizli açık, iyi veya fena her kavl ü fiıl, iyman ü küfür her hal ü kal her niyyet ve garaz hepsi ona alesseviyye ma'lûmdur. Lûtfunu da cezasını da ona göre verir. Onun için insan olan ve mevt ü hayat arasında imtihan meydanında dökülmüş bulunan bütün mükellefin, ona gizlide ve açıkta o nisbette mehafet ve mahabbetle saygı ve ta'zîm demek olan haşyet hissiyle mütehassis Sh:»5223 olarak güzel amellere sa'yedip o seıyr azâbından korunmalı va'deylediği o büyük ecr ü mağfirete irmelidir. Şimdi bunu daha amelî bir surette tevzîh ve bu âlemde beşer için Arzdan Semaya, maddeden ma'naya, süfliyyetten ulviyyete terakkî vicheleriyle tedennî ve helâk tehlükeleri arasında doğrudan doğru rahmeti Rahmana götürecek bir istikamet yolu, uhrevî bir hayat ve nüşur gayesine irşad için hem teşvik hem inzar siyakında buyuruluyor ki: ��UQ› ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô u È 3 Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ‡ Û¢ìÛ¦b Ï bß¤’¢ìa Ï©ó ß ä b×¡j¡è b ë ×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‰¡‹¤Ó¡é©6 ë a¡Û î¤é¡ aÛä£¢’¢ì‰¢ VQ› õ a ß¡ä¤n¢á¤ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ a æ¤ í ‚¤Ž¡Ñ 2¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž Ï b¡‡ a ç¡ó m à¢ì‰¢= WQ› a â¤ a ß¡ä¤n¢á¤ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ a æ¤ í¢Š¤¡3 Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ y b•¡j¦6b Ï Ž n È¤Ü à¢ìæ × î¤Ñ ã ˆ©íŠ¡ XQ› ë Û Ô †¤ × ˆ£ l aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤ Ï Ø î¤Ñ × bæ ã Ø©îŠ¡ YQ› a ë Û á¤ í Š ë¤a a¡Û ó aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡ Ï ì¤Ó è¢á¤ • b¬Ï£ bp§ ë í Ô¤j¡š¤å 6 ß bí¢à¤Ž¡Ø¢è¢å£ a¡Û£ b aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢6 a¡ã£ é¢ 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ 2 –©îŠ¥ PR› a ß£ å¤ ç¨ˆ a aÛ£ ˆ©ô ç¢ì u¢ä¤†¥ Û Ø¢á¤ í ä¤–¢Š¢×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡6 a¡æ¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ a¡Û£ b Ï©ó Ë¢Š¢ë‰§7 QR› a ß£ å¤ ç¨ˆ a aÛ£ ˆ©ô í Š¤‹¢Ó¢Ø¢á¤ a¡æ¤ a ß¤Ž Ù ‰¡‹¤Ó é¢7 2 3¤ Û v£¢ìa Ï©ó Ç¢n¢ì£§ ë ã¢1¢ì‰§›�� Sh:»5224 ��RR› a Ï à å¤ í à¤’©ó ß¢Ø¡j£¦b Ç Ü¨ó ë u¤è¡é©¬ a ç¤†¨¬ô a ß£ å¤ í à¤’©ó  ì¡í£¦b Ç Ü¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§ SR› Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ã¤’ b ×¢á¤ ë u È 3 Û Ø¢á¢ aÛŽ£ à¤É ë aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰ ë aÛ¤b Ï¤÷¡,† ñ 6 Ó Ü©îÜ¦b ß bm ’¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ TR› Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô ‡ ‰ a ×¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢z¤’ Š¢ëæ UR› ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ß n¨ó ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤ì Ç¤†¢ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå VR› Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¢ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡: ë a¡ã£ à b¬ a ã ¯b ã ˆ©íŠ¥ ß¢j©îå¥ WR› Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a ë¤ê¢ ‹¢Û¤1 ò¦ ©¬î÷ o¤ ë¢u¢ìê¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa ë Ó©î3 ç¨ˆ a aÛ£ ˆ©ô ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ 2¡é© m †£ Ç¢ìæ XR› Ó¢3¤ a ‰ a í¤n¢á¤ a¡æ¤ a ç¤Ü Ø ä¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ß å¤ ß È¡ó a ë¤ ‰ y¡à ä =b Ï à å¤ í¢v©îŠ¢ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ß¡å¤ Ç ˆ al§ a Û©îá§ YR› Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ a¨ß ä£ b 2¡é© ë Ç Ü î¤é¡ m ì ×£ Ü¤ä 7b Ï Ž n È¤Ü à¢ìæ ß å¤ ç¢ì Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ ß¢j©îå§ PS› Ó¢3¤ a ‰ a í¤n¢á¤ a¡æ¤ a •¤j | ß b¬ë¯ª¢×¢á¤ Ë ì¤‰¦a Ï à å¤ í b¤m©îØ¢á¤ 2¡à b¬õ§ ß È©îå§›� Meali şerifi O Hâlıktır ki o, size Arzı zelûl (munkad) kıldı, haydin, o Arzın omuzlarında yürüyün de o yaradan lâtîfi habîrin rızkından yeyin, onadır fakat nihayet nüşûr 15 Emînmisiniz o Semâdekinden ; sizinle Arzı göçürüvermesinden? O vakıt bakarsınız ki o Arz çalkalanıyordur 16 Yoksa emînmisiniz o Semâdekinden: Sh:»5225 üzerinize bir mermîler yağdırıcı gönderivermesinden? O vakıt bilirsiniz ki nasılmış inzarım? 17 Filhakika onlardan evvelkiler de tekzib ettiler, fakat nasıl oldu inkârım 18 Bakmazlarmı ki üstlerinde uçan kuşlara, kanat süzerlerken ve yumarlarken? Rahmandır ancak onları tutan, şübhesiz ki o her şey-i görür 19 Yoksa kimdir o Rahmanın berisinden şu sizin ordularınız ki sizi kurtaracak? Kâfirler başka değil, sade bir gurur içindedirler 20 Yoksa kimdir şu sizlere rızık verecek? O rızkını keserse? Hayır bir ürküntü ve azgınlık içinde inada dalmışlar 21 İmdi yüz üstü kapanarak giden mi daha doğru? Yoksa dos doğru bir cadde üzerinde düpe düz giden mi? Düşünmeli bir 22 de ki, odur ancak sizi inşa eyleyen ve size dinleyecek kulak, görecek gözler, duyacak gönüller veren, fakat sizler pek az şükr ediyorsunuz 23 Deki, odur sizi Arzda zürriyyet halinde yaratıp yayan, nihayet de hep toplanıp ona haşrolunacaksınız 24 Böyle iken diyorlar ki: Ne zaman bu va'd? Eğer sadıksanız? 24 Deki o ılim ancak Allahın ındindedir, ben sade açık anlatan bir nezîr (kocundurucu bir Peygamber) im 26 Derken vaktı gelip de onu yakından gördüklerinde o küfredenlerin yüzleri kötüleşiverdi. Ve denildi ki işte, o sizin kendilerine da'vet edip durduğunuz budur 27 Deki: gördünüz mü? Allah beni ve beraberimdekileri helâk etse yâhud bize merhamet buyursa iki takdirde de kâfirleri elîm bir azâbdan kurtaracak kimdir? 28 Deki o öyle Rahman, işte biz ona iyman ettik ve ona dayanmaktayız, ileride sizler de bileceksiniz ki o açık bir dalâl içinde bulunan kim? 29 De ki: gördünüz mü? Sabaha kadar suyunuz bata kalırsa size bir âbi revan getirecek kim? 30 15.��ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô u È 3 ›� - lâtîf, hâbir olan Hâlık tealânın insanlara olan lûtuflarından birine tenbih ve ona müterettib vazife ve gayelerine irşaddır. ��Û Ø¢á¢›� sizin için - bunun takdimi Sh:»5226 ıhtisas ifade eder. Ya'ni her şey ve her mahlûk için değil, ancak siz insanlar ve bahusus bu kelâma muhatab olan sem'u akıl sahibi kimseler için kıldı ��aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ‡ Û¢ìÛ¦b›� Arzı bir zelûl -ZELÛL inkıyad demek olan, kesrile, zill masdarından mübaleğa vasfıdır. Her hangi bir şeyden sana münkad, ya'ni istediğin gibi kolaylıkla çekip götürecek vechile tesarrufa müsaid bulunan uysal şey'e zelûl denilir. Bunda asl olan hakaret ve horluk ma'nası değil, kolaylık, yumuşaklık, uygunluk, ya'ni uysal ma'nasıdır. Bir şey zelûl olmakla beraber şerefli olabilir. Netekim tevazu' bir şereftir. Hâk ol ki huda mertebeni eyleye âlî Tâci seri âlemdir o kim hâki kademdir. Ya'ni zelîl olmak zelîl olmayı istilzam etmez. Hor, hakîr demek olan zelil zalin zammiyle «züll» masdarından gelir. İnkıyad ve uysallık infialî olmakla beraber esas i'tibariyle tav'î bir fi'l olduğundan zelûl vasfı hayvanda hakikattir. En'âm denilen yumuşak başlı hayvanlar zelûldur. « ��Û è¢á¤ Ï à¡ä¤è b ‰ ×¢ì2¢è¢á¤ ë ß¡ä¤è b í b¤×¢Ü¢ìæ � » bu ma'nadandır, Lisanımızda bunun en şayi' misali koyundur, koyun gibi deriz, koyun zelûldur zelil denilmez. Eşek zelûl olmakla beraber zelîl olmakda da meseldir. Deve zelûldur, Zelîl değildir. At ehline zelûldur. Ufuk bir işaretten anlar, zelîl değildir. Kullanmasını bilmiyeni dinlemez, silker geçiverir. Beygir de hem zelûl, hem zelîldir. Katır zelîldir pek zelûl değildir. Taş gibi zorlukta kullanılan şeylere zelûl denilmez, denilirse mecaz olur. Şu halde Arza zelûl ıtlâkı teşbihîdir. « �× z î ì aæ§ ‡ Û¢ì4§� » demek gibidir. Menakibinde meşiy emri karînesiyle bunun sade bir koyun gibi eti yenir, sütü sağılır, yünü kırpılır değil, at veya deve gibi daha ziyade binilmesi mu'tad olan en mühim bir hayvana teşbih edilmiş olduğu anlaşılıyorki en ziyade mütebadir olan Sh:»5227 Arab atı veya hecînidir. Arz bu suretle her türlü istifadeye müsaid olarak binilen ve incitmeden yürüyen uysal bir binid halinde tasvir olunmuşturki bunda onun hissolunmıyacak kadar tav'î ve seri' bir hareketle sarsmaksızın yürüyüşüne de bir işaret vardır. Demekki Allah tealâ bize Arzın hareketini vaki'de olduğu gibi gayrı mahsûs bir halde bildirmiştir. Ma'lûmki bu gibi teşbih ve istiareleri takviye eden karînelere terşih denilir. Burada da murad öyle bir binid teşbihi olduğu şu suretle terşih olunarak buyuruluyorki ��Ï bß¤’¢ìa Ï©ó ß ä b×¡j¡è b›� haydin onun omuzlarında yürüyün - bunda iki yürüyüş anlaşılır. Birisi onun üzerinde, omuzları içinde yürümektir ki bu bildiğimiz vechile Arz üzerinde bizim bizzat yürüyüşümüzdür. Bunda « �Ïó� » meşye müteallık olarak « �ß ä b×¡k¢� » mef'ulifihtir. Biz bunda yalnız Arzın hududu içinde yürümüş oluruz. Birisi de bir at veya gemi sırtında gittiğimiz gibi Arzın sırtında olarak onun yürüyüşü ile bilvasıta yürümemizdir. Ki bunda « �������Ï©ó ß ä b×¡j¡è b� » zarfı müstekarr olarak meşyin fâili olan muhatablardan haldır. Bunda Allah tealânın emriyle evvelen ve bizzat yürüyen Arz, saniyen onun üzerinde olarak bilvasıta yürüyen de biz olmuş oluruz. Bu suretle yürüyüşümüz Arzın bir haddine doğru değil. Semaya doğrudur. Bundan sonraki âyette Semadan bahsedilmesi de buna sarih bir karînedir. Burada bundan başka dikkat olunması lâzım gelen bir kaç nokta vardır. - 1), Arzın menakibi nedir? Ma'lûmki menkib omuz demektir. Fakat görülüyor ki « ��Ï¡ó ß ä Ø¡j î¤è b� » ya'ni iki omuzu denilmemiş, cemi' sıgasiyle menakib buyurulmuştur. Demekki bunun omuzları bildiğimiz binid hayvanları gibi ikiden ibaret değil çoktur. O halde bunlar nedir? Râzînin beyanına göre müfsirînin bunda üç kavli vardır. Birisi: Katade, ve Dahhâk ve İbni Abbasın kavlidirki: Arzin menakibi cibal ve âkâmı, ya'ni dağları ve tepeleri Sh:»5228 demektir. İnsanın omuzları mürtefi' olduğu gibi dağlar da mürtefi' olduğundan menakib ta'bir olunmuştur. Buna göre ma'nâ şu olmuş olur: ben size onun omuzlarında bile yürümeyi kolaylaştırdım, halbuki onlar onun tezlîlden en uzak olan eczasıdır. O halde sair eczasındaki kolaylık evleyyitte olmazmı? İKİNCİSİ: Arzın menakibi, yolları, açıklıkları, etraf ve cevanibidir. Bu da Hasenin, Mücahidin, Kelbînin ve Mukatilin kavli ve Atanın İbni Abbastan rivayeti ve Feranın ve İbni kutaybenin muhtarlarıdır. Demişki menakib cevanib demektir. Adamın iki omuzu da iki canibidir. Ve bu « ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ u È 3 Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž 2¡Ž bŸ¦=b Û¡n Ž¤Ü¢Ø¢ìa ß¡ä¤è b ¢j¢Ü¦b Ï¡v bu¦;b� » kavli gibidir. Bu iki kavlide menakibde mecaz filmüfred var demektir. ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ, Sahib Keşşaf demiştir ki; omuzlarda yürümek ta'biri fartı tezlîlde meseldir. Çünkü iki omuz ve onların mültekası olan ense kökü devenin en ince ve râkibin ayakla basıp da üzerine i'timad edebilmesinden en uzak olan şey'idir. Deve omuzunda yürünebilecek bir hale geldiği zaman inkıyad ve itaatte nihayet dereceyece gelmiş demektir �açg�. Bu surette « ��Ï bß¤’¢ìa Ï©ó ß ä b×¡j¡è b� » Arzın zelûliyyette nihayet derecede olmasından kinaye olarak deveye teşbihi dahi anlatan bu ma'nada onda istediğiniz gibi tesarruf edin demek olur. Güzel olmakla beraber bunda menakibin ayrıca bir ma'nasını mülâhaza maksud olmıyarak sade meşy ile beraber terkibin mecmuu kinaye ve isti'arei temsiliyye yapılmış oluyor. Bununla iktifa ise Arzın menakibi ıtlak olunan bir şeyler teharrisine lüzum göstermemiş olacağından Arzın etrafını keşfe çalışmak gibi gayretleri tahrike müsaid görünmez zannedilebilir. Halbuki bu emir, Arz üzerinde inkişaf hissi telkin ederek müslimanlara az bir zaman içinde âleme intişar yollarını açmış olan irşadâtı ilâhiyyedendir. Şu halde menakib ta'biri için de ayrıca bir ma'na mülâhaza etmek gerektir ki o da bu üç tefsirin hasılı olmak üzere Sh:»5229 Arzın menakibi Arzın en yüksek, en uzak ve yürümek için en müşkil ve en nâzük yerlerine kadar sırtı demek olurki bu da dağları, tepeleri, ovaları, dereleriyle bütün şark-u garb cihetlerine ve cenub-u şimal kutublarına varıncıya kadar onu kaplamış olan sathın hepsine şamil olur. Bu i'tibar ile cevanib tefsiri hepsinden şumullüdür. Ancak Zemahşerînin dediği gibi meşiy de her türlü tesarrufatı mümkineden ta'mim olunduğu surette yalnız sathında kalınmayıb hafriyyat ve saire suretiyle derinliklerinde teharri ma'nası da anlaşılır. - 2) Bundan anlaşılır ki, Arzın menakibinde yürümek için evvel emirde onu keşf edip bilmeğe de ihtiyac vardır. Bu ise Arzın sathı ahvalini bildiren ve Coğrafya denilen ma'lûmat ile olur. Şu halde demek olurki burada o ılmi tahsıle ve peyderpey keşfiyyâtı ileri götürerek tahkık ve islâh ile tedvine dahi bir teşvık vardır. Sonra bundan Arza dair tetebbuâtta bulunmak gibi amelî ılimlerin hepsine de bir tergıb çıkar. - 3) « ��Ï bß¤’¢ìaP ë ×¢Ü¢ìa� » emirlerini müfsirîn ibahaya hamletmişlerdir. Bu umumî noktai nazardan doğru olmakla beraber biraz iyzaha muhtacdır. Burada siyakı kelâm bu emirlerin mücerred ibaha için değil, lûtf-u inzar beyninde bir irşad için olduğunu göstermektedir. LÛTUF, asıl fi'ıllere temkîn ve ıkdar ile tergıyb noktai nazarındandır. Bu cihetle bunda ibahadan fazla bir nedib ve lüzümuna göre vucub ma'nası da vardır. Nefakasını tedarük etmek ve ölmiyecek kadar yemek vacib olduğu cihetle bu gibi ahvelde bu emirler ibaha halinde kalamaz. İNZAR cihetine gelince oda « ��ë a¡Û î¤é¡ aÛä£¢’¢ì‰¢� » ile iş'ar olunacağı üzere bu fiıllere bâıs olan gaye ve niyyetlere nazarandır. Ya'ni yürüyün, çalışın, yeyin ammâ bu kuvvetleri ve salâhiyetleri size veren Allahı ve ölümü unutmayarak ve ona hisab vereceğinizi düşünerek hareket edin, haksızlık, Sh:»5230 tecavüz, israf, sefahet ve saire gibi kötü gayeler için değil, Allah için Allaha gideceğinizi hisab ederek, hasılı Allahdan korkarak yürüyün, yeyin demektir. Bu iki haysiyyet mülâhaza edilince umumî netice ibaha mahiyyetinde kalırsa da bunların gerek efrad ve gerek cem'iyyet noktai nazarından mühim bir irşad olduğunu unutmamak ve ahvalin ıktızasına göre vücub, nedib, ibaha hukümlerini bil'ictihad ayırmak icab eder. Zira. - 4) « ��Ï bß¤’¢ìa Ï©ó ß ä b×¡j¡è b ë ×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‰¡‹¤Ó¡é©6� » emirleri, bu meşyin rızk işi, ya'ni hayat mücadelesinde hüsni amel ile sa'y-ü kesib mes'elesine teallükunu ifede eder ve bu Sûrenin okunması rızk vus'atiyle alâkadar bulunduğuna dair geçen eserlerin menâtı da bu olmak gerektir. Bu suretle yukarıda geçen « ��Û¡î j¤Ü¢ì ×¢á¤ a í£¢Ø¢á¤ a y¤Ž å¢ Ç à Ü¦b6� » kavli kerîminde beyan olunduğu üzere mevt ve hayat arasında ahseni amel için imtihan meydanına çıkışın amelî bir manzarasını anlatmış olur. Bu cihetle bu meşiy emri bir mükellefiyyet ile alâkadar olarak rızk kesbi esbabından hepsine şamil olmak üzere mülâhaza olunmak ıktıza eyler. Şu halde bi meşiy, bu yürüyüş gerek cihad, gerek ticaret, gerek ziraat ve gerek sınaî herhangi bir sa'y-ü amel gibi iktisab esbab ve maksadlarına şamil olur. Bununla beraber « ��Ó¢3¤ ©,îŠ¢ëa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¢ëa� » emirleri vechile âfakı müşahede ve tedkıyk ile ıbret ve ma'rifet tahsıyl etmek ve dîn ve fazîlet neşri ile kesbi mesûbat eylemek gibi ma'nevî rızıklarla intifa' kasıdlarına dahi şamil olur. Şu halde bu emirler aynen ferdlere dahi hıtab olmakla beraber daha ziyade kifaye suretiyle cem'iyyete müteveccihtir. Ve işte bu suretledir ki Müslimanlar « ��Ï b¤n j¡Ô¢ìa aÛ¤‚ î¤Š ap¡6� » mazmunu üzere imtihan meydanına sevk olunmuşlardır. ��ë ×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‰¡‹¤Ó¡é©6›� ve rızkından yeyin - ya'ni «o Halikın rızkından yeyin» emrinde ekil, yalnız yiyeceğe mahsus olmayıp zikri has, iradei amm kabîlinden olarak şürb, Sh:»5231 kisve ve saireye dahi şamil olmak üzere mutlak intifa' ma'nasına olduğu gibi sûrei Bakarede « ��ë ß¡à£ b ‰ ‹ Ó¤ä bç¢á¤ í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ =� » kavlinde geçtiği üzere rızk da maddiyyattan başka ılim gibi ma'neviyyata da şamildir. Netekim rızk hakkında « �ß b í Ž¢ìÓ¢é¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡Ü†£ ë a¬l£¡ Ï n b¤×¢Ü¢é¢� » Allahın hayvanlara sevkedip de onların yedikleri şeydir» diye meşhur olan ta'rifte ekil « �Ï n ä¤n 1¡É¢ 2¡é¡� » diye intifa' ile tefsir olunduğu da Ilmi akaidde ma'lûmdur. Sonra bu rızk yalnız Arz içinde bulunan rızıktan ibaret değildir. « ��ë Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ‰¡‹¤Ó¢Ø¢á¤� » buyurulduğu üzere rızkımızın en mühin esası Semada olmasına « ��ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ Û Ø¢á¤ ß b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ u à©îÈ¦b q¢á£ a¤n ì¨¬ô a¡Û ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡� » âyetinde de buna tenbih buyurulmasına nazaran bir Arzın omuzlarında yürürken yalnız Arzda değil, onunla beraber Semaya doğru da yürümeğe ve bu suretle Semadan hevamızı ve zıyamızı ve sair tenezzülâtı maddiyye ve ma'neviyyemizi bildiğimiz ve bilmediğimiz yollardan almakta buluyoruz. Binaenaleyh bu meşiy ve eklin gafletle ve süfliyyetle değil, büyük bir intibah ve yüksek bir hayat gayesiyle yapılması lâzım gelirki o da Allah için bir hüsni niyyet ta'kıyb ederek uhrevî maksadları gözetmek ve mülki ilâhîde o suretle mertebeye irmektir. Onun için bu emirlerin menatı gösterilmek üzere buyuruluyorki ��ë a¡Û î¤é¡ aÛä£¢’¢ì‰¢›� bununla beraber nüşur ancak onadır. - Sûrei Furkanda ve sairede geçtiği üzere «nüşur» intişar ma'nasına da gelmekle beraber daha ziyade hayat ve bahusus ölümden sonra hayat, ta'biri âharla ba's demektir. Ya'ni giderken müntehanızın yine o mebdee rucu' etmek olduğunu unutmayın, gidip gidip nihayet ona varacaksınız, ona ba'solunacaksınız, evvel o olduğu gibi nihayet âhir de odur. Bütün seyrler, yürüyüşler böyle iki ucu birleşen bir daire üzerinde bir hareketi deveraniyye demektir. Ve şu halde bütün o hareket esnasında da zimam temamen onun elindedir. Asıl hayat ve gayei hayat sizin değil onundur. «Biyedihilmülk» odur. Böyle mebde ve meadın Sh:»5232 birliğini düşünmiyerek hareket edenler perişan olur. En yüksek ideal onun rızası olmak lâzım gelir. Sizin dediğiniz, kuruntunuz olacak değil onun dediği olacaktır. Ondan beride ne maksada irmek için yürürseniz nihayet onun huzurı ehadiyyetine o niyyet ve maksadın mes'uliyyetini hamil olarak varacaksınız. Fanî maksadlar sönecek, o mülkün nizamına uygun olmıyan fikirler, hareketler duracak, bâkîye aid olan kalacaktır. Kötü amellerle Seıyri körükliyenler Seıyre, güzel amellerle Cenneti süslemeğe çalışanlar mağfiret ve Cennete irecektir. Evet, Arzın omuzlarında yürüyün, ammâ şunu iyi bilerek yürüyünki bütün o yürüyüşlerin, yeyişlerin gayesi ona müntehi olan bir nuşurdur. O nuşur da nihayet bir humule ile o halika rucu' ve ona arz olunmaktır. Arzı size zelûl kılan ve onun üzerinde yürümek salâhiyet ve kuvvetini veren o olduğu gibi onda yürütecek ve maksada irdirecek ve nihayet kendine varılacak olan da odur. O halde daima onun lûtfü sayesinde yürüyünüz ve sonunda onun huzuruna varıp hisab vereceğinizi düşünerek onun nizam ve ahkâmından çıkmağa çalışmaksızın, küfr-ü küfran, zulm-ü ısyan, şekavet-ü şeytanet yollarına sapmaksızın ni'metlerinin kadrini bilip her birini yerinde sarf için ahseni amel ile mücahede ederek, hasılı evvel-ü âhir ona iyman ve haşyet ile mütehassis olup ıkabından korunarak ve eltafıran şükrederek onun nezdinde mev'ud olan en yüksek hayata irmek için yürüyün, yoksa o Arzı size zelûl kılan ve size onun omuzlarında yürümek salâhiyetini veren Hâlık, dilediği zaman sizden o salâhiyeti alıverip size Arzı serkeşlendirerek altınızda çalkalayı vermeğe veya size sizden daha kuvvetlisini taslît edivermeğe de kadirdir. İşte bu inzar ciheti şu âyetlerle tevzîh buyuruluyor: 16. ������õ a ß¡ä¤n¢á¤ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ PPP aÛb¬íò›�� �� « ��ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡� »� semâdaki zat. Bu unvan bizden üstün olarak Semada bulunan Sh:»5233 zevil'ukulün hepsine şamil olabilir. Onun için bir takım müfessîrin bu, Melâike demişlerdir. Lâkin siyakı kelâm bundan murad, Halık tealânın kendisi olmasında daha zâhirdir. Seleften menkul olan da ekseriyyetle budur. Ancak « ��ë ¡É ×¢Š¤¡,î£¢é¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž 7� » olan ve Arştan da üstün olan ve « ��Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7� » bulunan Allah tealâ Semadadır demek nasıl olur? « �Ïó� » zarfiyyet ifade ettiği ve zarf, mazrufundan büyük olduğu cihetle Semanın Allahdan daha büyük olması veya onun da mahlûku olan ecsam gibi mekâna muhtac olması ve mekânın ondan istiğnası lâzım gelmezmi? Ve o halde o her şey'i muhît olurmu? Diye bir çok suâller varid olur? Ve bundan dolayı bu âyette bir çok münakaşalar yapılmıştır. Bu babda en muhkem olan « ����Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7�� » nassını ve Allah tealânın mekân ve cihetten münezzeh olduğuna dair olan naklî ve aklî delâili iyi kavrıyamış olan Müşebbihe bir çok vucuhe muhtemil olmak i'tibariyle az çok müteşabih bulunan « ����ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡�� » dan murad, Allah demek olduğunda ve bundan dolayı Allah Semadadır demekte ısrar etmişler ve Semadan da cismanî ma'nayı anlamak istemişler. Ba'zıları da « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ a¤n ì¨ô� » ile tevfık için burada « �Ç Ü ó� » ��« �Ï¡ó� » �ma'nasına olarak Semanın üzerinde, ya'ni fevkında arş üzerinde demek olduğunu söylemişler, bundan da kimi temekkün ma'nasına, kimi de cihet ma'nasına kail olmuşlardır. Bunlar ise muhkem olan « ��Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7� » tenzihine ve daha bir çok âyât ve nususun delâletlerine muhaliftir. Ebu Müslimi isfehanî gibi ba'zıları da bu, «Allah göktedir» diye zu'm eden müşriklerin zuumlarına göre bir hıtab olduğuna zâhib olmak istemiş ise de burada da hıtab evvelki âyetteki gibi eamm olmak kelâmın siyakına daha muvafık olacağı cihetle buda iyi bir vecih değildir. Diğer ba'zıları bunun « ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ a¡Û¨é¥ ë Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a¡Û¨é¥6›P ë a ë¤y¨ó Ï©ó ×¢3£¡  à b¬õ§ a ß¤Š ç 6b›� » mazmunları üzere « �Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à bõ¡ a ß¤Š¢ê¢� » ya'ni «hukmü, emri Semada carî» demek olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Selef ise bunu da « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ a¤n ì¨ô� » gibi müteşabih Sh:»5234 addederek « ��ë ß b í È¤Ü á¢ m b¤ë©íÜ é¢¬ a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢<� » deyip te'vile girişmemiş, ya'ni bundan murad olan ma'na şundan ıbarettir diye, ta'yine kalkışmamış, muradını Allaha havale ederek bir cariye hadîsinde olduğu gibi « ��Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡� » demekle iktifa etmeği daha ihtiyatlı görmüşler « ��Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7� » demekten de ayrılmamışlardır. Allah tealânın nezaheti sübhaniyyesinde münafi olduğu aklen ve naklen ma'lûm bulunan tecsîm, teşbih, hulûl fikirleri gibi bâtıl akîdelere düşülmemek için bizim vâsıl olduğumuz kanaat şudur ki: Burada Sema, Gök dediğimiz cismanî Semadan ibaret değil, mutlak yükseklik üstünlük remzidir. Maddî ma'nevî , cismanî ruhanî bütün mahlûkatın, mekânın ve zamanın fevkı demek olan mutlak ulüvv ve yükseklik ma'nasınadır. Ve bu ma'naca « ��ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡� » ancak Allah tealâdır. Zira her şey'in fevkında her şeyden üstün olan ancak odur. Alel'arş, fevkal'arş demenin ma'nası da budur. Gerek « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ a¤n ì¨ô� » gerek « ��ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡� » vasıfları, tıbkı « ����ë ç¢ì Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¥=›P ë ç¢ì aÛ¤È Ü¡ó£¢ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¢›P m j b‰ Ú ë m È bÛ ó›P Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7›P ë ç¢ì 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ß¢z©îÁ¥›�� » vasıflarında olduğu gibi mutlak tenzih ifade eden vasıflardır. Ve bu ma'na ile ulviyyet onun gerek Arzda ve gerek Semada eşyadan hiç bir şey'e karşı nisbetinde bir fark ifade etmez. O « ��Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ a¡Û¨é¥ ë Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a¡Û¨é¥6� » dır. « ��ë ç¢ì ß È Ø¢á¤ a í¤å ß b×¢ä¤n¢á¤6� » dür. Bununla beraber hepsinden üstündür. Bizim nazarımızda ulviyyetin en yüksek timsali sema olduğu için Allah tealânın ulüvvi mutlakı da onunla ifade buyurulmuştur. Sade halık ve mahlûk isimlerinin mukayesesiyle dahi bu ma'na bedaheten ma'lûm olur: Allah semadadır. Semanın fevkındadır. Arşın üstündedir demekte ısrar edenlerin asıl maksadları da hulûlden tenzih ile bu ulüvvi mutlakı isbattır. Fakat bunu takdir edemiyenler taşbihe sapmışlardır. Biz Gök kelimesinden de yükseklik anlar isek de bu kelimenin iştikakı renk ma'nasına olan gözlükle alâkadar olduğu ve sema ise mutlak yükseklik ma'nasına olan sümüvden muştak bulunduğu için Gök ta'birinde tecsîm, Sh:»5235 Sema ta'birinde yükseklik ma'naları daha bariz olduğundan Gök demek her zaman sema demenin yerini tutmaz. Onun için Allah semadadır demek Allah şu mücessem göktedir demek olmaz. Sonra « �Ïó� » kelimesinin ifade ettiği zarfiyyeti cüz'iyye gerek hakikî olsun gerek mecazî olsun ihata ma'nasını istilzam da etmez. Meselâ Sema başımızdadır. Arz ayağımızın altındadır dediğimiz zaman bunlardan kuş hevadadır gibi zarfiyyet anlamayız. Ne başımızın Semayı ne de ayağımızın altı Arzı ihata etmiş olduğu iddisında bulunmayız. İşte bu gibi yerlerde « �Ïó� » , ��« �ÇÜó� »�� , « �aÛó� »�� , « �2b� » ���gibi diğer bir harf ma'nasiyle de tefsir olunur. Bu haysiyyetle « ���ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡�� » kavlindeki zarfiyyet ile « �a Ûä£ v¤á¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡� » demekteki zarfiyyet aynî ma'nada değildir. Bunun gibi Allah tealânın Semada olmasını, Güneşin Semada olması tarzında değil, ilmin his fevkında, âlimin cahil fevkında, halikın mahlûk fevkındahâkimin mahkûm fevkında, amirin me'mur fevkında olması gibi bir ma'naya anlamalıdır. « �Ç Ü ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡� » buyurulmayıp da « �Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à bõ¡� » buyurulması ise onun ulviyyeti zâhir ve bâtından, haric ve dahilden muhît olduğunu Semânın yalnız üstünde değil, içinde dahi hukmünü, ülûhiyyet ve halikıyyetini ifade etmek gibi bir nükteyi tezammun eyler. Bu ise tamamiyle « ��ë ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 í È¤Ü á¢ ¡Š£ ×¢á¤ ë u è¤Š ×¢á¤� » âyeti mazmununun aynîdir. « �Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬¡õ a ß¤Š¢ê¢� » diyenler de bunu kasd etmişlerdir. Demek ki « �a ÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ Û b Ï¡ó a¤Ûb ‰¤ž¡� » diyenler, onun mekândan münezzeh olarak her yerde hâzır ve nâzır olduğunu inkâr eyliyenler « ��ë ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 í È¤Ü á¢ ¡Š£ ×¢á¤ ë u è¤Š ×¢á¤� » âyetinin sarahatine karşı gelmişlerdir. Evet, sade « �aÛÜ£é Ïó aÛb‰ž� », «Allah Arzdadır» demek câiz olmıyacağında ittifak vardır. Çünkü bununla mekân ma'nâsı kasd edilmese bile süfliyyet iş'ar eder. Halbuki sade « �a ÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡� » demek ise cisim, mekân ve cihet kasd edilmiyerek ulûvvi mutlak ma'nasiyle câizdir. Çünkü Sema' Arzı da muhîttir. Fakat « �a ÛÜ£¨é¢ Û î¤ Ï¡ó a¤Ûb ‰¤ž¡� » Allah yerde değildir» Sh:»5236 denilmek onun yerde ülûhiyyet ve ma'budiyyetini, ılm ü kudretinin nüfuzunu inkâr veya Arzı onun ihatasından haric tutmak kasdiyle söylenirse câiz olmaz, küfr olur. Çünkü « ��ë ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 � » dır. « ��a¡ã£ é¢ 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ß¢z©îÁ¥� » dır. Ancak mekân ve süfliyyeti ve hulûlü nefiy ma'nâsı kasd edilirse tenzih olarak doğrudur. Arz bize nazaran bile zelûldür. Lâkin bu ma'nâca « �a ÛÜ£¨é¢ Û î¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡� » Allah Semâda değildir, ya'ni Semâda mütemekkin değildir» demek de doğrudur, Ve öyle ı'tikad edilmek lâzım gelir. Çünkü o Semânın halikıdır. « ��ë ¡É ×¢Š¤¡,î£¢é¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž 7� » dır. « ��ç¢ì aÛ¤È Ü¡ó£¢ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¢� » dir. « ��Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7� » ��dir. « ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ–£ à †¢7 Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤ ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤= ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ ×¢1¢ì¦a a y †¥� » �dir. Bunun için « ��ë ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6� » âyetinden de Allah tealânın zatı, Semâvat ve Arzın içinde mütemekkindir ma'nâsını anlamağa kalkışmak doğru değildir. Onu Semâvat ve Arzda ma'bud ilâhdır diye anlamak lâzım gelir « ��í È¤Ü á¢ ¡Š£ ×¢á¤ ë u è¤Š ×¢á¤� » de bunu beyan içindir. Allah bütün Semâvat ve Arzdan, Arş ve Kürsîden ve her şeyden ekber, lâtîf, habîrdir. Her şeyden ulûvvi mutlakla üstün rabbı â'lâdır. Ve işte bu ma'nâ ile burada « �� ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡� » Allahdır demek doğru olur. Men halak o, Arzı zelûl kılan o, nüşûr kendisine müntehi olan, mebde'ü mead kendisinde birleşen sahib mülk tebareke ve tealâ ancak odur. « ��Ï bß¤’¢ìa Ï©ó ß ä b×¡j¡è b ë ×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‰¡‹¤Ó¡é©6 ë a¡Û î¤é¡ aÛä£¢’¢ì‰¢� » fermaniyle bizim Arz üzerinde meşy-ü seyrimizin, nüşûrumuzun kendisinden geldiği gibi yine kendisine müntehî olduğunu bildirerek bizi yalnız Arzdaki rızk ve hayat ile bırakmayıp « ��ë Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ‰¡‹¤Ó¢Ø¢á¤� » ıhtarı vechile Semada merzuk kılmak üzere kendisine davet buyurmakta olduğunu ve şu halde bizim Arzın menakibinde yürürken Arz ile beraber ona doğru gidiyor olduğumuzu, bu gidişin ise kolay olmayıp terakkisi ne kadar yüksek ise tedennî ve tenezzül tehlükesi de o nisbette büyük bulunduğunu beyan ile inzar siyakında siz tahti lûtuf ve kudretinde bulunduğunuz o semadakinden eminmisiniz? Diye « ��ö b ß¡ä¤n¢á¤ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡� » buyurmuştur. Ya'ni onun sizi ve Arzı hep bulunduğunuz Sh:»5237 halde tutup duracağından ve gidişinizde sizi hiç helâk etmiyeceğinden eman aldınız, emniyyet kesbettiniz de hiç korkunuz kalmadı mı? O arz üzerinde hareketleriniz de nasıl küfr-ü küfrana, şeytanet ve ısyana sapar da korkmazsınız? O üstünüzdekinden ��a æ¤ í ‚¤Ž¡Ñ 2¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ›� sizi Arza geçirivermesinden, yâhud Arzıla beraber batırıvermesinden ki ��Ï b¡‡ a ç¡ó m à¢ì‰¢=›� o vakıt bir de bakarsınız o altında zelûl olan Arz ıztırab ile çalkanıyordur - o ıztırabat ile bir volkan ateşinde kaynar gidersiniz, o Seıyri boylarsınız. O halde Allahdan korkun da o Arzın üzerinde yürürken küfr-ü şeytanetle onu ıhtilâle vermekten, Allahın emirleri hılâfına haksız ve çirkin hareketlerden sakının. Bu inzar Arzın zelûliyyetini selb ile dahılinden inzardır. Şu 17. ��a â¤ a ß¡ä¤n¢á¤ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ a æ¤ í¢Š¤¡3 Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ y b•¡j¦6b›� âyeti de Arzın zelûliyyetini durduğu halde haricinden inzardır. Ya'ni ya yoksa eminmisiniz o semadakinden, korkmazmısınız? Şeytanlara rücumlar saldırdığı gibi üzerineze semadan bir hâsıb, taşlar, mermiyler yağdırmağa memur bir Resûl, bir melek, bir rüzgâr gönderivermesinden ��Ï Ž n È¤Ü à¢ìæ × î¤Ñ ã ˆ©íŠ¡›� artık ileride bileceksiniz nasılmış benim nezîrim? - Gönderdiğim nezîrim, Peygamberim, yâhud onunla haber verdiğim inzar ve tehdidim. Ya'ni şimdi iyman etmezseniz ileride bilfiıl bilmeğe mecbur olacaksınız ey o nüşura ve bu nezîr ve inzara inanmıyanlar! Gökten taş mı yağarmış? Âfatı tabiıyyenin bizimle alâkası ne imiş, Peygambere inanılır mı imiş? Diyenler 18. ��ë Û Ô †¤ × ˆ£ l aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤›� - Misal için hıtabdan gıyaba iltifattır. Ya'ni namı celâlime kasem ile söylerim ki inanmıyan münkirlerden evvelki kavımlar, kavmı Nuh, Ad, Semud, Fir'avn, kavmı Lût ve saire gibi munkarız Sh:»5238 olan kavımlar hep gönderilen nezîrleri tekzib etmişlerdi de ��Ï Ø î¤Ñ × bæ ã Ø©îŠ¡›� fakat nasıl olmuştu nekîrim, tekziblerine karşı ıkabım? Her birini görülmedik bir surette köklerinden helâk eden azâbım ne korkunç olmuştu? Yukarılarda haber verildiği üzere ma'lûm, nezîr, nezîriy nekîr, nekîriy demektir. Ranın kesresiyle mütekellim yasından iktifa olunmuştur. Bunlar masdar da sıfat da olabilirler. Nekîr, inkâra karşı görülmedik bir surette ukubet ile inkâr veya o ukbete me'mur olan kuvvettir. O da'vet ve bu inzar ile beraber bir intibah ve terakkî deliline irşad için de buyuruluyorki: 19. ��a ë Û á¤ í Š ë¤a a¡Û ó aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡ Ï ì¤Ó è¢á¤›� ya üstlerinden uçan kuşlara bakmadılar da mı? ��• b¬Ï£ bp§›� bir düzeye saflar düzer gibi mütemâdiyen kanad açıp süzerlerken ��ë í Ô¤j¡š¤å 6›� ve yumarlarken? - Ki onlar Semada kâh süzülerek kâh yumulurak nasıl yükselip nasıl iniyor? İrili ufaklı o uçanlar, o kartallar, o kara kuşlar, o leylekler ve sair kuşlar, hevadan ağır olan o sıkletleriyle bulutlar gibi yüksekte nasıl duruyor? Nasıl gidiyor, nasıl menzil alıyor ya Yerde ve Gökte halikın rızkından nasıl nasîbini alıyor. Musallat olduklarına nasıl musallat oluyorlar, ma'rekeler etrafında nasıl dolaşıyor, nasıl canlar alıyorlar? Sonra da nasıl çırpınıyor? Nasıl ve neden düşüyorlar? Arzın menakibinde yürüyen ve bahusus muharebe meydanlarında veya şekavet vadîlerinde dolaşan kimseler bunları görmek ve ıbret almak lâzım gelmezmi? Onlar bütün bu fi'ıllerinde ve harekât-ü sükûnlarında kendi içlerinden gelen bir sevk, bir irade ile fâ'ıl olmakla beraber her iki halde de ��ß bí¢à¤Ž¡Ø¢è¢å£ a¡Û£ b aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢6›� onların ancak Rahman tutuyor - Semada o tutuyor veyahud Sh:»5239 uçuşlarına o nihayet veriyor. Ancak Rahman tealânın rahmeti eseri olan bir nizamı, bir iradesi ile o yükseklerde uçabiliyorlar. Ve onun emri ve müsaadesiyle sırası geldikçe tepelerinizden inip harb meydanlarında sizlere saldırıyorlar. O nizama muhalefet veya bir gaflet ettikleri veya içlerinden gelen sevk kesiliverdiği vakıt da derhal tutulup yuvarlanıp düşüyor, helâk oluyorlar. Demek ki ��a¡ã£ é¢ 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ 2 –©îŠ¥›� o Rahman he halde her şey'e Basîrdir. - Muhakkak her şey'i tamamiyle görüyor ve gözetip duruyor. Bütün hayat, nüşur hep ona müntehî bulunuyor. İşte sizin Arz üzerinde yürüyüşünüz ve Arzın Semaya doğru vaz'iyyeti de cevvi hevada mu'allakta uçan kuşlar gibidir. Sizi de tutan ve tutacak olan ancak o Rahmandır. Siz de onun onları uçuran nizamı ve imsaki ile yükseklere uçabilirsiniz. Onlardan ıbret alın uçun, fakat ne kadar uçsanız, yine öyle üzerinizde dolaşan ve haddinizi tecavüz ettiğiniz halde Rahmanın emr-ü imsakiyle Semadan inerek sizi avlıyacak ve binaenaleyh size karşı bir taraftan mısbah bir taraftan da rucum olacak olan nice kuşlar, tayyareler, melekler vardırki hepi o Rahmanın kabzai kudretinde cünududurlar. O halde sizler de o Rahmanın irade ve kudretine dayanarak ve onun emr-ü nizamını ta'kîbederek Arzın omuzları üstünde Tayyareler yapın ve imtihan meydanında yarışın, fakat bütün hedefiniz ve gidişiniz o Rahmana karşı gelmek değil, ona saygı ve ubudiyyet ile nezdinde nüşura irmek, mağfiret ve ecrine nail olmak olsun. Çünkü ne kadar uçsanız, onun cünudundan kurtulamaz, milkinden harice çıkamaz, hiç bir futur bulamaz, nihayet « ��í ä¤Ô Ü¡k¤ a¡Û î¤Ù aÛ¤j – Š¢  b¡,÷¦b ë ç¢ì y Ž©,îŠ¥� » mazmununu anlayıp kendinize, kendi mesainize inkılâb ederek mebdeiniz olan Halıka dönmek mecburiyetinde bulunursunuz ve hiç bir zaman onun kabzaı kudretinden yakanızı kurtaramazsınız. O hepsini görür, gözetir durur. Sizlere verdiği sem-u akıl da onları anlayıp Sh:»5240 dinliyerek iyman etmeniz ve ona göre çalışmanız içindir. 20.��a ß£ å¤ ç¨ˆ a aÛ£ ˆ©ô ç¢ì u¢ä¤†¥ Û Ø¢á¤›� yoksa kimmiş, kim oluyormuş o sizin cündünüz, askerleriniz, ordunuz, kuvvet almak istediğiniz vasıtalarınız - putlarınızdan, şeytanlarınızdan tut da yardım beklediğiniz silâhlarınız, âletleriniz ve bütün avenenizki ��í ä¤–¢Š¢×¢á¤›� sizleri kurtaracak ��ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡6›� Rahmanın önünden? - onun azâb ve ıkabından, yâhud o Rahmanın berisinden, dayandığınız, güvendiğiniz şeyler. Demek ki o korumayınca, onun rahmeti irmeyince ne yapsanız ne kadar çabalasanız aleyhinizdedir. Onu saymayınca, ona dayanmayınca, onun lûtfuna, onun mağfiretini irmeyince her şeyiniz husrandır. O sizin sem u aklınızı alıverse her şey'iniz duruverir. Onun koyduğu nizamı hayat karışıverince her şey muzmahill oluverir. Ve binaenaleyh ondan beride güvendiğiniz şeyler dinlediğiniz ameller sönüverir, sönüverir değil, sizleri ilel'ebed yakan bir Seıyr, bir azâb kesiliverir. ��a¡æ¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ a¡Û£ b Ï©ó Ë¢Š¢ë‰§7›� kâfirler ancak bir gurur içindedirler. - O Rahmanı ve onun emirlerini ve inzarlarını tanımayıp da yalnız dünya hayatta kalmak için boğuşan ve öldükten sonraki hayatı inkâr edenler aldanmaktan başka bir şey yapmış olmazlar. Uçsalar da kuş değildirler. 21.��a ß£ å¤ ç¨ˆ a aÛ£ ˆ©ô í Š¤‹¢Ó¢Ø¢á¤›� yoksa kimdir o ki size rızık verecek? - Maddî ve ma'nevî veya cismanî veha ruhanî hayatınıza medar olan gıdayı, nasîbi size bahşedecek? ��a¡æ¤ a ß¤Ž Ù ‰¡‹¤Ó é¢7›� şayed o rızkını keserse - gerek âfaktan, gerek enfüsten verdiği rızkı kesiverirse, meselâ ab u hevanızı veya zıya ve idrakinizi kesiverse bir katre suyu, bir nefes hevayı size kim sunar? Bir lokma ekmeği nerde görürsünüz, haydi sunsalar, ağzınıza soksalar veya iddıhar Sh:»5241 etmiş bulunsanız, o size hazım kuvveti vermez veya kalbinizi, cereyananınızı durduruverirse bir yudum içebilir veya bir lokma yiyebilirmisiniz? Veya o orduları besleyebilirmisiniz? O halde rızkınız razıksız olmıyacağını bilir ve hep yemeyi düşünürsünüz de niçin o rızkı başkasından bekler. Rahmanın milkinde doğru dürüst iyman ile çalışmazsınız, başkasından umar, atâlet veya zulmeyler, kendinizin ve ıbadullahın zararına koşarsınız? - ��2 3¤ Û v£¢ìa Ï©ó Ç¢n¢ì£§ ë ã¢1¢ì‰§›� hayır ne kadar irşad ve inzar edilse Allahın kendilerini iyman ve ırfan ile merzuk kılmadığı o kâfirler, tuğyan ve serkeşlik ile vahşet ve firarda, haktan kaçınmakta ınad etmektedirler, yan yan gider doğru yola gelmezler. 22.��a Ï à å¤ í à¤’©ó ß¢Ø¡j£¦b Ç Ü¨ó ë u¤è¡é©¬ a ç¤†¨¬ô›� o halde yüzün kuyu sürünerek giden mi hak gayesine daha iyi irer, muradına muvaffak olur? - Ki, işte şeytanatta, bâtıl fikir ve akîdede giden kâfirler, nankörler böyle yer yüzünde gözlerini yalnız süfliyyete dikerek ve kendilerinden başkasını görmiyerek yüzün kuyu sürüne sürüne giderler. Cehennemde de böyle sürüneceklerdir. Artık onlarmı daha iyi ��a ß£ å¤ í à¤’©ó  ì¡í£¦b Ç Ü¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§›� yoksa iyman ve ırfan ile doğru bir cadde üzerinde eğrilmeden düm düz hakka giden muvahhid, müstakîm mü'minlermi daha iyi, daha hidayetkâr olur? Hangisinden olmalı, hangisinin ardından gitmeli? İnsan olan bir düşünmelidir. Şübhesiz ki insanlık süflî hayvanlar gibi yerde sürünmekte, rızkı sade yerde aramakta değil, doğru bir yol ve istikametle hakka doğru düpe düz gitmektedir. O halde insan olanlar Arzın menakibinde yürümek ve Hâlikın rızkından yemek ve onun nezdinde nüşura irmek için evvel emirde Hâlikın birliğine ve ahkâmına iyman ederek ve onun gösterdiği delâili ta'kıb eyleyerek maddeten ve ma'nen doğru ve geniş Sh:»5242 yollar açmalı ve semti hakka dos doğru yürümelidir. İşte bu sıratı müstakîm hak dîni olan tevhîd yoludur. Ve onda düz gitmek de istikametle ahlâk ve şeriat dairesinde yürümektir. Şu halde bunun muktezasından birincisi « �a¡ß bŸ ò¢ a¤Ûb ‡ ô Ç å¡ aÛÀ£ Š¡íÕ¡� » ya'ni yoldan eza verecek, mâniaları pislikleri kaldırarak Arzın her tarafına geniş geniş ve temiz temiz yollar yapmak ve onlarda öteye beriye sarkıntılık etmeksizin dos doğru edeb ve hakkaniyyetle yürümektir. Ve bunun için Allah tealâ Sûrei Nuhta gelaceği üzere « ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ u È 3 Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž 2¡Ž bŸ¦=b Û¡n Ž¤Ü¢Ø¢ìa ß¡ä¤è b ¢j¢Ü¦b Ï¡v bu¦;b� » buyurmuştur. Şimdi bu istikametin esasını ve bu emirlerin ve irşad ve inzarların hasılını hulâsa etmek üzere Peygambere hıtaben buyuruluyor ki: 23.��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a ã¤’ b ×¢á¤›� di ki ey bu kelâma muhatab olan insanlar! Sizi inşa eden, ya'ni size bu vücudda bu ilk neşeti veren ancak o sahibi mülk, o mevt-ü hayatı ve bu nizamı âlemi yaratan o lâtîf habîr olan Halık, o Rahman tebareke ve tealâdır. - Onun berisinden hiç bir şey değil, ne şu ne bu, ne babalar analar, ne şu devlet bu devlet, ne Arz ne Sema hiç biri değil, ancak hepinizi yaratan Halık tealâdır. Diğer sûrelerde geleceği üzere tavırdan tavra o sizi inşa etti ��ë u È 3 Û Ø¢á¢ aÛŽ£ à¤É ë aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰ ë aÛ¤b Ï¤÷¡,† ñ 6›� ve size işidecek kulak, görecek gözler, idrâk edecek fu'adlar, gönüller yaptı - ki siz evvelâ o kulakla işidilmesi lâzım gelen sesleri ve ilmin başı olan tenzilî ve naklî ve enfüsî âyetleri ve âlâm-ü ekdara veya ahbar-u irşada delâlet eyliyen sesleri, iniltileri, figanları, gürültüleri çığırtıları hep vahdet kulağıyla dinliyesiniz ve görülmesi lâzım gelen ve türlü elvan ve menazırı ihtiva eden ve nazar ve akl-ü tecribe ile nice ılimler istıhracına yol açacak olan tekvinî âyetleri göresiniz ve hepsini gönlünüzde duyup idrâk edesiniz de ona göre mucebince iyman ve istikametle vazifenizi yaparak onların şükrünü eda edesiniz . Sh:»5243 ��Ó Ü©îÜ¦b ß bm ’¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ ›� sizler pek az şükrediyorsunuz - o ni'metlerinin kadrını takdir etmiyor, onları veren mun'ime karşı ta'zîm ve ibadet vazifelerinizi yapmıyor, yaparsanız da pek az yapıyorsunuz ve yapanlarınız pek az bulunuyor. Bir çoklarınız veya bir çok ahvalde onların ve hâlıklarının kadrini tanımıyor, yanlış yollarda ve yaradılışlarının hılâfına olarak onları boşuna gayelerde kullanarak israf ediyorsunuz. Gerek yukarıdaki nazar âyetleri ve « ��Û ì¤ ×¢ä£ b ã Ž¤à É¢ a ë¤ ã È¤Ô¡3¢� » âyeti ve gerek bu âyetten anlaşılıyor ki sem'u ebsar, akl u vicdan, Hâlık tealânın insanlara uzaktan acı veya tatlı haberler vermek için gönderdiği koruyucu ilçilerin en yakınlarıdır. Kitabların tebligatı, Meleklerin ve Peygamberlerin ıhbar ve inzarları her kese hep bunlar vasıtasiyle tebliğ olunurlar. Gerçi lâmise, zâika, şâmme dahi Allahın birer muhbirleridir. Fakat bunlar uzak tehlükeleri duyurmaz, en yakından haber verirler, o vakıt ise korunmağa meydan kalmaz. Tehlüke veya netice gelmiş çatmış bulunur. Şem u ebsar, akl-u kalb ise en uzaktan haber vererek atî için müsaid bir surette irşad ederler. Bunlardan hüsni suretle istifade etmek istemeyen ve yalnız lems, zâika, şâmme sahasındaki ı'tiyadlara zebun kalanlar Allah bir şey indirmedi diye ne Peygamber, ne kitab, ne irşad dinlemez, Şeytanların arkasına düşerek sonunda « ��Û ì¤ ×¢ä£ b ã Ž¤à É¢ a ë¤ ã È¤Ô¡3¢ ß b ×¢ä£ b Ï©¬ó a •¤z bl¡ aÛŽ£ È©îŠ¡� » derler yanarlar. 24. ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô ‡ ‰ a ×¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� deki: sizi zerre zerre yaratıp Arzda yayan - çoğaltarak her hangi bir sebeb ile şuraya buraya, şu dereye, şu tepeye, şu ülkeye, şu noktaya, şu cem'iyyete bu cem'iyyete dağıtan da ancak o sizi inşa eden Allahdır. Yoksa ne nema bulurdunuz, ne çoğalır, ne büyük, ne dağılır, her biriniz bir yerde bir mevki' tutabilirdiniz ��ë a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢z¤’ Š¢ëæ ›� nihayet de hepiniz ona haşrolunacaksınız - her Sh:»5244 nerede olursanız olunuz, her hangi bir noktada, bir devlet ve cem'iyyette bulunursanız bulununuz, nihayet ona sevkolunup onun huzuruna toplanacaksınız. Böyle olmıyan hiç bir ferd hiç bir cem'iyyet yoktur. O halde niçin evvel sizi başkası yaratmış, başkası büyütmüş sonrada ölmiyecek, bulunduğunuz Dünyada kalacak, yâhud başkasına gidecek imişiniz gibi davranıyor, başkalarına kulluk ediyor, başkalarından korkuyor, nankörlükle bu süfliyyette kalmak istiyorsunuz da ona gideceğinize iyman ederek her hareketinizde onun rızasını gözetip şükreyliyerek ona gitmek istemiyorsunuz? Demek ki siz her nerede olursanız olunuz, ondan kulağınıza, gözlerinize, gönüllerinize iriştirilen haberleri güzelce, samîmiyyetle dinler ve onlara hıyanet etmeden hareket edecek olsanız hiç bir yerde ölümden kurtulmayacağınızı ve her nereden bulunursanız Hâlikın ınayetiyle yaşadığınızı ve âkıbet ona gideceğinizi bilir anlarsınız. Ve bu anlayışla bütün yüzünüzü ona, onun kıblesine tevcih edip ancak Allahdan korkarak ve ona şükrederek hareket edecek olsanız « ��a í¤å ß bm Ø¢ìã¢ìa í b¤p¡ 2¡Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ u à©îÈ¦b6� » mısdakınca hepiniz bir cem'iyyet olarak onun huzurı ehadiyyetine ak yüzle girmiş ve başka korkuların hepsini atmış bulunursunuz. O sizi her şeyden kurtarır ve murada erdirir. Ondan başka saydıklarınız ve korktuklarınız ise onun elinden kurtaramaz. Olsa olsa bir kaç günlük geçici bir zevk veya eleme sebebiyyet verebilir, o da onun izn ü iradesi olursa yapabilir. Ve nihayet hepiniz ferd ferd veya cem'iyyet cem'iyyet veya bütün Arz ve Sema ile birlikde ona sevkolunur, onun huzurunda yeni bir neş'et ebedî mücazat ve mükâfat için toplanırsınız. 25. ��ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ›� Hakikat böyle iken sem'u ebsar ve ef'idenin kadrını bilmeyen kâfirler diyorlarki ��ß n¨ó ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤ì Ç¤†¢›� ne zaman bu va'd? - « ��ë a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢z¤’ Š¢ëæ � » diye yapılan bu haşir va'di Sh:»5245 ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå ›� eğer sadık iseniz - ey Peygamberler! Ve ey o sözü bize getiren kulağımız ve duyan vicdanlarımız! Biliyor, doğru söylüyorsanız onun ne zaman olacağını da söyleseniz 26. ��Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£ à b aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¢ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡:›� De ki o ılim ancak Allah ındindedir. - Ya'ni mutlak vukua ılim başka, zemanı vukua ılim başka, zemanı vukua ılim yine başkadır. Vuku' zamanını, her birinizin veya hepinizin ne zaman ölüp ne zaman dirilip toplanacağınızı tafsilini ancak Allah bilir ��ë a¡ã£ à b¬ a ã ¯b ã ˆ©íŠ¥ ß¢j©îå¥›� ben ise ancak açık bir nezîrim - sade onun olacağını açıkça haber vererek sakındırıcı bir muhbirim. Yoksa yapacak olan ben değilim. Mutlaka vaki' olacağını biliyor isem de ne zaman vaki' olacağını bilmem, ve onu haber vermek sakındırmak için haber olmaz, icra tebliği olur. 27.��Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a ë¤ê¢ ‹¢Û¤1 ò¦›� Derken o va'di yakından gördüklerinde - o ölüm ve sevk emarâtı belirip burunlarının ucuna gelince ��©¬î÷ o¤ ë¢u¢ìê¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa›� o küfredenler, ya'ni Peygamberin verdiği o habere ve onu duyan kulaklarına ve vicdanlarına inanmayıp da ne zaman diye âlay eden kâfirlerin yüzleri kötüleşivermişti. - lâkin o vakıt yakından duymanın fâidesi olmadı da ��ë Ó©î3 ç¨ˆ a aÛ£ ˆ©ô ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ 2¡é© m †£ Ç¢ìæ ›� ve budur işte o sizin eğlence tarzında hani diye kendilerinize da'vet edip durduğunuz, şey denilmiştir. - Onu söyleyen Mekke müşriklerine öyle olmuştu. 28. ��Ó¢3¤ a ‰ a í¤n¢á¤›� de ki gördünüza - söyleyin bakayım ��a¡æ¤ a ç¤Ü Ø ä¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ß å¤ ß È¡ó ›� eğer Allah beni ve benimle beraber olan mü'minleri helâk etse - Mekke müşrikleri Peygamberin inzarları bâkı olan Allah tealâ tarafından olduğuna inanmayıp da Sh:»5246 kendisinin dünyadaki hayatına mahsûs olduğu zu'münde bulundukları için şu helâk oluverse de kurtulsak derlerdi. Fakat bu inzarın öyle zannettikleri gibi Peygamberin vefatiyle münkati' oluvermiyeceği anlatılmak üzere böyle buyuruluyor: Eğer Allah beni ve bütün ma'iyyetimdeki mü'minleri sizin arzu ettiğiniz gibi vefat ettirip Âhırete gönderse ��a ë¤ ‰ y¡à ä =b›� yâhud da bizi rahmetiyle şadeylese - de size karşı nusret verip arzunuza rağmen yaşatsa her iki takdirde de ��Ï à å¤ í¢v©îŠ¢ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ß¡å¤ Ç ˆ al§ a Û©îá§›� kâfirleri elîm bir azâbdan kurtaracak kimmiş? - demek ki Allahdan başka yokmuş, demek ki Allaha iymandan başka halâs çaresi yokmu, siz iyman etmedikçe ne Peygamberin vefatından size bir fâide ne de onun muvaffakıyetinden size bir zarar gelecek değil imiş. Bütün o azâb bu Dünyada kalmak sevdasiyle Allahın lûtfuna ni'metine karşı küfrünüzden, nankörlüğünüzden dolayı geliyormuş, işte sizin hakkınız öyle bir azâbı elîmdir, Hayatını da mematını da Allahdan bilen ve yalnız ona kulluk eden bizlere ise âkıbeti ölüm olan fânî bir hayattan daha güzel ve mahzı rahmet olan ebedî bir hayat güle güle gitmekten başka bir gaye yoktur. 29. ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ a¨ß ä£ b 2¡é© ë Ç Ü î¤é¡ m ì ×£ Ü¤ä 7b›� deki işte size o azâbı, bize bu rahmeti veren Rahmandır ki bizler ona iyman ettik ve ancak ona tevekkül kıldık - kendimizi ona verdik, ona dayanmaktayız. Biz size çoklukla veya diğer bir vasıta ile değil, ancak o Rahmanın nusretiyle galebe ettik ve edeceğiz ey giri kalan kâfirler! ��Ï Ž n È¤Ü à¢ìæ ß å¤ ç¢ì Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ ß¢j©îå§›� Siz de ileride bileceksiniz ki açık bir dalâl içinde bulunan kimmiş? - O Rahmana iyman ve tevekkül ile onun yoluna giden bizler mi? Yoksa fânîlere aldanıp da onun inzar ve rahmetine küfreden sizler Sh:»5247 mi? Dünyada hangisi yanlış gidiyormuş? Sonunda hangisi gaybedecekmiş anlayacaksınız. Bu hıtab mucebi telhısdan sonra bir va'îddir. Bununla beraber munsıfâne bir suretle tebliğ olunmuştur. Hangisinin yanıldığını anlamak için şunu düşünmek yeter: 30. ��Ó¢3¤ a ‰ a í¤n¢á¤›� deki: gördünüza ? - Kendinizi ve gösterilen yolu bir düşünün, söyleyin bakayım ��a¡æ¤ a •¤j | ß b¬ë¯ª¢×¢á¤ Ë ì¤‰¦a›� eğer suyunuz bata kalırsa - hayatınız en mühim ve umumî bir mâyesi olan su Arzdan külliyyen çekiliverir de Allah rahmetini temamen kesiverir, menba'larınız kuruya kalırsa yâhud bedenizin veya cem'iyyetinizin suyu çekiliverir de o güvendiğiniz Dünya hayatınız kuruyuverirse ��Ï à å¤ í b¤m©îØ¢á¤ 2¡à b¬õ§ ß È©îå§›� size bir mâimaîn, bir göz suyu, bir menba', bir kaynak suyu bir abi revan kim getirir? - Hangi ferd, hangi Devlet hangi fen ve san'at sahibi Arzda veya bedeninizde o hayat mayesini yaratabilir? O Rahmandan başka hiç kimse getiremez. Bu artık en belli bir hakikat değilmi? Zira, suyun ne olduğunu bilenler ve müvellidülma' ile müvellidülhumuzadan biz onu istihsal ederiz diyecek olanlar da bilirlerki, o gazlar, o buharlar, o hevalar, o anasır ve onları tanıtan idrâkler ve i'mal edecek melekeler de ondandır. Hep o Rahmanın bu alemde mü'mine ve kâfire dirig etmediği rahmetindendir. Demekki o Rahmandan beride hayat verecek ve tevekkül olunabilecek hiç bir şey yoktur. Hakikatte öldürecek ve ölüleri diriltebilecek ondan başka kimse yoktur. Demekki ondan, onun rahmetinden başkasına dayananlar ve ona gitmek istemiyenler Dünya ve Âhıret açık bir dalâl içindelerdir. Ve öyle olduklarını onun bir rahmeti olan o hayat suyu kesiliverdiği zaman anlıyacaklardır. Biz işte o Rahmana iyman ettik ve onun emrine hiç karşı gelmemek Sh:»5248 üzere kendimizi hayata mematta ona teslim edip ancak ona tevekkül kıldık ve nihayet ona, onun mağfiretine ve rahmetine gideceğiz. Böyle inandık ve böyle azmeyledik. Dileriz ki « ��2¡î †¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢9� » olan o kadîr, âyet azîz-ü gafur, o lâtîf-ü habîr, o her şey'e basîr yegâne Halık, yegâne Rahman olan rabbımız tealâ bizi bu yoldan şaşırmasın, Şeytanlara uydurmasın, iymanımızı muhafaza buyursun da güzel huylar, güzel amellerle hüsni hatimeye mazher ve mağfiret-ü rahmetine iysal eylesin « ��ë aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå � » Kategori:Mülk Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal